<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunflower, vol. 2 by em_23, Wisegirl38</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978521">sunflower, vol. 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_23/pseuds/em_23'>em_23</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/pseuds/Wisegirl38'>Wisegirl38</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunflower Vol. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Cuddling, Dating, Drummer!Willie, F/F, F/M, Florist AU, Florist!Reggie, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Polyamory, Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Tattoo Artist!Nick, alternative universe, relationships, soft!luke, some NSFW parts, tattoo artist au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_23/pseuds/em_23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/pseuds/Wisegirl38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em> “Rumours of Luke Patterson, lead singer of Backseat Serenade photographed with mysterious girl! Is Nick Evans, lead singer of Calamity in a secret relationship with rhythm guitarist Bobby Wilson? Is Reggie Peters dating the person he's pictured with at a London arcade? Are all our prog-rock heartthrobs taken, or do you have a chance to win their hearts? More on page 73!!” <em></em></em><br/> <br/>or</p><p>Luke, Reggie and Nick navigating their relationship with newfound fame, fortune and the watchful gaze of the media.<br/>a sequel to sunflower, my eyes want you more than a melody.<br/>can be read as a stand alone fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson, Kayla/Julie Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Willie/Nick (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunflower Vol. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Toronto, Canada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sequel to sunflower, my eyes want you more than a melody. Can be read as a part two or as a stand alone fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not sure we can call Canada our first big stop on the international tour,” Nick started, holding out his ticket to the hostess as they boarded the place, “Considering that you, Luke, are a full, annoying Canadian, and Reg is a quarter or something.” He shrugged, longing to find their seats and just sleep for the duration of the flight.</p><p>Luke shook his head, pulling his bag higher on his shoulder, “I haven’t been to Toronto in years,” He glanced back to Reg who was struggling with his bag, “And I don’t think Reg has been, so you’re denied, it is our first big step. Surely has a half-Australian you’d be overly excited about returning to the Commonwealth.” Luke teased. </p><p>Nick shook his head with a smile and placed his bag in the overhead compartment before sliding into the window seat and settling down, Luke in next to him and Reggie on the aisle. </p><p>“Why couldn’t we travel all together?” Reggie questioned, relaxing back into the seat. </p><p>“Alex and Willie left straight after New York to sight see,” Nick shrugged, “Carrie and Flynn are flying from Italy, and I had to lay the last vocals on the album, which is going to be released in a week.” He grinned, bumping his shoulder against Luke’s. </p><p>“Yes!” He exclaimed, “Then we’ll be able to get a talented band to open for us.” Luke grinned, teasing the blond before leaning over and kissing him gently. </p><p>Nick pulled away with a joking look of offence, then he grabbed at Luke’s arm, hugging it and resting his head on Luke’s shoulder. </p><p>“Whatcha doin’ there, babe?” Luke looked down at him. </p><p>Nick just hugged his arm tighter, “M’sleepin, so shush.” Snuggling into his side as much as possible, trying to get to Luke’s warmth.</p><p>Reggie looked at the two after getting his headphones from his carry on, “Ooh, I wanna join!” Reggie put on his headphones and buckled in before grabbing Luke's other arm and copying Nick, as Luke was now the official pillow of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Nick woke to Luke watching something on his phone, headphones in and Reggie passed out against his other side, mouth open and snoring softly. </p><p>He shifted and an earphone was extended to him, the roar of a crowd and Luke’s vocals now audible, “Is this from the LA show?” He questioned, moving to slide up the arm rest between them and push in closer. </p><p>Luke shook his head,  “New York, I was trying something different, I think it worked.” </p><p>Nick was silent for a few long moments, eyes closed as he listened for what Luke was talking about, “The longer run?” He asked and was met with a nod, “It works.” He agreed. </p><p>Nick was about to close his eyes again when someone appeared at the end of their row of seats, paper and pen in hand with a sheepish grin on their face, </p><p>“Are you Luke Patterson from <em> Backseat Serenade </em>?” She questioned eagerly. </p><p>Nick laughed and shook his head while Luke sat up straighter and nodded, “Yeah.” </p><p>“Do you mind if I get your autograph?” </p><p>Luke reached for the pen and paper, a smug grin on his face, “Of course, are you coming to the show in Toronto?” </p><p>“I wouldn’t miss it! We got tickets for Vancouver as well,” She paused, glancing at Nick and Reggie before looking back to Luke, “Who did you write ‘<em> Some Kind of Disaster’ </em> about? Do you have a girlfriend?” </p><p>Nick laughed and nodded, responding for Luke, “Something like that.” He winked at her before glancing out the window. </p><p>“Oh! Okay. Well, thank you again, thank you.” She blushed, taking back the signed paper and pen before disappearing back to her seat. </p><p>“Something like that?” Luke questioned, turning his attention to Nick. </p><p>“You might’ve broken her heart if you answered with, ‘I actually wrote that song about this hot piece of ass sitting next to me’,” Nick shrugged, looking out the window. </p><p>“‘Hot piece of ass’?” Luke repeated slowly with a lazy grin. </p><p>“Just stating facts.” </p><p>Luke lent forward, using his thumb to turn Nick’s head back to face him and lent in to kiss him, “You’re just upset that no one’s asked for your signature yet.” </p><p>“I don’t need the validation, I know that <em> Calamity’s </em> going to smash it once the album comes out.” </p><p>Luke nodded, still smiling, “Should I ask how many songs on the album are about me?” </p><p>Nick laughed, pulling back from Luke and leaning against the window, “You shouldn’t.” </p><p>Luke lent after him,  <em> “And I’m well aware I write too many songs about you,” </em> He teased gently, voice wavering with half a tune. </p><p>Nick raised an eyebrow at the guitarist, “That’s not a bad lyric, you should write that down before it falls out of your head.” </p><p>“I’m perfectly capable of remembering the things that I say.” He answered, bringing up his notes on his phone and writing down the words he’d just spoken. </p><p>“Uh huh, yep.” Nick nodded with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>After disembarking the plane and waking Reggie from his sleep, the three of them moved towards the baggage carousel. </p><p>“St’p, m’comin,” Reggie called at Luke and Nick who were ahead of him, stumbling down the stairs to them. It was the last straw when he missed the last step and Luke had to catch him from falling on his face. </p><p>“Thanks baby, you warm.” He responded, his head leaning on Luke’s chest. </p><p>“Okay, little baby, you need a nap.” Luke turned around and hoisted Reggie onto his back, handing his bag to Nick who took it without a word. Luke gave the bassist a piggyback through the terminal to the baggage claim, finding the correct carousel and waiting for their bags to appear. </p><p>Reggie was already producing soft snores as they stood there waiting, his head rested in the crook of Luke’s neck. </p><p>“Wasn’t he asleep the entire ride?” Luke asked, facing Nick.</p><p>“Yeah,” Nick nodded, glancing away from the bags that were turning around and to face Luke and Reggie, “But he’s been having nightmares,” Nick reached up and combed Reggie’s hair, the soft locks without gel for once, “You didn’t notice?” </p><p>Luke looked down, ashamed, he was a deep sleeper and wouldn’t have woken up if Reggie had been crying or jumping on him. “I-I’ve never heard him during the night, it’s just. You know what kind of sleeper I am and-” </p><p>“-hey, it’s fine.” Nick gently reassured, moving closer to the brunet and smiling, “That’s why there’s three of us.” He lent to press a kiss to his lips, lingering for a few moments before pulling back and noticing their bags and guitars. </p><p>Nick grabbed the bags and managed with the three of them before he went to grab a cart to put them on along with two guitars and Reggie’s bass, their other instruments had been taken directly from their show in New York to the venue in Toronto, meaning they didn’t have to carry everything with them.</p><p>Luke walked towards the exit, spotting Alex and Willie who were standing there with a sign. </p><p>“Hey.” Nick greeted, moving towards the both of them and embracing the drummers, “Did you really have to make a sign?” He questioned, glancing at their names written on the cardboard. </p><p>“Of course we did.” Willie greeted, looking to Luke and Reggie, “Someone's tired.” </p><p>Luke nodded, smiling fondly, “Yeah, he’s right though, the shows not until tomorrow night, and he’ll be right for rehearsal tomorrow.” </p><p>Alex smiled at his band mates, grabbing one of the bags at Nick’s feet, “Our first out of country gig, does it count if you’re both kind of Canadian?” </p><p>“That’s what I said!” Nick exclaimed with a grin, picking up his bag while Willie grabbed the third. </p><p> </p><p>They made their way to the car parked outside, Alex hopping in the driver’s seat as Nick and Willie put the bags and instruments in the trunk before getting into the car, Wilie sitting in the passenger seat next to Alex.</p><p>Luke slowly let Reggie down, manoeuvring him to lay along the seats, Reggie’s head on Luke’s lap and feet on Nick’s. </p><p>“He looks so peaceful like this.” Nick commented, reaching out to hold Reggie’s hand in his own, entangling their fingers before glancing out the window as they started to drive.  </p><p>Luke had been staring and admiring Reggie’s face since the plane and memorised every part to memory, he smiled at the bassist before grabbing his phone to check his notifications.</p><p>                                                                     <a></a></p><p>
  <a href="https://www.worldgreynews.com/details/104316/live-review-backseat-serenade-music-hall-of-williamsburg-29-1"> https://www.worldgreynews.com/details/104316/live-review-backseat-serenade-music-hall-of-williamsburg-29-1 </a>
</p><p>“Good review?” Nick asked, shifting slightly so he could see the article from where he was sitting.</p><p>Luke nodded in response, skimming the article, “You got two mentions, which is more than you deserve.” </p><p>Nick laughed, glancing back out the window, “What else does it say?” </p><p>“<em> The band pounced at the night with Some Kind of Disaster, the album title, beginning with lead singer Luke Patterson showing off his vocals, and ending with an epic thrashing of instruments </em> .” He read, “ <em> Immediately you were impressed by the immaculate tone of Patterson’s voice, hitting every note with force and purpose </em>.” </p><p>Nick rolled his eyes, “They did not write that about you.” </p><p>“Did too,” He answered, holding out his phone to Nick who took it from him and flicked through the article. </p><p>“Anything about me?” Willie asked from the passenger seat. </p><p>Nick shook his head, “Not good enough for the article apparently, but Alex gets a mention,” He paused, “<em> Alex Mercer on drums provided us with a killer performance </em>, they’re not wrong there, you always kill it, Alex.” </p><p>Alex glanced in the rear-view mirror at the three of them in the back seat, “I mean, we <em> all </em> killed it.” He answered with a small shrug. </p><p>“Babe,” Willie looked over at him, “Own it, you’re amazing.” He grinned. </p><p>“Alright,” Alex flushed, glancing back at Willie with a smile, “But I’m sure they’ll mention you in the next article.” </p><p>Willie shrugged, “The album’s out next week, we’ll have our own article.” </p><p>“Correct.” Nick handed back Luke his phone, shifting to slide his sleeves up to his elbows, smirking as he noticed Luke’s eyes go immediately to the dark lines inked on his skin.<br/>
<br/>
“Even if the album is entirely about Luke.” Willie shook his head, looking over his shoulder at Nick and grinning.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, the <em> entire </em> album is not about Luke.” He answered. </p><p>“I don’t mind if it is.” Luke shrugged with a smile, setting his phone down and running his fingers through Reggie’s hair. </p><p>“Of course you don’t, but the whole album isn’t about you, I can write about other things.” He shook his head. </p><p>“What, Carrie?” Willie supplied, turning to fiddle with the radio, “We get it Nick, you can only write about people you’ve actually slept with, hence why there’s no songs about me.” </p><p>“That’s not, I-” He shook his head, glancing back out the window with an exasperated look on his face. </p><p>“And that is how you get him to shut up,” Willie responded, with a shit-eating grin. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I will have you know that <em> Magnolia </em> is more about an existential crisis than a relationship.” Nick started as soon as they got out of the car, leaving Luke to wake Reggie, “I just didn’t want to get into it while Reggie was asleep.” He shrugged lightly, opening the boot of the car to pull out their cases and guitars. </p><p>“A song I am yet to hear.” Reggie yawned as he climbed out of the car, “Which is disappointing seeing as the song title is literally a flower and I’m a florist. Did you know that Magnolia’s symbolise endurance?” He offered, running his hand back through his hair and leaning against Nick. </p><p>“I did, Reg.” Nick answered with a smile, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek, “You sleep okay?” </p><p>Reggie nodded, “Yeah, thanks.” He smiled. </p><p>“You just wanted an excuse to swear on the album seeing as Flynn took your rap in Monsters.” Willie shrugged as he walked around to their side of the car and towards the entrance of the hotel they were staying at.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, Flynn’s on the album?” Luke glanced over at him. </p><p>Nick nodded, “There was literally no need for a white boy rapping on the album, I’m too white, you’re too white, babe.” </p><p>“Speak for yourself,” Luke screwed his nose up, “You’re whiter than I am.” </p><p>“Are we all getting dinner?” Reggie interrupted their bickering, grabbing the case that contained his bass and carrying it into the hotel lobby. </p><p>“Nope.” Luke answered, over pronouncing the ‘p’ sound, “I have dinner with my brother.” </p><p>“Ah, yes, the mysterious brother I have yet to meet.” Nick walked after Reggie. </p><p>“You haven’t met him either?” Reggie asked with a yawn. </p><p>“I have,” Alex smiled smugly, “I think Luke’s just worried that you’ll both realise you got the unattractive Patterson.” </p><p>“That is <em> so </em> not true.” Luke answered, setting down his guitar next to where Nick was standing, “You both definitely got the more attractive brother, I promise.” He shook his head before moving over to reception to get their room key. </p><p>All of them piled into the nearest lift, almost ready to crash, but they still had things to do and needed to settle into the hotel room. They got to the third floor where Willie and Alex got off, continuing until the sixth, where their room was.</p><p> </p><p>“Room 612, right?” Luke asked as he checked the key card in his hand before he handed it to Nick. </p><p>“I think so, we’re right here!” Nick responded and swiped the card a few times before it accepted and he pushed the door open. </p><p>The walls of the room were a soft creme with a cherry wood baseboard, a small kitchen in the entryway with the basics, microwave and minifridge with a basket of fruit and snacks. Continuing through there were two twin beds with a dresser in between them, a TV set in front with a desk next to it and a window that led to a balcony. On the other side was the bathroom with a shower big enough for all three of them and a sink that could surprisingly hold all of Reggie’s hair products, not that he’d ever admit to having that many.</p><p>Luke set his bag next to one of the beds and stretched, opening the case and changing his shirt quickly before looking back at the two of them, “I’m going to meet Nate, you two play nice, okay?” He remarked with a joking tone before grabbing his jacket and leaving.</p><p>Reggie dropped his bags and bass next to Luke’s and collapsed onto the bed, feeling his eyes close as he relaxed back onto the sheets. </p><p>Nick gently put his bags in a neat stack before he took his jacket and shirt off, leaving them on his bag, “I’m gonna go shower real fast, okay?” </p><p>Reggie nodded into the pillow with a muffled, “M’kay.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick grabbed his toiletry bag and turned the water on, letting it heat up as he fished out the bottles of shampoo and conditioner, <em> “Summer Sunshine! All the guys on the beach and gettin' their tan. Summer Sunshine! O-oh! O-oh!” </em> He softly sang as he got in the shower, mumbling the lyrics, squirting some shampoo and scrubbing it in as he got louder, <em> “On the daily going crazy, praying summer’s racing, but it's finally here! Ditch the books and run outside, go grab a sip and catch a ride into the pier!” </em> Nick held the soap bar like a microphone, hours with his sister as she was watching <em> Barbie </em> movies. The song was ingrained in his mind.</p><p>He didn’t hear the door to the bathroom open over his singing, <em> “Get up, and don't need a day to take a walk, and talk with everyone I see. Going glamourous and imma break the rules!”  </em></p><p>He almost slipped when arms wrapped around his waist with another voice joined in, making him jump, <em> “Summer sunshine, o-oh o-oh!” </em>Reggie vocalised and steadied Nick with a smug smile. “The girls always won at indoor recess movies.” He explained while he washed the soap from Nick’s hair, the watery bubbles cleared out from his blond locks as Reggie scratched his nails against his scalp, tilting Nick’s head back to catch the water. </p><p>Nick made a small involuntary moan when Reggie tugged a little too hard, surprising both boys, the guitarist glancing back at Reggie with wide eyes. </p><p>All three of them had experimented throughout the years, finding new and old things but this was<em> definitely </em> brand new, and Reggie wasn’t going to show any mercy. He smiled innocently at Nick and tugged again, Nick clearly struggling to not give a reaction as Reggie’s other hand was tracing along his waist, close to where Nick wanted but not quite there yet. </p><p>Reggie tugged a little harder and all of the sounds Nick was holding back came out and the brunet’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment at the feeling of Nick pressing their hips together, the blond’s cock twitching at the contact, which caused a reaction of his own. </p><p>Nick sought this opportunity and rolled his hips against Reggie’s causing him to release his hair, Reggie grinded back and leaned in, kissing him roughly, grinning against his lips, “Feeling okay?” He teased. </p><p>Nick nodded breathlessly as he pressed harder against the bassist making Reggie open his mouth against the pressure of his lip ring, moaning at the feeling. </p><p>Nick pushed his tongue against Reggie’s, trying to get control and was winning until he felt a sharp pain from his head, his neck tilting back and the action sending shockwaves down his spine, causing him to moan involuntarily. Back to square one. </p><p>Reggie felt Nick become harder as he tugged on the strands, wrapping his long, calloused fingers around his length and starting to move his hand slowly. </p><p>Both of them knew that at this point Reggie had full control, and he had one of his hands tight in Nick’s hair, making him moan and needy for more. </p><p>Reggie leaned in, “You like that, huh?” He whispered, tracing his teeth along Nick’s ear and pressing him against the wall, both of them hard and close to finishing. With one last touch Nick fell apart, leaning against Reggie and pressing his forehead to his neck. </p><p>“That’s it, baby.” Reggie gave Nick a soft kiss before gently guiding him towards the water and rinsed the both of them off, grabbing a loofa and cleaning them down as Nick’s adrenaline high fell, as did his energy, he didn’t have the chance to sleep in the car or for the whole flight like Reggie did.</p><p>Reggie poured some of his own conditioner and scrunched it into Nick’s hair, “You did so good baby, I got you now. You did so good.” He told him as Nick nodded in response and the last of the conditioner was washed from his hair.</p><p>Reggie turned the water off and grabbed a towel, handing one to Nick and keeping one for himself before he lead the blond to the bed, Nick yawning as the sleep deprivation from traveling and shower sex kicked in. </p><p>Reggie helped him get his clothes on before letting him lay between his legs, Nick resting back against the bassist and letting his eyes close as Reggie’s hands traced his tattoos and innocently ran his fingers through his drying hair. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luke rang the doorbell, the house looking just the way he’d left it all those years ago. His brothers hockey gear out on the porch and pots of daisies with hollyhocks along the pathway. He remembered the times when his mother would be planting them as him and his siblings ran around the yard, always so close to breaking the pots trying to dodge each other. </p><p>“Luke?” He looked up at the call of his name, he saw his mother looking at him. A tentative smile pulled at her lips as she opened the door to let him in. </p><p>“Hey Mom, how’s it been?” He asked, trying to clear some of the tension. </p><p>His mother smiled at him, “Good, Nathanial is visiting from University. Morgan and Emma just got engaged and with the new promotion they can get started with plans for a house and a family.” He followed her to the kitchen as she gushed about his siblings accomplishments.</p><p>“I try very hard to be annoying, don’t insult my ability to annoy!” A voice shouted from the kitchen, he recognised as his dad. Always ready to make someone laugh. Mitch was flipping a pan over a plate and lifted to reveal one of Luke’ childhood favourites, spaghetti pie.</p><p>He remembers eating it during summer nights or late school evenings after practice. The moment it hit his mouth, the warm cheese, pasta, and tomato combination reminded him of the comfort of home. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and tug him to the table. </p><p>“Lulu! Oh my goodness has it been a while! Come, dad just baked some maple and bacon cookies and <em> wow </em>.” Nate said while grabbing a few from a plate and handing them to him. Nate was twenty and past Canadian drinking age, but was studying abroad in America for a bit and was excited to get caught up with all his friends that had remained in Canada, no matter the consequences of hangovers that loomed.</p><p>“Dad and I got a two-four before you got here, wanna open it up?” </p><p>Luke shook his head, he didn’t like drinking the day before a show. </p><p>“More for me then, hey dad!” Nate turned around to Mitch who was finishing up the sausages. “Pouvez-vous me donner une bière?” He asked. </p><p>“Get one yourself, you chucklehead, I’m makin’ dinner over here.” </p><p>Nate huffed before grabbing himself a beer from the fridge and sitting back down just as his dad finished up. </p><p>“Dinner!” His mom came into the room and Luke and his brother got into their proper seating, maneuvering the plates to make room. The table was filled with home foods like sausages he used to have for lunch, apple salad with the sweet cream his mom prepared only on special occasions.</p><p>“So Luke, what have you been up to these past years?” His mom looked at him, hope in her eyes.</p><p>“Well, the band is on tour-” </p><p>His father’s stare changed, “Oh, so you are living in someone’s garage is that it? Is that why you came home?” </p><p>Luke fummed, that was why he didn’t want Nick and Reggie here. If they couldn’t accept the band, how would they accept their relationship? “No, dad,” He shook his head, “We had five top ten songs, we just finished the states and are on a world tour. We have been for months. If you paid attention to <em> anything </em> I said on the phone, you would have known this.” Luke gave a sympathetic look towards his younger brother and reached for his jacket. </p><p>Right as he was going to grab it and run, it felt like that was all he did with his family, his mom thankfully stopped him, keeping her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re right, Luke. We didn’t listen to you, maybe now we can have that chance now. C’mon, I promise to listen. Your father does too.” Emily gave Mitch a stern look that told him he had no say in the matter. </p><p> </p><p>When they were cleaning up after dinner, Nate was playing music from his phone as they danced around the kitchen, then a familiar melody started playing. The riff of his guitar playing through the speakers of the phone, no one blinking an eye or glancing over at the guitarist. His brother however was singing every lyric, hitting every line and cue perfectly. He didn't know whether to be mad, annoyed or surprised. So he decided to toy with them, see how far he could go.</p><p>“What song is this?” He asked, breaking the flow, looking to his brother.</p><p>“Uh,” Nate paused, looking at his phone, “Getaway Green? My friend was playing it on loop all the time that I just had him add it to my Spotify at one point.” He answered with a shrug before he continued the lyrics, <em> “ </em> <em> I know I’m not supposed to colour in the lines when it comes to you, undefined and out of mind til you get lost and lonely too.”  </em></p><p>Luke was so close to breaking down and laughing but he managed to keep his composure, nudging his brother before leaning against him, “We’re actually going to that gig tomorrow, wanna come?” </p><p>He watched as his brother’s eyes lit up and grinned back at him, nodding. Not too excited and not to dismissive, an expression Luke had taught him when they were younger and Nate had a crush on some girl.</p><p>The night ended with Luke trying to carry the leftovers his mom gave him and several hugs goodbye. A relationship reformed.</p><p> </p><p>When Luke returned from visiting his parents house, Nick was asleep and Reggie was watching the TV, the volume low, but he could still hear the familiar French-Canadian dialect through the speakers. </p><p>“Hey.” He smiled, pulling off his jacket and toeing off his shoes before moving to lay next to Reggie in the twin bed, pressing a kiss to his lips and being cautious not to wake Nick. </p><p>“Hey.” Reggie responded, moving his hand from Nick’s hair to take Luke’s hand, “How was dinner?” </p><p>Luke nodded, lacing his fingers through the bassist’s, “Good, I think my brother agreed to come to the gig tomorrow night?”</p><p>Reggie perked up, smiling, “That’s great!” He exclaimed before pausing and looking to check that he hadn’t woken up Nick, “That’s awesome,” He continued, voice lower this time. </p><p>“Did you eat?” He glanced at the TV, resting his head against Reggie’s shoulder. </p><p>“Nah, but it’s cool, we had a shower and then Nick passed out.” He moved his hand from behind his head back to Nick’s hair, carding his fingers through the locks that had curled in his sleep. </p><p>“I can get you something?” Luke offered, glancing over to the containers of leftovers his mother had insisted he take.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s fine, I was going to get up and go to the bathroom when you got back anyway, I can grab something.” Reggie looked down fondly at the blond before he shifted, the motion waking Nick and causing him to open his eyes at the movement of his human pillow.<br/>
<br/>
Luke wrapped his arms around Nick, pulling the covers up higher around the both of them and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Retourne dormir, mon amour.” He spoke, holding him tightly. </p><p>“What?” Nick mumbled, voice laced with sleep, pressing his face to Luke’s neck and closing his eyes. </p><p>“Go back to sleep.” He smoothed a hand through his hair, feeling Nick fall back asleep in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie blinked his eyes open at the feeling of a soft breeze coming from the open balcony door, the remnants of his recent nightmare already starting to dissipate from his mind, he could hardly remember what he’d dreamt about now that his eyes were open. </p><p>He sat up, cautious not to disrupt the sleeping body next to him and got to his feet, grabbing the first jumper he could find and shrugging it on as he stepped out into the cool air, wrapping his arms around himself and smiling at the familiar blond head of hair and the soft sound of guitar chords.<br/>
<br/>
“Couldn’t sleep?” Reggie asked, taking the unoccupied seat on the balcony and leaning against the table. </p><p>Nick jumped slightly at the voice, glancing up from his guitar to see Reggie sitting across from him, “Yeah,” He responded, silence settling between them for a long moment before he spoke again, “Nightmares?” </p><p>Reggie didn’t answer, pulling the sleeves of Nick’s jumper down over his hands, getting to his feet and moving back into the room to grab his pouch from his bag and returning to his seat, rolling out a cigarette between his fingers before he lit the smoke and lent back on his chair. </p><p>Nick inhaled, his fingers stilling as he leant forward against the instrument, “<em> You smell of daisies from the flowers in your hair,” </em> He sang quietly, fingers finding the chords again. </p><p>“That’s new.” Reggie exhaled smoke, he hardly smoked, saving the vice for moments like these when it was quiet outside and he needed something to do with his hands that didn’t rely on someone else. </p><p>“It’s half a lyric, I think.” Nick frowned down at his guitar, moving to rest the instrument on the table between them and got to his feet, moving closer to where Reggie was, “Are we not talking about it?” He knelt in front of him, taking his unoccupied hand with his own. </p><p>“We’re not.” </p><p>Nick nodded, smiling softly at the bassist as he squeezed his hand, “Do you want company?”</p><p>Reggie nodded in response, taking another drag from his cigarette and exhaling smoke into the chilled air. </p><p>“Good.” Nick got to his feet and pulled Reggie to his feet, moving the chair out of the way and sitting down on the cold ground of the balcony, tugging Reggie down until he settled between his legs and lent back against him. He pressed a kiss to the side of his head before carding his fingers through his dark hair, letting out a sigh. </p><p>“I love you.” Reggie breathed in between inhales from his cigarette, the words almost not loud enough for Nick to catch. </p><p>The guitarist smiled, pressing a kiss to Reggie’s neck and wrapping an arm tightly around his waist, “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Toronto, Canada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick and Reggie meet Luke's younger brother and Reggie receives a phone call he wasn't expecting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “But there’s this ringing in my head.” </em>Nick grinned as he looked over at his cousin as she sang, fingers moving on his guitar as they ran through Thanks to You. </p>
<p><em> “Who said it was going to be easy?” </em>Kayla backed him up, meeting his eyes and pulling back from the microphone enough so she could laugh without the sound ringing out through the speakers of the venue. </p>
<p>He turned his head, watching Willie rocking out on the drums behind him and then Bobby on his other side, opposite Kayla, guitar lifted above his head as he played a chord. </p>
<p>They were playing <em> Lee’s Palace </em> , an alternative rock venue in Toronto that the likes of the <em> Arctic Monkeys </em> , <em> Nirvana </em> and <em> Oasis </em> had played, it felt surreal, being here where groups like that had played? Even though they were just supporting <em> Backseat Serenade </em>, it felt like the start of them getting big, it was this, the album release within the next week and the remainder of the tour, they were all excited to see where they’d be this time next year. </p>
<p>
  <em> “And thanks to you, for all the nightmares. There’s not a night that I sleep quiet and complacent without my medication. ‘Cause there’s this ringing in my head.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Kayla moved over to him, bass in hand as she lent in close to his microphone,<em> “Who said it was going to be easy?”  </em></p>
<p><em> “As the ghost of you hangs over my bed.” </em>He pulled back enough, running his hand through his hair before his fingers returned to the strings of his guitar. </p>
<p><em> “And I’ll spend,” </em>The three of them sang, leaving him enough space to come in with the next lyrics, mouth pressed close to the microphone. </p>
<p><em> “My whole life-time with your life-line wrapped around my throat.” </em>Nick couldn’t have been happier with their set, they’d sounded great and managed through eight out of the ten songs that were being released on their album. </p>
<p><em> “Thanks to you,” </em>The three of them sang again, loud through the headphones that were in his ears.</p>
<p><em> “I’m holding on.” </em>The music cut out, the three of them grinning at each other as they completed the last song on their set list. </p>
<p>Nick let his guitar hang on it’s strap, both hands wrapped around the microphone, as he leant forward and spoke, “We’re <em> Calamity </em>,” He laughed, glancing over towards the wings of the stage and spotting the four members of the band that was following them, Luke grinning at him. “Thanks for putting up with us.” He pulled back from the microphone, dropping his head in an awkward half bow, and the four of them walked off stage, immediately pulled into a tight embrace. </p>
<p>“You should have let Kayla do all the talking,” Luke teased, voice only just audible over the crowd, once he’d removed his ear pieces, “At least she speaks French.” </p>
<p>Nick pulled back with a grin, pulling his guitar over his head and pulling the cord free that connected him to the amp, “If you can get through one of your songs in French, I’ll make it worth your while.” He winked, setting his guitar down on its stand, feeling a familiar set of arms wrap around his waist from behind and a kiss pressed to his cheek. </p>
<p>“You were great.” Reggie grinned, mouth against his ear, pulling back after a few more moments and moving to plug his ear pieces into the body piece so he could properly hear the music that they’d be playing on stage instead of the sounds coming from the crowd. </p>
<p>“Break a leg.” Nick lent into kiss the bassist, watching the way the four of them, Luke, Reggie, Flynn and Alex walked onto the stage, Willie and Alex’s hands linked until the last moment they had to let go. </p>
<p>“Bonsoir, Toronto, nous sommes <em> Backseat Serenade </em> .” Luke spoke into the microphone before he started with the opening vocals to <em> Some Kind of Disaster </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nate was unashamedly checking out the blond lead singer that was on the stage from the opening act, the tattoos and dark lip ring just doing it for him. </p>
<p>He became beyond surprised when Luke stepped out onto the same stage, his eyes darting around at the crowd who cheered loudly at the new addition.</p>
<p>The gig had been great once he’d gotten past the shock that his older brother was the lead singer of the band, a band that he knew lyrics to their songs, he’d even saved their album to his Spotify account. </p>
<p>Rushing through the crowd to get to Luke, to talk about what had just happened, groupies closely behind, he got to the entrance in mere seconds, when a security guard stopped him.</p>
<p>“No, dude, I need to get through!” The guard rolled his eyes, probably hearing that a million times a day.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t everyone <em> need </em> to get through?” He said as groupies caught up to him, pushing him against the rope and closer to the security guard. They kept clamoring trying to get through when his blond saviour came out, the same one that he’d seen on stage earlier, slightly hiding behind the guard, several of the groupies that surrounded him recognising the guitarist and calling out his name. </p>
<p>Nate paused, mouth open as Nick reached to grab Nate’s wrist pulling him out of the group and past the security guard who was staring at him.</p>
<p>Getting closer he lent in so he could be heard over the crowd, “You’re Nate, right?” </p>
<p>He nodded in return, eyes wide. </p>
<p>Satisfied, Nick led him backstage, not noticing the crowd's behavior at the scene.</p>
<p>Nate followed Nick through the dark halls of the behind the scenes, holding back his glee of being next to one of the <em> hottest </em>band members he’d ever seen. The minute they stopped and got into a room he was ready with a set of one liners. </p>
<p>“So, it’s Nick yeah?” He asked, just to confirm, when Nick nods he starts to shoot his shot, “How’s the band doing?” </p>
<p>Nick smiles easily and starts talking about the tour, “With the album next week, and the rest of the international tour? I think we have a real shot at going down in history.” He laughs and Nate joins in, ready to fire at will.</p>
<p>“Well, I may not go down in history but, I’ll go down on you.” His sudden flirt made Nick do a double take and glance back, eyes wide and cheeks burning as he struggled to come up with a response.</p>
<p>Luke and Reggie suddenly appeared through the door, arms around each other, successfully bringing Nick out of his daze.</p>
<p>Nate blinked at the brunet standing next to his brother then glanced back to Nick, wondering how two of the most attractive people he’d ever seen were standing in the same room with him, and they both knew his brother. </p>
<p>“Hey guys, this is my brother Nate. He is a <em> big </em> fan, so big, enormous actually. This boy can’t get enough of me. I swear, clingy little brother he is.” Luke was ruffling at his hair and Nate retorted with a small hit to Luke’s stomach. </p>
<p>“Haha, very funny. I actually have so much more dirt on you than you have on me. Like the time you thought <em> bangs </em> were a good idea and-” Luke quickly stopped and put a hand over his brother's mouth, the two fighting back and forth. </p>
<p>Nate was out of breath due to the lack of air, blocked by Luke’s hand. Reggie noticed and intervened, separating the two as Nate was gasping for air.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, Nate, I am so sorry.” Luke said, trying to calm his brother. </p>
<p>Nate nodded and looked at Reggie, “You good man?” </p>
<p>Nate smiled and replied, “Yeah, I just need some vitamin D.” He looked him up and down before pausing his gaze on Reggie’s crotch, then winking so he got the idea. </p>
<p>Reggie was surprised at the flirting, trying to not to laugh at Luke’s expression behind Nate, “Yeah, but it might be more than you bargained for.” Reggie winked back, voice teasing.  </p>
<p>Both Luke and Nick looked at him with raised eyebrows, then continued their conversation, they went through regular stuff like what they’ve been doing, jokes, video games and when they moved to clothes, Reggie mentioned a skirt he got on sale.</p>
<p>“It was so cute and I got it fifty percent off!” He gushed, thinking about the red plaid skirt with chains on the side</p>
<p>“I’d prefer it one hundred percent off.” Nate commented, but got a confused look from Reggie.</p>
<p>“You can’t just give stuff away.” He replied.</p>
<p>“No, Reggie-” </p>
<p>“That’s a terrible way to run a business, Nate!” Reggie was being himself and Nick and Luke knew it, laughing hysterically at the failed attempt.</p>
<p>After a bit longer both the drummers from the bands appeared, a tray of beers in Alex’s hands, the other carrying a tray of clear shots, “Tradition,” The long-haired brunet grinned as he handed him a shot, “Always do a shot before and after a gig.”</p>
<p>Nick rolled his eyes and lent to grab one from the tray, not missing a beat as he tipped his head back and swallowed the liquid, Nate busy watching the way his eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head back, a stray drop of tequila ran from the corner of his mouth. </p>
<p>Nate lent in closer to Nick, the sound in the room now loud that they were joined by the other members of Calamity, the only person from either band missing seemed to be Flynn, “Where’s the pianist?” He asked, leaning in close to the blond. </p>
<p>“Flynn?” He questioned, taking a sip of his beer and looking over at Nate, “Probably back at the hotel, facetiming Carrie, her girlfriend, she had to stay in LA, take care of things, but I think she’ll be rejoining us in Vancouver.” </p>
<p>“That’s sick!” Nate exclaimed, taking a sip of his own beer, “You guys are heading to Europe next?” </p>
<p>Nick nodded, grinning, “Yeah, I’m so fucking excited.” He remarked, “It’s going to be amazing.” </p>
<p>Nate glanced towards Luke with a grin, noticing the way that his brother’s shoulder was brushing against Reggie’s, seeing the way that they looked at each other, he wondered if they were close, or if he had a shot with either Reggie <em> or </em> Nick, “Are Luke and Reggie together?” He asked, changing the subject. </p>
<p>Nick looked over at the two of them and smiled fondly, Nate was surprised at the look, did Nick have a thing for one of them? </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s been a while now.” He admitted, taking another drink from his beer. </p>
<p>“So, is anyone in either of the bands straight?” </p>
<p>Nick laughed, glancing around the room before shaking his head, “Honestly? I don’t think so.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reggie’s phone then buzzed from an unknown caller, He was going to leave it until it called again, and again, and <em> again </em>. </p>
<p>At the fifth missed call Reggie excused himself from his conversation with Luke and stepped out into the hallway, wondering who was calling so insistently, especially this late at night, “Hello?” </p>
<p>“Is this Reginald Peters?” A man’s voice asked, slightly shaking on the other end. </p>
<p>“Yes, this is he, who is this?” He asked, how did this person get his number?</p>
<p>“Hi, I-I’m sorry to be the one to do this. I am Ray Molina, a friend of your mother’s and-”</p>
<p>Reggie’s mind went blank. His mom was dead, was this some kind of joke? </p>
<p>“-I’m sorry for your loss.” </p>
<p>Reggie came back, confused as ever, “Wait, slow down. My mother’s been gone for years, who’s dead?” </p>
<p>Ray paused, a heavy breath in and out was heard and Reggie could hear the man trying not to let his tears overcome his words, “Your father Reggie, he’s gone. I-I’m sorry someone else could have done this, but I was the only one who would set up arrangements for you. No one else in the family even remembered he had a son.” </p>
<p>Reggie scoffed, his own family forgot about him. His aunts and uncles, blocking him from memory of every bruise and break he had when they came over.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Reggie was three and was with his mom, back from pre-school. The smell of warm cookies wafting through the air as he walked into the house. He put his bag away and went to the smell he saw his dad there, with a plate full of chocolate chips and three glasses of milk.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Daddy!” His little legs ran to his dad, as he was indulged in a hug, swung around. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hey there you little monster! Want some cookies?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Reggie nodded eagerly and his dad set him on his high chair. Reggie giggled and gagged when his mom and dad kissed. </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Eww! That’s gross!” He said, scrunching his face. His parents laughed and then picked him up, nodding to each other they both kissed his cheeks. Reggie squealed and tried to escape but to no avail. </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em> It was a sunny funeral, which didn’t feel right. He wanted it to be stormy and raining, he wanted the sky to look how he felt.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The audience was scattered around, from young to old, both sides of the family. His mom’s death wasn’t sudden or slow, it was like it was timed. Timed just for Reggie to see the moment light left her eyes.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They were on their way to a picnic, Reggie’s favourite stuffed turtle by his side. He was talking about school, Voltron and Transformers. His dad was smiling in the driver’s seat and his mom was listening from the passenger seat. When Reggie looked out the window he saw a car, swerving side to side on the road. It got closer and his dad kept driving, trying to formulate the words to get them to stop. His breathing got heavy and tears started to form, blubbering out parts and pieces of what he wanted to say. His mom looked back, trying to calm him when it hit.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Reggie saw at the front of the car hit the side of theirs. His mom’s face of worry became panicked as her eyes widened and her head knocked back, hitting the window and then hitting against the headrest of her seat, and her body was then flung back forward. His dad was safe though, the airbag protecting him at it should’ve, but his breathing was short and his eyes were closed. Reggie’s head hit the window, and then front seat and back. His seat belt digging into his neck as his tiny fingers fumbled with the child lock. The stuffed turtle he had gotten from a man with his mom, a mini-vacation while his dad had work, was discarded on the ground. His own sobs choking him as his mom’s eyes flickered suddenly, looking at him, her arms reaching out and unlocking him. Her head was bleeding, sticking to her dark locks that used to frame her face in a brightening way. Her hand cupped Reggie’s small face as he reached for her, his small hands calling out for her to hold him.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I love you baby, you’re my little chrysanthemum.” She said , reaching for the stuffed turtle and placing it in his little hands. “Never forget this baby, always keep it with you.” Then her eyes stopped moving, her chest stopped going up and down. His dad still unconscious and Reggie alone, trying to avoid the broken glass shards from the window to get to his mom.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Her little boy’s voice called out for her as she faded away into the darkness. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Now Reggie was wearing a black suit and dress shoes. He was at the front, sitting on a chair, most of the guests thought he didn’t know what was going on, but he did. He was there.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Most people told his dad that they were going to move on but that’s what sucked about it. In a year or two all these people would forget about her, about her laugh and voice, her face would go in and out of memory for them. Her scent of lilacs wouldn’t roam the house anymore and the soft melodies of country guitar wouldn't be here every christmas.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Who was going to help him with his hair, or watch his favorite shows? Who was going to read him his stories at night or comfort him when he was sick? His dad would do that too, but his mom did it nicer, softer, sweeter. His dad was gonna help him, Reggie thought.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It was going to be okay because he still has one person that would hold him. At the end, when his dad was packing things up, Reggie went to the front. His mom in a yellow sunflower dress and leather jacket, pearl earring on and a chrysanthemum between her hands as they rested on her stomach. She was pale and thin, her cheeks sunken and skin droopy. His little hands tried to move her, reach out for something he could take to keep. When his dad walked over, a hand to the shoulder and glanced at him. He sighed and moved his wife’s body, slipping her arms out of the jacket careful to not disturb her. A teary smile as Reggie held the leather close, a tiny bottle of his mother’s perfume in one pocket and a bead necklace in the other. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> His back slammed against the wall, his dad’s boot sharply to his stomach as he curled in on himself. The house stained with beer and smoke, reeking from the inside.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You fuckin’ around with me? I asked you to do one thing and you couldn’t even try. ‘Get beer from the store’ I said, and you talked back.” He kicked Reggie again, then crouched down, grabbing his face and forcing Reggie to face him. “Now who caused this?” he said, Reggie tried not to gag at the mixture of coffee, beer and cigarettes.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t blame anyone, sir. I did this myself, it’s my fault. Everything is my fault.” The small mantra he had memorised by seven. Everything had been going good for a year, his dad and him grieving together. Until one day, when Reggie was five his dad had found a letter. In the morning he said it was from an old friend and left it on the table, but when Reggie had to walk home and returned, greeted with a beer bottle above his head, he ran. Trying to adapt quickly. Now at age ten, he’s had more bruises and broken bones than he could count. Teachers asked but he just excused that he fell from the park or if he could, used his mom’s old and probably expired makeup to try and cover some things. He had learned that he needed to go to gym early or what times of the year he needed to avoid his dad. Like during physicals where they made him take his shirt off or the swim test. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reggie knew he couldn’t go back into the room, his social battery just depleted from the phone call and all the memories that it had reminded him of. Both those good and bad memories mixed in his head, he closed his eyes and leant against the wall before typing out a message to his boys. </p>
<p>
  <b>powerpuff girls</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Gonna go to the room, have fun for me. </em>
</p>
<p><em> Lovebug </em> <b>🐞💚</b> <em> and The Hot One </em> <b>💙</b> <em> are typing... </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Nate glanced over as Nick typed out a message on his phone, frowning at the words on the screen, “<em> Whiskey Princess </em>?” He questioned, pausing at the contact name. </p>
<p>Nick grinned and shook his head, “A nickname for your brother.” He admitted as he typed out a message and pressed send.</p>
<p>“That’s a story you have to tell me.” He took a sip from his drink. </p>
<p>Nate watched the way Nick and Luke’s eyes met across the room, Luke grabbing his jacket from where he’d put it down and motioning with his head for Nick to follow him. </p>
<p>Nick nodded in response and swallowed the last of his beer, “A story for another time.” He patted Nate on the shoulder and pulled his own jacket on, covering up the tattoos that he’d been staring at, “It was nice to meet you, Nate.” Nick continued, not waiting for a reply as he watched the blond walk closer to his brother, their hands linking as they got close enough. </p>
<p>Nate frowned at the interaction, setting his beer down and following after the two of them into the hallway, pausing in the doorway at the sight of Nick’s back pressed against the wall, Luke’s mouth against the blond’s, their hands on each other.  </p>
<p>Nate couldn’t believe that the two of them could do that right there, with their friends and bandmates in the room closest, what about Reggie? Nate could imagine the look on his face if he found out that Luke was cheating. </p>
<p>Nate grabbed his jacket, rushing to leave. He needed to talk to Reggie without Luke or Nick around, which was probably impossible since they were always with each other.  His eyes flickered around the room, landing on one of the bandmates from <em> Backseat Serenade </em>, Alex, he  remembered, they’d met once before, when Luke had come to visit him. </p>
<p>He quietly approached, trying not to disturb the group as much as possible, the scene with Luke and Nick fresh in his mind. His brother was a fucking dick, Nick too. </p>
<p>Alex and Willie noticed him and closed their conversation, letting him join in.</p>
<p>“Hey man! What’s up?” Alex asked, then noticed his jacket, “Oh, you heading off? Need help to find the exit?” </p>
<p>Nate shook his head, glancing down at his hands, “Actually, Reggie said he’d give me his number but he needed to leave and Luke isn’t responding, knowing him he’s probably forgotten and won’t remember for about three years.” He said, hoping that was convincing enough. </p>
<p>Fortunately Alex laughed and agreed, texting him Reggie’s number. </p>
<p>“We need to hang out sometime though, for real, remember last time when we were at your friends apartment and got Luke so drunk he did a Russian accent?” </p>
<p>Nate laughed at the memory, apparently at a rare, specific point of alcohol, Luke’s accent changed from Canadian to anything else, “For sure! There is this cool new restaurant near there we could try, a new hotdog joint that’s pretty popular. ‘Sam and Ella’s’ I think.” </p>
<p>Alex smiled, letting him know that he’d text if they were free the next day, and Nate left, remembering his original mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reggie had stopped by a Loblaws to get a pint of strawberry ice cream, comfort food to soothe his nerves after the phone call and resurfacing memories. He grabbed two other flavours just in case Nick or Luke wanted some, the last time the two had stolen Reggie’s ice cream, the local shop had run out of his favourite flavour and he didn’t talk to them for the rest of the night. </p>
<p>Reggie thought back on the good memories of his father, the days that they’d go to the park and family dinners. He was always good, he wondered what had changed so suddenly. Was it his mom’s death finally hitting him or maybe he realised how useless Reggie really was? That’s what Reggie used as an excuse, if he dived in deeper than that he’d go on the brink and crash, he already was a shell at the moment. </p>
<p>His movements slow and numb, on autopilot to get to the hotel and eat ice cream. Nothing more, nothing less. Socialising was out the window, if anyone had asked if he was okay or tried to ask him a question, his thoughts that were jumbled would come out in broken cries, alerting whoever he was speaking to that he wasn’t okay.  </p>
<p>He took his ice cream through self check out and walked to the hotel. It was only a few miles from the venue so he took his time, shoving spoonfuls of the creamy pink dessert into his mouth. His hair was still sweaty but now a coldness nipped at him, the mixture of his hair plastered against his forehead and the weather not helping his mood as he went down the sidewalk. He could see the lights of the entrance from where he was, so close and yet so far. </p>
<p>He picked up his pace and entered through the doors, seeing Alex and Willie near the elevators he took a sharp left and pushed the door to the stairs open, starting up the several flights to the floor they were saying on.  </p>
<p>The two were sweet but he didn’t want to be trapped in their room with them, Alex worrying about his sugar intake and being scolded by Willie for not seeing he was crying and ending up in a cuddle pile with Alex until Willie got Luke or Nick. With a distressed noise he walked up the flights of stairs, focusing on the thought of being in bed, and more ice cream and not shutting down just quite yet. He stumbled out the sixth floor door and swiped his key card to his room. Shoving the extra pint into the mini-freezer and his empty one to the bin, opening the second, mint-chocolate chip, was Nick’s usual preference but Reggie liked it from time to time. The taste was usually over-powering but at the moment he needed to feel something steady and strong. He grabbed his turtle pillow from his bag and set it next to him and he got under the blankets, turning on some soft rock through his earbuds and just...sat. He didn’t sleep or move, his chest breathed so soft and slow that if you weren’t focusing, you wouldn’t have seen it. He let his eyes water and tears fall, as the eye liner ran down his cheeks. One spoon, then another, gradually building then stopping to let it melt in his mouth. The sweet and cooling sensation kept Reggie from completely turning his mind off, kept him focusing on the guitar and beat of the music as the cold cream went down his through with the after feeling of the flavour. </p>
<p>Then he had an idea, he grabbed his phone and went to his files that were hidden away on his phone, opening up the folder titled <em> Affair After Dark </em> , the unreleased <em> Calamity </em> album that Reggie may or may not have convinced Willie to send to him (blackmail may have been involved). He needed Nick’s voice, needed it to comfort and hold him, wrap around his head to cradle his thoughts. He selected the song <em> Magnolia </em>, setting his phone back in his lap and closing his eyes, listening to the soft keyboard that started on the track, a guitar joining in, filling Reggie’s ears as he smiled. If Nick asked him he’d say he hadn't heard this song yet, the blond had been keeping the album and track list under wraps, even if it was going to be released soon. This was one of the two tracks off the album that the band hadn’t played live, but it was Reggie’s favourite. </p>
<p><em> “ </em> <em> Quit honking your horns, there's five other lanes, and I am king of them all and faster than light,” </em> Nick’s voice was singing, a style different than usual but Reggie relished it nonetheless, setting the pint on the nightstand and focusing on Nick. </p>
<p><em> “Show me the way, oh, show me the light. Yeah, I'm drunk but I'm ready to kick some ass tonight,” </em> Reggie giggled, it totally summed up drunk Nick, a hot mess, ready to punch someone’s lights out, his aim was terrible when drunk so he never actually succeeded at it, but it was the thought that counted. When Nick wanted to fight a wall on Reggie’s behalf or a set of stairs for Luke. </p>
<p><em>“As I flip you the bird, I'm a pain in the ass. Yeah, I'm a real piece of work, just waving my arms like some terrible mime, and shaking my ass,”</em> The lyrics were terribly blunt yet so true to what Nick thought about himself, relating to the title like a perfect bouquet. The beat and melody, drums and lyrics all match up like stems and flowers, petals and the wrapping.</p>
<p><em> “There's no way tonight, as far as I know. That heaven will take me, so I'm staggering home.” </em>  Magnolia’s were resistant, living for many years and not backing down, powering through their environment and not being as fragile as they looked. It described Nick with his struggles to get this far, it related to Reggie with his dad and past, Luke with his family. As much as he loved Nick’s voice, he wanted him instead, both of them. To be here next to him and to just wrap their arms around him, sandwiching him until he woke up. Reggie let his eyes close and put the song on loop, Nick’s voice helping him settle to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick and Luke were done with being hot and heavy, Luke resting his head on Nick’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“C’mon princess, let’s go to the hotel.” Luke grumbled, wanting to continue but then thought of Reggie. Reggie was probably alone and worrying about them, even if he said not to have fun, Luke knew him better. A few hours alone is okay but Reggie had left ages ago. Luke nodded and grabbed both of their jackets and headed off, they were the last ones to leave, even if they’d ended up in one of the dressing rooms, Nick against the wall and Luke between his legs. </p>
<p>“Ready?” Nick called, turning to Luke. He nodded and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, as they walked to the hotel. It was an easy walk, seeing the cars and lights on the street, but it was still dark enough to look up at the stars every so often. As they took the elevator up to the room, wanting to take a quick shower and go to sleep, they noticed Reggie. Ice cream was next to him on the bedside table, and his eyes were red and puffy, his arms tight around his turtle pillow he used for travel. Luke nodded to Nick and grabbed the pint, cleaning Reggie’s face as gently as possible. Unravelling his earbuds and setting his phone aside and saw that Reggie was still in the clothes he’d been wearing at the concert. </p>
<p>“Full shutdown?” Nick asked, when Reggie went into shutdown he needed to eat, sleep, and clean. The basics were what Nick and Luke worked on before letting Reggie do what he wanted. </p>
<p>Luke gently brushed his fingers through Reggie’s hair, soft and slow at first then a little more to get him to wake up. </p>
<p>“Mmh? S’eepin.” He mumbled, but leaned into Luke's hand.</p>
<p>Luke sent a worried glance to Nick and manoeuvred Reggie to sit up, Nick coming around the other side and helping. Once they distracted Reggie with their hands in his hair, combing and playing with the strands and caressing his face and the other took his shirt off, untying his shoes and belt. When they were done, Luke held Reggie as Nick got ready to shower and vise versa. Both steading him to the bathroom, letting Reggie lean on them as they started up the water, the warm pressure soothing them as they washed Reggie’s hair. He cuddled into them, half asleep as they washed his hair and body, massaging his muscles, taking care of him. The two took turns on being Reggie’s teddy bear so the other could rinse off. Nick got out first, changing into sweats and Luke took Reggie bridal style, laying him on the bed. When he was decently dressed, he pulled on one of his sleeveless shirts over Reggie, the loose cloth was easier to put on than one of Reggie’s, then put him in some shorts and laid next to him, resting Reggie’s head on his chest. Nick joined in and wrapped his arms around Reggie’s waist.</p>
<p>“What do you think happened? He was a lot more out of it than usual.” Nick whispered, as Luke played with Reggie’s hair.</p>
<p>It was Reggie’s weakness, if they did it then he would turn to putty, agreeing to whatever if you did it right, or being distracted enough in the nice feeling. Luke and Nick used it to get him to take care of himself, playing with his hair and guiding him to eat, shower, or relax. That’s how they took care of him during shutdowns like this one. </p>
<p>“Don’t know, he did get a call before he left. Maybe it was that?” Luke suggested, reaching around Reggie, resting his hand on Nick. </p>
<p>“Maybe, let’s sleep now. Try to ask him tomorrow.” Nick said and hugged Reggie further, both boys spooning him. The three fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Reggie woke up to pressure around him, he was warm and being held tightly. He didn’t want to leave, wanting to stay where he was warm and comforted until he realised that he was in between Nick and Luke, meaning that Nick and Luke found him when he was shut down. </p>
<p>This wasn’t good, he wasn’t ready to talk to them yet. Carefully and begrudgingly he unwrapped his boyfriend's arms from around him. He felt Luke’s shirt on him and smiled, deciding the shirt and shorts were fine. He grabbed his tennis shoes and laced them, then found his bluetooth earbuds, opposed to the wires ones he had on last night.</p>
<p>He synced them up as he took the elevator down to the lobby, stretching to warm up as he let the music blare, his muscles burning and he relaxed and let the feeling of running take him. His feet bouncing on the concrete, the beat hyping him up as he went around the block. The mindless activity was nice, he felt comforted in Luke’s shirt and kept going for an hour when he got a text.</p>
<p>
  <b>298-494-2</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hi! It’s Nate, from last night, Luke’s brother.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Wanna grab a coffee? If you’re free. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reggie texted the boy a thumbs up in return and asked him for the location of where they were going to meet. When he received the address, he turned his music up and called for an Uber.</p>
<p>The ride to the cafe wasn’t long and before he knew it, Reggie had arrived, pushing the door open and taking out his headphones, the smell of coffee surrounding him and making him feel comfortable. </p>
<p>“Reggie! Over here!” Reggie turned and saw Nate sitting at a two seater table, a cup of coffee in front of him and vanilla bean frappuccino.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know what you liked, I guessed. If you don’t want it, it’s all good, don’t worry about it!” Nate said and Reggie smiled at him and thankfully took the drink. He usually ordered sweet things, the sweetness woke him up more than caffeine. </p>
<p>“I love frappuccinos, Luke doesn’t know why. Always ordering black coffee in spite of it. At this point everyone knows he can’t take it and changes his order when he isn’t looking.” He paused, taking a sip, “Nick on the other hand is probably the only person I know that actually enjoys black coffee.” He shook his head at the thought. </p>
<p>Nate paused, glancing down at his cup, wrapping his hand tightly around the mug, “So you and Nick are pretty close then, too?” He asked. </p>
<p>Reggie nodded, leaning back into his seat, drumming his fingers on the table, “Something like that.” He smiled fondly. </p>
<p>Nate shook his head, glancing away from the table, “You deserve better, you know? Better than my dickhead brother.” </p>
<p>Reggie paused, his attention going to Nate, a confused look appearing on his face, “What do you mean? If this was about the flirting, I’m flattered, but in a relationship.”</p>
<p>Nate looked frustrated, “I saw them, last night, Nick and Luke, hooking up after Nick told me that you and Luke were a thing,” He shook his head, “So he hooked up with Nick and then went back to you, you’re wearing his shirt after all.” </p>
<p>The bassist was silent for a few long moments before he smiled and took another sip of his drink, enjoying the sweetness, “So you think that Luke is cheating on me with Nick?” He questioned, trying to understand where Nate was coming from. </p>
<p>“I don’t think, I know.” He reiterated, shaking his head, “I get that it might be hard to understand, seeing as you’re such good friends, but-” </p>
<p>“But,” Reggie interrupted, “Luke hasn’t told you?” Reggie was confused, until the realisation hit him. Nate <em> didn’t </em> know that all three of them were in a relationship. Reggie started giggling, full blown little spurts that grew into laughter. He had to take his frappuccino away from his mouth, deep breaths to swallow what he had in his mouth, “Oh my, this is quite the story, but-” </p>
<p>Nate shoved the straw from the frappinco into Reggie’s mouth, effectively shutting the bassist up. </p>
<p>“No, Reggie. This is the truth, you gotta believe me. You deserve better than that asshole, and I <em> know </em> this is my brother we are talking about. Plus, I should probably apologise for flirting, I didn’t know you two were together and I guess that’s just kind of my first reaction to seeing you. You’re so beautiful, Reggie. You and Luke are probably close with the band and all, but he is <em> cheating </em> . You need to see it sooner rather than later when you’re stuck with him.” Nate paused, collecting his thoughts before looking back at Reggie, who was still wide eyed and quietly sucking on his straw. “When you guys played the other night, you connected with the crowd. <em> Backseat Serenade </em> is gonna kick off and go to amazing heights, but if you don’t do something now, while you are still rising. Breaking up with him is going to be a lot harder when you’re at the top, when the band needs you both intact.”</p>
<p>Reggie looked at him, observing Nate, then grabbed Nate’s hand, in a platonic manner, not that Nate saw it that way. The bassist hesitantly thought his words through, he didn’t want Nate to hate his brother but what if Nate didn’t accept them?</p>
<p>“Listen, what I’m about to tell you is very delicate. Do you know what polyamory is?” Reggie asked, worried about Nate’s reaction.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that when a guy has multiple wives? Or doesn’t wanna commit?” Nate says bluntly. </p>
<p>Reggie had to hold back a scoff at the stereotypes the media was feeding people, but remained patient, “No, I guess the simplest way to describe it is loving more than one person at once. You know how in movies when the main character has to choose one or other? Well, if all three parties are comfortable with it, the main character could have both. Or other relationships where you have a regular one, but are open to reaching out in case the main partner doesn’t satisfy sexual or comforting needs.” </p>
<p>Nate seemed to be understanding a bit better.</p>
<p>“So in cheating, someone has multiple people who <em> don’t </em> know about each other. In a poly relationship we all communicate and know who is with who if it’s one person with two people or all three together. Are you understanding?” </p>
<p>Nate nodded, trying to capture all of the concepts and descriptions, “Kind of, a little bit confusing, but I’ll get there with time. What does this have to do with anything? Are you-” Nate stopped and looked at the bassist, “<em> Oh </em>, that makes so much more sense now. Wow. Luke really can catch them all, can’t he?” Nate’s surprise turned into a light smile to soften the mood at the heavy topic, “Cool, now I know my brother isn’t an ass and I’ll probably have to talk to him about all the messages I left him last night.” </p>
<p>Reggie laughed at this, wanting to hear them. He was sort of glad this happened, not only to explain polyamory to someone but it showed what Nate was like as a person. Yes, he cared about family, but also had limits. How being family doesn’t matter if the person is a dick to some extent, Reggie appreciated that. </p>
<p>“Well I should probably get back to the two of them, I kind of snuck out on them this morning from the middle of a cuddle sandwich. Wanna come?” Reggie asked, grabbing his things. </p>
<p>Nate shook his head, “Nah, I need to buy Luke an apology toffee apple from the candy store he likes, before stepping foot within a five mile radius of him.”</p>
<p>Reggie accepted that response, not wanting to see what would happen if he didn’t have a truce gift, “All right, well tell me if it goes well. Maybe we can hang out another time too! After the tour or something, you can teach me about all the maple syrups and polar-bear riding. Maybe shop for some toques.” Nate was appalled at the stereotypes but had to laugh, he agreed nonetheless and hugged Reggie goodbye, making sure he got picked up by his Uber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drive was short and Reggie got back to the hotel around nine, quietly sneaking back in seeing Nick, earbuds in and watching a show in the twin bed next to Luke who was still asleep. He slipped off his shoes and tip toed over to the blond, leaning down and giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. When Nick looked up to see Reggie his eyes were red rimmed, dark circles underneath his eyes and small bags that were probably gonna build up later on. </p>
<p>“Hey baby, did you get at least four hours?” Reggie asked softly, keeping his voice low so he didn’t wake Luke. All three of them had talked about rules with each of their struggles, Reggie with his shutdowns, Nick with his insomnia and anxiety, and Luke with his ADHD and what Reggie suspected was autism.</p>
<p>Nick had to get at least four to six hours of sleep for them to let him play gigs, when it got bad Nick would lose weight rapidly from trying to keep busy, working out to try and get tired, or he would lose focus and not remember lyrics he had gone over a few minutes before. They had tried pills but they either worked too well or not enough, Nick becoming dependent on them or going into such a deep sleep that he wouldn’t hear the alarm going off on his phone right next to him.</p>
<p>The sleep schedule suited him when he was tattooing, the shop usually didn’t open until late and he’d stay up working on designs for the next day, and while he was on a similar timeline with shows, the travel was more exhausting, whether they were flying or on the tour bus.</p>
<p>“Yeah, got five actually. We fell asleep around two and got up about thirty minutes ago.” Reggie beamed at that, Nick getting more than four hours was progress even if it was only an hour more.</p>
<p>“That’s amazing baby, we can watch whatever show that is when I’m done showering, okay?” Nick nodded and as Reggie was about to leave Nick grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards the bed, “Too tired right now, but you’re not off the hook from last night. We have to talk about it eventually, okay?” </p>
<p>Reggie nodded, with mixed feelings about avoiding the topic or talking about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reggie put on some loose yoga pants and another one of Luke’s T-shirts, paired with some fuzzy socks for their lazy day once he dried off from the shower. He crawled back into the bed, between the two of them, resting his head on Nick’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Whatcha watching?” He asked, tugging at Nick’s hands and pulling a headphone free from his ear so he could listen in. </p>
<p>“Recording from the show last night.” He shifted so Reggie could see his screen, the start of <em> Thanks to You </em> playing through the headphones. </p>
<p>Reggie snuggled in closer to Nick, moving his arm to rest over his chest as he watched <em> Calamity </em> on the screen of his phone, “You killed it.” He reassured the other, feeling Nick’s arm tighten around his shoulders. </p>
<p>“So did you.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Reggie’s head. </p>
<p>They were silent for the remainder of the video, watching the four of them bow and exit off to the side of the stage, the silence broken by Luke yawning and blinking his eyes awake, pressing close to Reggie’s back and inhaling sharply, “Morning.” He breathed, moving closer to join in the cuddling.</p>
<p>Reggie shifted onto his back so he could look at the both of his boys, handing an earbud he’d taken from Nick back to the blond who then placed them and his phone on the side table.</p>
<p>“Mornin-.” Reggie responded, his word cut off by the pressure of Luke’s lips against his own, muffling the remainder of his greeting. Reggie smiled into it, kissing back and held Luke, cupping his jaw.</p>
<p>“Are we going to talk about last night?” Nick questioned, Luke pulling back from Reggie at the words and relaxing into the mattress, eyes flickering between the two of them. </p>
<p>“That’s a good idea,” Luke nodded, “What happened, Reg?” </p>
<p>Reggie sighed, this was the conversation that he’d been dreading. While he knew that he had to speak to them about what had happened, he didn’t have to like it, “I got a phone call, from someone who knew my mother,” He paused, “They called to tell me that my dad died.” </p>
<p>Nick and Luke were silent for a few long moments until Luke spoke, “That’s a good thing, right? He wasn’t a great dad, yeah?” Being as blunt as ever, the comment backfiring.</p>
<p>Nick shot Luke a glare and shook his head, pressing in against Reggie’s side and grabbing his hand, holding it tightly, “I’m sorry, baby, are you okay?” </p>
<p>Reggie didn’t know how to answer that question, on one hand he was relieved that his father had died, there was no chance of him reappearing in his life and ruining everything for him again, but there was another small part of him that hurt at the realisation that he was now an orphan at twenty-three. </p>
<p>He gripped Nick’s hand tightly, threading their fingers together and then did the same with Luke’s, both of his hands being held by the boys he loved making him feel so much safer and comfortable, “I don’t really know how I feel?” He offered with a small shrug, “Am I supposed to feel relieved, or sad?” </p>
<p>Reggie watched Nick’s face, he knew that he didn’t have the best relationship with his father anymore, not after his aspirations changed from being a professional athlete to artist, not that Luke was any better, Reggie was certain that he’d hardly spoken to his parents in the past few years, they’d been against his dreams of being a musician. </p>
<p>“I think you’re supposed to feel however you want.” Luke answered, his eyes settling on Nick’s who nodded in agreement, usually it was Nick who always found the right words first, but Luke always seemed to surprise Reggie.  </p>
<p>“Luke’s right,” Nick smiled, pulling back enough so he could look at Reggie, it was two words that hardly ever left him, Nick liked to think that most of the time he was right, and it was his way or nothing at all, “You feel how you’re supposed to feel.” </p>
<p>Reggie appreciated the words from the both of them, but they didn’t necessarily make him feel any better, “You’re right,” He smiled, squeezing their hands, trying not to let his smile falter, “Have you both got plans for today?” </p>
<p>Luke yawned, releasing Reggie’s hand and stretching his arms over his head, “Might go see Nate, or just go and binge on all the great food I’ve been missing out on, have you tried poutine? It’s so fucking good.” He groaned, his Canadian side showing.</p>
<p>At the mention of Nate, Reggie smiled, Luke obviously hadn’t checked his phone yet. </p>
<p>“I broke a string last night.” Nick ran his fingers back through his hair, Reggie leaning into the touch, “And I don’t have any spares, so I was planning on finding a music shop, but whatever you just said sounds good, and it means I get to follow you around and listen to you speak French.” </p>
<p>Reggie smiled at the both of them, the tightness in his stomach unraveling at the sight of them, this is how he wanted to spend all his time, trapped between them on lazy days, but if that’s all his life was he’d miss out on the fun and exhilaration of performing, so he’d take a happy medium. </p>
<p>“Alex wanted to hang out.” Reggie told the both of them, it wasn’t exactly a lie, Alex just didn’t know they were hanging out yet. </p>
<p>Luke moved to press another kiss to Reggie’s lips, deepening the kiss for a few moments before he pulled back with a lazy smile, “We also have to get snacks for the bus,” He sat up, running his fingers through his perfect hair. </p>
<p>“Healthy ones, if I see another pack of Reece’s Pieces I’m going to scream.” Nick commented, giving him a pointed look.</p>
<p>Luke rolled his eyes as Nick got out of bed, reaching for his shirt, Reggie’s eyes raking over Nick’s body and appreciating the dark lines inked on his skin until he pulled clothes on, mentally pouting as his view was blocked.</p>
<p>“Just because you don’t like peanut butter doesn’t mean that we can’t have it.” </p>
<p>Nick shook his head at Luke’s words, already looking a little better than he had before, the bags under his eyes didn’t look as bad. </p>
<p>“It’s not that I don’t like peanut butter,” Nick responded, “It’s that it definitely doesn’t go with chocolate, it’s salty.” </p>
<p>Reggie grinned up at the ceiling, this was the best way to take his mind off of things. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reggie stopped by Alex’s room on his way down to the lobby, changed into some dark jeans and one of Nick’s band t-shirts, feeling like Alex would understand what he was going through right now the most. His parents had not only rejected him being gay, but the same night someone had snuck into the house. Alex didn’t flaunt it, but he was loaded, inheriting his family’s estates and fortune, it took him years and a lot of lessons from Flynn to be more accustomed to average life. He wasn’t spoiled by any means, but his parents were strict, raising him to use certain manners, do certain activities, talk to people in certain ways. As he got older it became emotionally abusive, not that Alex recognised that until after their death. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Alex was in his bedroom, curled in the soft blue sheets, his teddy bear close with him. His dad said he had outgrown it but Alex kept it as a memory. With the failed coming out plan, he needed it, needed the comfort the bear once gave him as a child when he was scared of the dark. It started off fine, an average family dinner, slowly integrating the idea of gay people into the house. Watching selected shows with his parents, or leaving magazines on the living room table. It had all been fine, they hadn’t reacted negatively, but his parents had what he liked to call ‘selective homophobia’. When two girls were making out on screen his parents didn’t bat an eye or lift a finger, still intrigued on the drama and plot line, but when two boys were flirting with each other or cuddling, they had made disgusted faces, looking away from the screen. Maybe it was because they had a son, or because of anatomy differences, whatever the hell it was, Alex didn’t know. Bracing for rejection he did it anyway and it resulted in screaming, vases being broken and thrown. How he was a failed Mercer like his uncle, who had been disowned.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Alex didn’t know why until now, so he ran to his room, avoiding the sharp pieces of glass that scattered the hallway. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Wiping his tears he heard shuffling from the window, whispers and a loud click. Rushing to his balcony he looked around to see three men in dark clothing trying to get in. Alex ducked and went to his door, grabbing the knob and turning. It wasn’t opening though, shaking it more, finding out he was locked inside. ‘Thank god for my cousins,’ He thought as he grabbed a bobby pin from the bathroom, the last time they visited they spent hours picking locks, pretending they were spies.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Alex bent the tip and put both of them in, twisting and turning until the door gave a satisfying click. He rushed to open the door, running to his parents room, going through side hallways and servants shortcuts.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> When he got there, he rushed to his mom’s side. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Mom! Wake up, hurry! Someone is in the house!” He whispered, shaking her awake. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Mom!” He said, just a little too loudly. His mom groggily woke up, mumbling his name, as he wanted to wake his dad on the other side, “Dad! Come on, we need to leave!” His mom came around facing towards him, looking at him up and down before slapping him across the face. Alex fell in surprise, hitting the ground.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You insolent child, first you come out with the nonsense of liking boys and now this? You are asking to die now aren’t you?” She spat, bitterness seething. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His dad had already gotten up, forcing Alex to his feet, “I don’t know what has gotten into you Alexander but it must stop, the same thing happened to the Covington family! The man went mad, sleeping with some commoner!” She screamed.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Well well well, isn’t this just a beautiful family, I knew I saw someone scurrying around.” A voice interrupted, two men at the door guns facing at them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh Theodore! Call the police, hurry!” His dad reached for the phone when a gun shot rang through the house.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Dad!” Alex called out, catching his father as his body went limp, blood seeping through his clothes. “No, please! Don’t die, please!” Tears were falling down his cheeks, no end came as he held his dad close. The dinner was forgotten, all he wanted was the caring man that taught Alex how to ride a horse or make a fire, the same man that read him stories as a kid. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Please, don’t go. I’ll be good, I‘ll marry some girl, dad, please!” The boy was bargaining with the dead as he sobbed, the robbers getting closer.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “How pitiful, the boy doesn’t even have the dignity to beg a useless bargain silently.” One of them commented. Alex looked at them and back to his dad, who raised his hand, placing it on Alex’s shoulder. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I should have been there for you, should have gone to baseball games. Maybe then you wouldn’t be such a pansy. Be a better son, make this family’s legacy right.” With those final words he went limp. Alex felt empty, his dad didn’t even show love for him at death but the good memories still flooded his mind. Letting his dad go, he leaned against the nightstand, uselessly awaiting death. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Another shot was heard as he saw his mother fall, her mind leaking and eyes lifeless. With one last hope he grabbed the lamp, throwing it at one of them causing one to doge and the other to fall, hit head force with it, dropping his gun. Alex scrambled, getting grazed with the bullets the other was shooting, when he grabbed the hand held, aiming it as he ran out of bullets.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> One guy knocked out and the other without a weapon. Grateful for boy scouts he knew how to hold and shoot one, even with low experience. He kept the gun aimed at the guy as he closed the door, locking it and grabbing the phone.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Sirens were heard from the Mercer mansion, three men reprimanded as Alex was held in custody, CPS interviewing him, his clothes still stained in his father’s blood and every time he closed his eyes he saw their bodies. Falling to the ground, their blank stares as the life was taken out of them. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Every time</em> <em>  he closed his eyes he saw his mom throwing the vase, then slapping him to the ground, her body hitting the floor. His dad screaming, blood through his body, telling him to be better. The flashes and memories, going on loop over an over and all he could do was hold his bear and stare at the man. All he could do was sit there quietly as he tried to get him to talk but Alex’s words were held back. Him speaking is what caused their death. If he hadn’t told them he was gay, if he hadn’t spoken so loudly then they would still be here. Not in a casket waiting to be put in the family plot. Living and breathing for family games, colour in their eyes and bright smiles as they cheered for him in the stands. Now, they had sheets over their heads and blood was on his shirt. All he could do was sit there, and hug his bear. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex had a mixed relationship with his dad, good as a boy then progressively got worse. Not as obviously as Reggie but subtly, stopping trips, being distant, leaving Alex alone in the halls and neglecting his games. Reggie still loved his dad, not the one who hit him, but the one from his early age. So Alex was his best bet on being someone that knew what he was going through. When Alex answered the door, Reggie dived in and hugged him, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist and pressing his face into Alex’s chest. The blond boy was knocked back in surprise but held him, letting Reggie cry it out.</p>
<p>“Hey, what happened?” Alex said, softly moving Reggie to the bed, letting Reggie lay between his legs. </p>
<p>“My dad died. I already spoke with Luke and Nick, but they don’t get it as well as you would. You know what mine did and didn’t do, you had your own struggles and I just…” Reggie trailed off and turned around onto his stomach so he could hold Alex. “I needed you. I love them so much, but I haven’t gone through this kind of thing with them. When we met at the foster house, you were my first friend and we helped each other through it. I need you again Alex, please?” Reggie was raw and fragile, holding Alex like a lifeline. The two were basically brothers, knowing each other in and out, so when Alex looked at Reggie and held his face between his hands, looking at him being so broken. Alex didn’t need words, Reggie had helped Alex speak again, doing the talking for both of them throughout high school, both of them learning sign language together. Alex pulled Reggie in and squeezed the boy. </p>
<p>“Of course, I’ll help you. Whatever you need, I’m there. Anything Reggie, I mean it. Funeral fees, support, binge watching old movies with you. Or if you just wanna talk, I can be here.” Reggie silently nodded and rested his head into the crook of Alex’s neck. “That's nice, for now. Be my pillow, too many emotions at once.” Alex laughed lightly and nodded, letting Reggie fall asleep.</p>
<p>That’s how Willie found the two cuddling with one another when he came back, resorting to asking Alex later to not disturb the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About half an hour later Reggie woke up and snuggled deeper into Alex before forcing himself to roll off of the boy. Alex was a light sleeper, waking up as the lack of warmth and weight.</p>
<p>“Hey, wanna go shopping like old times? When we tried on tops and jeans, doing a fashion show?” The two boys had done that in their teens when choosing an outfit for a date or just for fun. </p>
<p>Reggie smiled at him and nodded, ready to go out the door when ‘mother hen’ Alex stopped him, “Not happening, your boyfriends may not care if you have a jacket on but I do. Knowing you, I brought on an extra hoodie.” Alex pulled out a baby blue hoodie from his bag, matching Alex’s soft pink one. Reggie pulled it on over his head, the hoodie feeling like a soft marshmallow around him, he slipped on his vans and raced down to the lift.</p>
<p>“You’re a literal child! Have some class!” Alex laughed before racing after him, beating the boy to the elevator.</p>
<p>“Hah! I win.” Alex smiled smugly as he chose the lobby. </p>
<p>Reggie scoffed, jokingly being mad, “No fair, you have longer legs!” </p>
<p>Alex gave him a ‘really?’ look and that’s all it took for Reggie to laugh. The two exited the hotel, calling an Uber to take them to the nearest shopping centre. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two boys bee-lined to H&amp;M looking at crop tops and skirts. </p>
<p>“Oooh! Luke would love this.” Alex teased, holding up a red knee-length skirt. The folds at the top would show off his waist, and the wait it naturally fell made the style look pleated. Reggie went closer, feeling the soft fabric before freaking out.</p>
<p>“Holy crap! Alex, there are pockets, holy cow. Pockets!” Reggie was grinning as he went to the rack, grabbing his size, “Pockets, respect the pockets.” Was all Reggie said before leading Alex to the tops, asking him to find something that would match.</p>
<p>They went to a few more stores before stopping at ‘Cobs Bread’ for a snack. They continued and Reggie got some rainbow vans at Journey, and Alex got a suit at Korry’s. When they left they had bundles of bags that hung from their arms and looked at the stereotypical girls from <em> Disney </em> movies during a shopping montage. Reggie was grinning though, and that’s all that mattered. The two joked around and mimicked the manager that had a high pitched voice and fake HR smile. When the two were going over clothes in the food court a group of girls had approached them.</p>
<p>“I got the top at the place upstairs, was it the ‘Moss House’ or-” </p>
<p>One of them cleared their throats and both boys looked at them. Squealing, a brunette girl ran up to Alex and hugged him. She started speaking in French and handing him a poster. Reggie got the hint sooner than Alex and gathered what he could from his college classes on French. </p>
<p>“Oh! Vous êtes fan, nous sommes heureux de vous donner des autographes.” He smiled, the girl’s attention turning to him. </p>
<p>At Alex’s confusion he translated how she was a fan and wanted to sign the poster to her, “Désolé, Alex, ne parle pas français. Je peux cependant traduire.” He said. </p>
<p>He was the mediator, telling Alex names to sign, and who to take photos with. After their momentos he talked with them, one on one about his experience and how the band came to be. It was nice, a casual conversation versus the ones set up.</p>
<p>"J'etais comme, Tu me gosses." He said, the girls laughing. Alex searched up, trying to spell it and it coming up as 'you gobble me', what the heck was he saying? The rest of the day he was calling Reggie a turkey, trying to make as many puns as possible. </p>
<p>"That's not what it means!" Reggie kept complaining. </p>
<p>When they got back to the hotel, they piled all the clothes into one bag and decided to go through it on their next stay over location. Both of them went back to the room, Reggie with his head on Alex’s stomach as the two watched ‘Wreck it Wralph’.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick groaned as he stepped onto the bus early in the morning, a few cheers and the odd clap coming from the several people who were sitting on the couches, “Surely I’m not the last one.” He set his backpack down on an unoccupied seat and moved to the back of the bus so he could claim a bunk, this was their home for the next few days. </p>
<p>“You’re not!” Flynn called smugly, “But we were close to leaving without you, who needs guitarists anyway?” </p>
<p>“I do.” Reggie nodded from his seat, looking up from his phone, “I definitely do.” </p>
<p>Nick dropped his guitar case and duffle bag onto the middle bunk, noticing that all four top bunks had already been taken, at least he wasn’t left with the third option, the bunk that was equal level with the floor. </p>
<p>“Who are we waiting on?” He asked, grabbing his headphones from his bag and moving back out to where mostly everyone was sitting, he glanced around, seeing Kayla, Bobby, Flynn, Reggie, Luke and Alex, meaning Willie was the odd one out. </p>
<p>“Go and find your boyfriend, please.” Alex rolled his eyes, though his tone was teasing. </p>
<p>“My boyfriend?” Nick questioned, shaking his head, “I may have a few, but I don’t think he’s one of them.” </p>
<p>Willie appeared in the doorway of the bus, hair tied up in a loose bun and jacket only on one arm. </p>
<p>“And we’re good.” Lauren called from the back of the bus, making her way down the narrow hallway so the driver could hear her. </p>
<p>Lauren had been <em> Backseat’s </em> manager since just after The Orpheum show, and it hadn’t taken her long to convince the label that she worked for to sign <em> Calamity </em>, meaning that she was in charge of both of them, making sure they got to venues and press interviews on time, that they wrote enough music for upcoming albums and if needed, finding them studios to record in on the road. She had an outrageous amount of patience and managed to put up with all of their shit. </p>
<p>Nick looked up at the sound of the door closing, it wasn't the first tour bus they’d lived on, but it seemed to be the nicest so far. </p>
<p>After stepping onto the bus there was a lounge area, where both sides of the bus were lined with comfortable black leather seats, this was the main hang out space for the two bands, it was where they ate, drank, socialised and napped. Connecting to the lounge they had a small kitchen which consisted of a fridge and a microwave and a bathroom, then were the bunks, there were six bunks on either side of the bus, each with their own curtains that could give them privacy and block out any light. After the bunks there was another room with lounges, this one was reserved for Lauren and the rest of the crew's work, or when one of the members of either band wanted to get away from everyone or sit and write or play something. </p>
<p>Along with both bands on the bus they had Lauren, Derek their stage manager, Greg who arranged all the lighting for each show, Conner who organised their sound and instruments and Ben who managed all their monitors, meaning they could hear what they needed to hear while on stage. </p>
<p>Nick felt the bus start to move forward and he wondered how much time they had between leaving Toronto and arriving in Chicago, they had another show tonight and then had two days until their next one, meaning they had to get back on the bus straight after the show in Chicago to make it to Seattle. </p>
<p>He plugged in his headphones and leaned back into the seat, closing his eyes as he shuffled his music, his peace didn’t last for long until his phone buzzed in his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Whiskey Princess 🥴💜</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Did you sleep last night?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No, but I was just about too.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You weren’t, don’t lie.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 🙄🙄🙄 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Did you just text me to see if I’d slept?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I have a top bunk, come cuddle, you dork.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick got to his feet, squeezing Reggie’s hand as he moved past and made his way to the bunks, steadying himself as the bus drove on, “I have arrived.” He grinned, watching Luke sit up a little in the top bunk, “Mad you didn’t save me a top bunk.” </p>
<p>“You know there are no saves.” He shook his head, moving over and patting the mattress next to him, “Get up here.” </p>
<p>Nick pulled off his shoes and dropped them on his bunk before he moved to climb up onto the top bunk, holding on tightly just in case the bus hit any bumps, “Here,” He smiled as he laid down, Luke immediately pressing against him and reaching for the curtain to close the bunk off from the rest of the bus, “Is this a booty call?” </p>
<p>“No, you idiot. This is a sleep intervention.” </p>
<p>“Well, that sounds boring,” He sighed, resting his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes, the feeling of Luke’s weight reassuring, he yawned. “I probably could sleep.” He admitted, his words already trailing off as he fell into a dreamless sleep. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Reggie jumped back onto the bus with a small bag of snacks and drinks, realising that Nick and Luke hadn’t followed after the others at the rest stop. He dropped the bag on his seat and moved back towards where the bunks were, pulling open the curtain enough to see Nick who was pressed firmly against Luke’s side and Luke who was on his phone, headphones in so he didn’t wake Nick with the sound. </p>
<p>“Hey,” He pulled out one of the earbuds and moved slightly, cautious not to wake the blond. </p>
<p>“Hey.” Reggie answered, pulling the curtain open a little more and manoeuvring to sit on the bunk, his hand reaching to smooth through Nick’s hair, “He’s asleep?” He questioned. </p>
<p>Luke nodded, setting his phone down and looking between his partners, “Yeah, passed out as soon as he got up here.” </p>
<p>Reggie nodded, he knew that Nick’s sleeping habits had always been bad, and that being on tour made them worse, but he wished that the guitarist would get more than a few hours of sleep a night, and they didn’t have to resort to dragging him into bed and making him sleep, “Good.”</p>
<p>Luke reached out with his hand that wasn’t wrapped around Nick’s shoulders and took Reggie’s hand, squeezing tightly, “You okay?”   </p>
<p>Reggie nodded, moving his eyes from Nick to Luke and smiling, “Just wondered where you were, you usually don’t miss a chance to stretch your legs.” </p>
<p>Luke shifted a little, “I moved and he woke up,” He explained. </p>
<p>“You want to swap?” </p>
<p>“Can we? I have to go to the bathroom.” </p>
<p>Reggie nodded and smoothed his hand through Nick’s hair as Luke moved out from beside him, the blond’s eyes immediately opening at the lack of pressure, “Hey,” Reggie reassured, sliding in next to him and wrapping his arms around him tightly, “Je t'ai, tu vas si bien, lovebug.” He whispered, keeping his hand in his hair and lulling Nick back to sleep,<em> “Je ne peux pas faire sortir ton sourire de mon esprit, je pense à tes yeux tout le temps.” </em> He sang, voice low and reserved just for Nick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vancouver, Canada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Calamity's debut album is finally released, the bands arrive in Vancouver and Reggie meets the Molina's.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.worldgreynews.com/details/107719/album-review-calamity-affair-after-dark">
    <span>https://www.worldgreynews.com/details/107719/album-review-calamity-affair-after-dark</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KiWtUqIusWtlSdoxtolfC?si=ktOTFkL_THyHEa22nZjQPA">
    <span>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KiWtUqIusWtlSdoxtolfC?si=ktOTFkL_THyHEa22nZjQPA</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayla grinned down at her phone as she received a google alert that she’d set, pulling her headphones out of her ears, she glanced around the lounge of the bus, they’d played Chicago the night before and had immediately gotten back on the bus, ready to complete the thirty hour journey to Seattle, where they would play their last show in the US before Vancouver and then Europe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have an album review!” She announced, watching as Willie and Bobby glanced up from their phones. Nick blinked his eyes open, but remained laying down, his head comfortable on Reggie’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to read it, or keep us in suspense?” Nick questioned, his eyes fluttering closed again as Reggie smoothed a hand back through his blond hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayla nodded, shooting a smile at her cousin and opened the article. Skimming through the words before she started to read the important parts,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Calamity, meaning an event causing great and often sudden damage or distress, the band has managed to do just that. Releasing a studio album while touring can be a daunting thing, but the four-piece from LA proved that while daunting, the masterful attention to detail, originality and pure truthfulness that was delivered here should cement Calamity as one of the country's best bands.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words seemed to get Nick’s attention and his eyes opened again, watching Kayla, “‘The country’s best band’?” He repeated with a grin, shifting so he could look over at Willie and Bobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Calamity has proven that a band doesn’t have to have one specific sound, and even on a debut album can experiment and provide listeners with several different experiences, rather than sticking with one specific genre.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kayla continued, feeling giddy, she hadn’t expected when she started the band with Nick years ago that they’d be on an international tour when their first album dropped, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Closing the soundtrack with Magnolia,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kayla glanced over at Nick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A song that has been absent from Calamity’s setlist, the album is perfectly tied together, giving listeners a taste of what Calamity can do and what their plans for the future are.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absent, but not through lack of trying.” Willie grinned, taking a sip from his drink bottle before leaning against Alex who was sitting next to him, “How’s it feel to be married to the drummer from one of the country’s best bands?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Alex shrugged, looking away from Willie and back to his phone, “You tell me.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t we heard Magnolia live yet?” Reggie questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayla glanced over to Willie and then back to Nick, offering a small shrug as she set her phone down, “We obviously haven’t practiced it enough.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie nodded, looking down at his phone, “Or this one,” He tilted his phone so Nick could look at the track he had playing through his headphones, “Dark Side of Your Room?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick smiled, tilting his head back so he could look up at Reggie, “That's about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayla watched Reggie’s cheeks flush and the way he opened his mouth to speak before looking back to his phone and obviously restarting the song, listening to the track with this new information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby got to his feet and moved from his seat to sit next to Kayla, grinning as he looked at the review on her phone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You can find Affair After Dark on Spotify, Apple Music and in good music stores, and catch Calamity live as the supporting act for Backseat Serenade on their world tour.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He finished reading, then turned his own phone around so the others sitting on the lounges could see the album he was playing on Spotify, “Look!” He exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>Backseat</span>
  </em>
  <span> was only mentioned once?” Nick asked, looking over at Kayla, “More than they deserve.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Luke shook his head, hair tousled and wearing a hoodie that wasn’t his as he walked down from the bunks to the lounges, the only remaining member from either band not awake was now Flynn, “We deserve more than that and you know it.” The guitarist lent to give Reggie a kiss before he somehow managed to squeeze onto the lounge next to Nick, wrapping his arms around the blond, “Way to go.” He smiled, giving him a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick grinned and kissed him back, “Thanks, baby.” He answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are we going to play Magnolia?” Willie questioned, “There’s room for it on the set list, even if it goes for five minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayla shot the drummer a look, trying to get his attention across the bus without drawing too much attention to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Willie shrugged at the look, “It’s a good song, and now that the albums out we should play it live, people will want to hear it, won’t they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a good song,” Reggie agreed, “It’d be great live.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayla sunk back into her seat, watching Nick shrug off Luke’s arm and get up from where he was lying down, shaking his head, “We’re not playing it.” He grabbed his phone and moved away from the group, disappearing into the back room of the bus where the crew and Lauren sat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>band</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Willie called after him, “You don’t get to make all the decisions for us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie shared a confused look with Luke and went to get up, Kayla getting to her feet before he could and smiling gently at him, “It’s cool, I’ll go.” She reassured the bassist, making her way to the back of the bus where Nick was sitting on the couches, knees up to his chest as Lauren spoke softly to him, Kayla could see his eyes were red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew we shouldn't have put it on the album,” She heard Nick speak, watching Lauren reach out her hand to rest on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick,” The band manager’s voice was reassuring, “It’s a great song, and regardless of if you want to play it live or not, it worked with the album, which is why we decided to put it on there, you agreed that it should be on the album.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick pulled back from her touch, leaning into the seat and dropping his legs, rubbing at his wrists, “Yeah.” He nodded, taking in a breath, “Yeah, you’re right.” He nodded again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayla stepped into the room, smiling at the crew who were focusing on their phones and tablets instead of the conversation, “You alright, cuz?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond glanced up at her entrance, rubbing his eyes before smiling, “I’m good,” He reassured her, “Not enough sleep, bit emotional about the album coming out, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayla knew that wasn’t all that was up, but she wasn’t going to push him, “Cool,” She smiled, motioning back towards the way she’d come in, “Want to watch Finding Nemo in my bunk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick glanced back to Lauren who nodded before he got to his feet, moving towards his cousin, “Sounds great.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie was in Alex’s bunk, the movie that they’d been watching finishing. The soft plush of Alex’s hoodie shifted as Alex tried to move, Reggie rolled on top of Alex, making it clear he didn’t want him to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clingy now, are we?” The blond commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie just huffed and held onto Alex like his own personal teddy-bear, “Very.” Reggie replied, when suddenly the curtain to the bed slid open, the light made them both flinch and scoot towards the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Reggie whined, trying to adjust to the brightness of the fluorescent lighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There stood Willie, his hair up and arms crossed, “Okay white boy, my turn with Alex. You’ve had him all day, I need husband cuddles!” Willie reached out to grab Alex from the bed at the same time Reggie attached himself to Alex like a little parasite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> husband!” Willie started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>brother! Brother wins over husband any day!” Reggie shot back. The two going back and forth with who’s known him the longest, who knows Alex’s favourites and so on when Willie just walked away, huffing only to reappear a few minutes later with Luke in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your parasite of a boyfriend, off of mine.” He said, with one last feeble attempt at reaching for Alex. The poor blond just waiting it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie’s phone started ringing, the sound coming from all the way across the bus in the lounge room. Knowing it was an important call, one that he couldn’t miss it, but answering it meant that he would be surrendering Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn't over.” Reggie said, glaring at Willie as Luke helped him down from the top bunk, following him to his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ray! On the tour bus currently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the other man smiling through the phone, “Great to hear! I was looking at your band’s locations and saw you’re coming to Vancouver, any chance you guys are staying for more than a day?” Ray asked, Reggie could sense the man’s nerves as he spoke. Knowing that Ray didn’t wanna press but also wanted to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah actually, we’re staying in Vancouver for a business week, performing a show, doing a few interviews and having the rest off before heading to Europe. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner or lunch with us? There are a few things I wanna discuss in person but also…You’re family, Reggie. Family, Reg. Your mom and I were so close and I haven’t even met you properly. Only a few baby photos and Christmas cards.” Reggie cringed at the sound of the baby photos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved how Ray wanted to meet him. Wanted him to become part of his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, y-yeah. That sounds nice.” Reggie knew his voice broke at the start, happy tears falling, “Really nice. I’ll text you when I’m free and we can set something up, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, kid. You’re gonna rock the next concert by the way, I know it.” Ray replied before both said their goodbyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Reg, you okay?” Luke asked, his eyes shone with concern as he looked up at Reggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, ecstatic actually. I-I actually know just what to do. Gotta go, no disturbances!” Reggie grabbed his journal and went back to his bed, pausing at Nick’s bunk, which was under his, and grabbing his guitar from the sheets, before he climbed onto his top bunk, closing the curtain and turning on the light, he then started to write.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just after the Seattle show, both bands had packed up their instruments and were headed to a nearby burger joint for dinner, taking alleyways to avoid the crowds. Last time they had taken the front, they all got swarmed and were so close to selling an arm or two for freedom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With their international tour, interviews and album releases, both bands were becoming more and more well known, they’d spotted paparazzi trying to take pictures every now and then and had fans come up to them in the street more often, everything was changing, and quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoods up, they scurried past the venue and into the restaurant, sliding into a large booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the most stressful thing I have ever had to do, I swear.” Reggie said, pulling his hoodie down and taking his glasses off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know right, but it’s either five minutes of stress or an hour fighting off fans.” Luke said, waving down a waiter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, welcome to Fries and Dine. Could I get you guys started off with some drinks?” The waiter went around the table taking orders from everyone, drinks as simple as water to Flynn’s ‘pink drink, no ice, lemon not lime, no vodka only rum, and a blue umbrella’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, the guy smiled and wrote it down, leaving the group to themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, that riff was awesome, when did you guys plan that out?” Flynn asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled, nudging Reggie to answer, “Well it was actually improvised, Alex dropped his stick, so I covered it.” He sheepishly said, his face turning red at the attention he was being given, “But Alex did great! Totally rocked it when he got them back.” Reggie quickly added, giving Alex a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Reg, that solo was something though. Maybe you can replace Luke for a bit,” Alex joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound bad, we could even do an extra show at some charity event while we’re in Vancouver and Reg can show off his mad skills. Lauren wouldn’t like us changing the planned shows on her, though.” Luke said, Willie nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be sick, and yeah. That woman is damn scary when she wants to be.” They all laughed, agreeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it feel? Improvising?” Bobby asked, he was the rhythm guitarist for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calamity</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not entirely used to the spotlight but he got his fair share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truly? Kind of exhilarating! I’m still not down from the high, stressful but also fun?” Reggie tried to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds about right, I’m always super awake after a gig before the high drops, not that it helps me sleep.” Nick added with a smile as the table ordered their food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick’s right, I remember when he was sick in Denver and I had to take over vocals, being the only one who knew his parts well enough. It was amazing but the pressure build up wasn’t for me. I’m good not doing it again. I’m going to leave the front manning to the frontman,” Kayla said as she grabbed a handful of the fries from the middle of the table, knocking her shoulder against her cousins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flynn copied her but shoved them into her mouth, Kayla had a little more class and ate them one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group continued going from the most basic conversation starters to vines and the weirdest shit that anyone who wasn’t with them would have looked at them like they were crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie felt his phone buzz, glancing down and opening up a text from Ray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ray</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Didn’t even have to see the show to know you did awesome!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks, Ray!! 👻❤️</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie smiled and rejoined the conversation, Bobby and Luke going back and forth on dementors versus demogorgons. Reggie laughed at the two nerds before adding in the stats for the different species. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That started them off on a tangent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around one in the morning they headed out from the restaurant and back to the hotel they were staying in, the sky pitch black but the city still busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie joined Nick in his bed, spooning him when Luke joined in behind them. All three squished to death as they cuddled, basking in the warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice, and Reggie thought that he wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Seattle show had ended on a good note, the band ready for their first real break since New York, but the following week had also been reserved for interviews. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Calamity</span>
  </em>
  <span> were ready for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rolling Stone</span>
  </em>
  <span> interview and a few online appearances with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buzzfeed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, along with a PR event for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calamity’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> new album. For now, they were at a gas station. A few people had recognised them and taken photos, each member of the band going between taking photos with them and shopping for the remainder of the trip to Vancouver. It wasn’t a long drive, but snacks were still required. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick glanced down an aisle, eyes settling on Luke as he smiled and walked towards the brunet, “Whatcha getting?” He asked, trying to grab the bag from his hands to see what he was buying, fortunately for Luke, he dodged just in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick noticed the familiar orange wrapper piled in it and tried to grab at the packaging but Luke had already opened it, bringing a handful of the snacks to his mouth and grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke! That is not only bad for your health, but also your voice!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head, pulling back from Nick and moving towards the cashier, calling over his shoulder, “Let me enjoy my life! I’ll drink lots of water!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie however was the good boyfriend when it came to snacks, having picked up dried fruit and chips, “Only a few more hours! Then we get to Vancouver!” Reggie was smiling at Nick, rolling on the balls of his feet and leaning against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Maybe I can show you how appreciative of you I am when we get there.” Nick whispered, making Reggie’s cheeks tint red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and grabbed his things from the cashier, turning and giving Nick a quick peck before he deepened the kiss for an instant, his tongue fiddling with the dark ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick leaned in for more but Reggie pulled back, putting distance between them and headed back to the bus without a second glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole!” He called, only getting a laugh in response. Nick shook his head and followed, climbing back into the bus, getting comfortable so he didn’t have to move for the rest of the way. He settled on one of the lounge’s, head in Willie’s lap as he closed his eyes, managing an hour of broken sleep before he felt the bus pull up and the driver announce that they were in Vancouver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget anything, I’m not your mother, this bus is going to some other struggling artists after you lot get off.” Lauren called with a smile, pulling her suitcase down the aisle and through the exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Nick to gather his things, grabbing his backpack, suitcase and guitar case he waited out the front of the bus for the others to join him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freedom! Reggie, Luke, c’mon!” It didn’t take long for the others to join him and they moved inside the hotel, checking into their rooms and agreeing with the others to meet for dinner at six, it was just after four now, so they had time to settle in and shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Nick opened the door and his boyfriends put their bags down, he lunged at Reggie, pinning him against the wall with hungry kisses, his hand moving to cup his jaw and press his chest against the bassists, swallowing any moans that he made. Nick pressed harder against him, desperate for more when Luke grabbed at his waist, pushing the blond against the wall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Needy are we?” Luke kept Nick against the wall, hands sliding up his hips to under his shirt, pulling it over his head so he could tease him by sucking at his collar bone and working his way higher. He nodded his head, motioning Reggie to join in, both boys leaving marks along his neck, Nick lost in the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it baby, louder for me.” Luke whispered against his ear, pressing against Nick’s thigh, letting Nick feel the hardness that was making his jeans tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke felt a twitch in response from Nick, continuing down his jaw and pressing a kiss on his lips before letting Reggie take over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tease him a bit, we both know you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at that.” Luke said, referring to all the times Reggie had toyed with Nick in public, the way that his words could take him apart and leave him desperate for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie grinned and looked at the blond guitarist, analyzing everything from the way Nick’s eyes fluttered open and closed with pleasure, how Nick responded when Reggie softly grinded on him, rolling his hips instead of thrusting down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want more? We’re gonna go slow, tease you until you need to go over the edge and then just… stop.” Reggie kissed Nick roughly, sucking at his tongue while his hands pulled Nick’s waist against his own before moving his hands between them, his thumb flicking at the button of his jeans for a moment, acting like he was going to undo them before they went lower, palming Nick’s hardness through the material. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hitting just the right spot but not the way Nick </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not the way he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Reggie motioned Luke to come closer, multitasking with distracting Nick and hinting to Luke what he wanted to do, grabbing at Luke’s wrist and pulling it to Nick’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke got the idea, understanding what Reggie meant, and lightly tugged on the blond strands, pulling Nick’s head back, exposing his throat and invoking a moan from the blond at the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick moaned again, the sound flowing from his mouth like a lyric from a song, no longer muffled by Reggie’s mouth. Reggie unzipped Nick’s jeans, taking his time with the zipper before he slipped his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around his length and moving slowly. Slow and steady as Luke continued to pull at his blond hair, small tugs to sharp jerks, each making a new noise from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, Reg, please. So close.” Nick moaned, Reggie tightening his hand and went faster, taking Nick all the way to the edge before he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopped</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His hands leaving him, along with Luke’s, the pain and pleasure all gone just as he was so close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-no-no, please, please, Luke. Let me come, please. I-I’ll go to sleep early tonight or suck you off just </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nick begged, hands moving to the vocalist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t receive a response from Luke, Nick turned to Reggie, “Baby, I know you want to. You love pinning me down, telling me how to suck your cock, let’s do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick leant back against the wall, closing his eyes in frustration at the lack of response from either of his partners, his cock still hard and throbbing, the lack of attention and satisfaction only made it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, pretty boy. You can come, but only </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> dinner. Until then, I suggest you fix that up, we only got an hour or so.” Reggie said, giving Nick one last thrust with his hand, and a kiss, biting the blond’s lower lip before leaving him completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was revenge from the both of them, revenge for Nick’s overseeing and control on their snack purchases, especially after they’d caught him with a peanut butter-cup in his bunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner had gone well, all of them and the crew had a good time, thankful not to be in each other's pockets and eating something other than take-away. As soon as dinner was over, Nick got to his feet, saying goodnight to everyone, closely followed by Luke and Reggie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie’s phone vibrated, the familiar chime of Ray’s texts coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be up in a minute, take care of Nick for us?” He asked Luke, receiving a playful smile in return from the guitarist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie grabbed his phone and opened the messages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ray</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey kiddo, when are you free?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’d be great if you came by and met the kids. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Got a bit on after then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds good to me! Bring whoever you like!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie sent him a thumbs up before sitting down in the lobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was actually happening, he was going to have a family again. It felt so weird, to have someone he could actually call that, blood and flesh together. Happiness flooded his chest, he was full of jitters and he was nervous, one hand he wanted to jump with happiness and on the other, there was a ball of anxiety, knotting in his stomach. Worry and relief mixed through his head, so he did the one thing Alex had taught him that helped with anxiety. Pacing back and forth in the lobby, counting in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘1, 2, 3, 4. 1… 2… 3… 4...’ over and over in a mindless loop, slowly getting tired as he continued, checking his watch, it had been about an hour, but he wanted to go to bed. He made his way up to the room, pausing at the door and listening before he swiped the card and stepped inside. Surprisingly, the two were on top of each other, Nick wearing Luke’s boxers and Luke clotheless, which wasn’t unusual after sex. Nick was underneath Luke, the brunet’s head tucked into the crook of his neck, arms tight around the blond. Reggie crept inside and let the door close softly, pulling off his shoes and grabbing his turtle pillow from his backpack, unzipping it as slowly and quietly as possible. Once retrieving it, he climbed into the second twin bed, putting the pillow under his head, arms wrapping around the turtle as he lay on his stomach and he drifted off.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light flooded through the windows where the blinds hadn’t been drawn, Luke’s eyes peeking open and glancing at the hotel alarm clock read ‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>9:14</em>
  </b>
  <span>’, he was about to get up when he saw that Nick was still asleep, eyes closed and breathing evenly, his hair tousled from sleep and sex. It was rare to see him sleeping this late, usually he was the last to sleep and the first awake, if he managed to sleep at all, instead napping here and there, falling asleep with his head in someone’s lap or leaning against someone's shoulder. Luke remained as still as possible, sinking back into the boy and evening out his breathing so he wouldn’t be disturbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes for a few more moments, thinking back to when he and Nick had been together, just them, he couldn’t remember Nick having any issues with sleeping, it seemed to be the opposite, being an athlete he was asleep at a reasonable time and awake early to run or swim, but it seemed the Nick he knew then and the Nick he knew now were so different, with the change of career, the tattoos and piercings, he wondered if it had been their break up that had changed him completely, or if something else had happened after they stopped talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered when Nick had wanted Luke to sleep on him their first night when they got back together, the way he’d been all shy about it, but Luke did it anyway. Versus his other boyfriend, who could sleep on a branch in a tree, but at the same time find the pea in the mattress. Reggie had mentioned something in passing about the pressure helping Nick sleep, and since he’d realised that, it had been a way to get Nick to sleep, even if he didn’t want to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke blinked his eyes open, being able to see half of the room from where he was at, Reggie on the other bed his turtle swept away a few inches from Reggie’s sprawled out limbs. Somehow ending up horizontal, his arms spread by his side and legs tangled in the sheets.  How Reggie could sleep in the tour bus bunks based on how he slept in a real bed was a miracle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie woke up, his head half hanging off the side of the bed, the sheets ruffled around his legs. He squinted his eyes at the brightness, coming up and stretching. Hearing the satisfying pop of his back and arms he sat up properly, seeing Luke look at him from the other bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke put a finger to his lips then pointed to Nick, the blond was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleeping. Reggie wanted to jump for joy in progress for Nick but didn’t want to wake the poor boy up. So he slowly and carefully crept and grabbed his suitcase, wheeling it into the bathroom with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning on the shower as he got his things ready, </span>
  <span>Farrah Fawcett shampoo and conditioner, letting his hair soak up and soften. He let his hair air dry as he did his skin regimen as per Alex’s request and once his hair was damp, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, damp. He added four puffs of Farrah Fawceet hair spray. Brushing it up, silently singing the lyrics to Enemies by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘08</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hands up, it’s the middle of the dance club and we’re swinging with the enemies!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changing into some clothes, he picked a simple graphic T-shirt, some light-wash jeans and converse. Simple, relaxed, easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What if it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>simple? What if they are all fancy, should I do a suit? I think I have one?’ Reggie grabbed his white button up, a dark grey waistcoat with a gold chain, and a lighter shade of grey slacks and jacket, his white shirt sleeves poking out a bit. They all had a suit in case they had a surprise formal event for PR or something important, Reggie was glad Lauren made them pack it. Making a split second decision, he changed, lopped the belt and slid on his black dress shoes, walking out of the bathroom. It felt nice, one of the things he got to grab from his childhood home, the suit was in good shape and he was thankful it was being put to use</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie turned at the loud sound of a whistle and saw Nick, his head in Luke’s lap, both his boys looking at him, grins on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna stare at him all day, let’s do that! Please, Reg!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie laughed at him and shook his head, “I’ll send you a photo and you can stare at that. Until then I gotta go.” He gave both of them a quick peck on the cheek, pausing when he got to Nick and giving him a proper kiss, threading his fingers back through his hair, “I’m so proud of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick rolled his eyes, “All I did was sleep, it wasn’t like I released a hit album or anything,” He paused, still grinning, “Oh, wait.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous, I take back the being proud thing.” Reggie groaned and left the room. He headed down the hall, looking like a businessman on a mission. It was bright as ever so he put on some sunglasses, fitting his look. He pressed the elevator, other customers giving him impressed looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy’s money, huh?” A guy asked, a mocking expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy’s dead, thank you very much. It’s an heirloom, asshole.” Reggie replied back, his dad may have been a dick but only he was allowed to say that. The comment seemed to shut the guy up pretty quickly, getting some attention from others. The last thing Reggie wanted today, but he needed to look good. When the elevator stopped at the lobby, Reggie grabbed his phone, getting an Uber to a nearby coffee shop. He didn’t know what the family liked but the neutral option was a vanilla latte, coffee in hand he arrived at the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a little bit early, it was eleven and so he still had half an hour, and didn’t wanna spook them, so he let himself start to pacing a bit outside. The sun up in the sky and wind picking up with a breeze, Reggie looked around the yard, the garden had wildflowers along the side and front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering any courage he could muster, he walked down the path and rang the doorbell. The door slowly creaked open, before getting wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hello?” A girl in her early twenties asked. Reggie took his sunglasses off, and reached to shake her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello! I’m Reggie.” He says, taking the girl’s outfit in. A cute little sundress, with a matching scrunchie, her hair up in a high ponytail. She nodded and let him in, eyeing him nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I brought some drinks, didn’t know what to expect but also not come empty handed and well-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, uh, I’m Julie, want me to take your jacket?” Reggie nods and smiles at her, not quite knowing what to do. A tall man comes around, kind eyes and greying hairs, he didn’t look old, around his fifties, maybe late forties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, welcome. This is my daughter Julie, Carlos is still upstairs. Come, meet my sister in law in the kitchen.” Ray guided Reggie through the halls, a tan woman cooking at the stove, a glass of wine in one hand and a spatula in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this the delivery man and- oh! Ay, ¡Chico blanco! ¿Este es el hijo?” She asked, setting her things down, letting Julie take over. She got closer to Reggie, skimming him over, he felt like she was searching for evidence that he wasn’t supposed to be there. She smiled at him and looked to Ray, “Recuerdo a su madre, con ella, este chico está terriblemente pálido. ¡Y flaco, Ray tenemos que darle de comer! ¡No ha tenido sol ni comida!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray gave her a look and looked at Reggie, “Would you like something to drink? We have soda or wine coolers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie politely declined for alcohol, his lightweight ass would be drunk too soon, “Soda is fine, thank you. You have a lovely home.” He complimented, but Tia sat him down, giving him a plate full of cheese sticks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, eat up. You need some meat on your bones boy!” She said, a Spanish accent seeping through her words. A younger boy came down the stairs, he had dark locks reached right above his shoulders, enough for a small ponytail. He had naturally tan skin tone, darkened by the summer sun. The boy was a head shorter than Reggie himself, with a simple T-shirt and jeans, matching grey socks as he slid across the wooden floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Bruce Wayne over here? Or is he the ghost of Christmas future?” He asked, pointing to Reggie. “Carlos be nice, this is your cousin. Remember how I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to be nice, he's just here, looking for family. So, Reggie, how have you been?” Reggie sipped on the soda and took a bite of a cheese-stick to appease Tia, her swatting at Carlos’s hands away from the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! The band is doing PR stuff right now, maybe a charity event if we can find one at such short notice. We still gotta go to Europe, Asia, Australia and then we come back here again then to the states to finish off in LA.” He said, excited to talk about his passion. Tia and Julie set food down on the table, Reggie went up to help but was forced back down by Tia and she placed the plate of cheese sticks back in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat ¡Eres como un palo blanco!” She scolded, Reggie gave Ray a confused glance, looking for help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting his signal, Ray cleared his throat. “You don’t speak Spanish, do you?” Ray asked, the answer already known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie shook his head, “No, sorry, my boyfriend does though! I mean- a friend, who is also a dude. Soulmates really, really platonic soulmates that is.” The room went silent, Reggie picking at his thumbs, his eyes scanning the room for an exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie interrupted Ray, looking down, “I know, heard it all from Dad. I’m a disgrace, I should just go die, how this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> is bad and I need to get over it or-” Reggie felt a hand on his shoulder before he was pulled into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well your dad is a fucking dick, hijo. There is nothing wrong with you or who you love. Now, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> matter in this family, what’s really crucial is this,” Ray grabbed some cookies from the bread box, “Chocolate chip or vanilla?” Reggie laughed and grabbed a chocolate chip, “Good boy! I think lunch is ready now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all went to the table, saying grace, and dug in. Tia had outdone herself with a mixed variety, tamales and sliders, tacos to hot dogs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, want a tamale?” Carlos asked, and oblivious to what that was, Reggie said yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are pollo con salsa verde, Tia’s specialty.” Carlos handed him one, letting Reggie unravel it from the corn husk. Taking a bite, Reggie nodded, the flavor good and bread nice when a burning hit his tongue, hotter going back his throat as he swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gah! Carlos!” Reggie grabbed his drink, then remembered it was soda, the drink not making the burning sensation any better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap! I’m gonna kill you!” Ray, already on it, handed Reggie a glass of milk. Reggie’s face, red from the spice, glaring at Carlos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos and Julie on the other hand were laughing, hand on the table and holding their stomachs, “White boy can’t handle spicy.” Julie teased with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished their meal, stomachs full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I gotta stream in ten minutes!” Carlos, a low grade streamer, started around a year ago. He had a good following and was building up steadily, slow but steady. Carlos knew it was a long shot to get paid but he also had fun playing, he had a mixed audience with different games like Sims, getting people started to build huge builds, Minecraft or the average Halo, Assassins Creed, and others. With his schedule and the content variety he had attracted many sides. Jack of all trades kind of channel. The biggest thing that drove his channel was his commentary, it wasn’t bland or too active, a nice middle that kept it going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes! Go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos nodded and rushed up the stairs, but then stopped, “Reggie, you should join! C’mon, hurry though, or we are going to be late.” Reggie nodded, not entirely sure what was going on but followed Carlos anyway. Going into his room, he saw the familiar set up he saw with channels Luke liked to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You stream on twitch, this is gonna be fun. What game?” He asked sitting down on one of the chairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sims 4 today, plus, it’s pretty easy to play after you got the basics but-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie was grinning, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sims 4, making builds and designing houses or spending hours on CAS. He sat at the extra computer as Carlos set up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys welcome back! Today we got a special guest, my one and only white cousin, Reggie Peters!” Reggie gave a little wave, the camera showing Sims 4 and both of their heads in little boxes at the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and shoutout to Reggie’s band that is currently on tour uh-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Backseat Serenade</span>
  </em>
  <span>! It’s loads of fun to rock out, to! Now on with the stream, I haven't played in a while but can do a pretty good build if I say so myself.” Reggie said, Carlos smiled and looked into the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice, speed build challenge then? Let’s add a twist, we are gonna add in a black and white filter. Let’s see how this goes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos split the screen so it showed both of them setting up their houses, Carlos going room and setting things up, while Reggie starts off the base and rooms, mentally seeing where things would go. In the end Carlos’s house was more finished, while Reggie’s was more furnished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, that was stressful.” Carlos looked at the comments, he usually got around five hundred views, half being followers and it would grow throughout the hour. When he got one specific comment going through:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Only 2 Seats</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: The other dude has a nice eye for furniture like wow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GonnaEatandSleep</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Is that Reggie Peters?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SimsNotLimbs</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Nice hack, did you use CC for that lamp?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WaterAndTea</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: HOLY COW IS THAT REGGIE FROM BACKSEAT???</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos soon got a flood of people coming, reaching from his usual thousand to higher, millions within a few minutes all asking about Reggie. His follower count boosting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, how famous </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?” he asked, Reggie joined him in the comments, the fans seeing him clearly (Carlos’s side being a better camera). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that big, I mean we only have one album. Unless you count being nominated for a Grammy a big thing?” He answered with a small shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hair_Spray</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: holy cow what is Carlos doing with Reggie?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>NeverGiveYouUp</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: He streams? What is Reggie’s account</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fawcett_Harrington</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Carlos is moving up in the world, damn</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Toothless_Curls</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: The builds tho, both boys have skills</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude! You are like a freaking Zendaya level famous or something!” Carlos said, Reggie blushed at the compliment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! This is my cousin Carlos, uh-I don’t have an account but if you wanna see me on here ever, it’s gonna be with him!” Reggie said, and with that they went back into the game, collabing on a design. After a few hours they ended the stream. Reggie left Carlos to get ready for bed and headed downstairs, Ray eating ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want some?” He asked, and went to the freezer, handing Reggie ‘chocolate obsession’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie dived in, letting the brownie and fudge melt into his mouth, “So good, best thing in the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray laughed at this, then got a little more serious, “Hey kid, there are some things we need to talk about.” He said, his tone soft, leading Reggie to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I know that your dad died and all, but there is something I need to tell you-” Ray got interrupted by Reggie’s phone ringing. It was Luke, he couldn’t ignore it, giving Ray a sincere look, he picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe, what’s up?” He asked, setting his ice cream on his legs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just checking in, it’s been a while, you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie heard the front door open, focusing back on Luke. “Yeah, gonna go back to the hotel soon. Love you!” Reggie hung up and went back to Ray, another man sitting across from him on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ray, I gotta go and-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men looked back to him, “Yes, Reggie. Before you go meet Caleb, Caleb Covington.” Caleb reached his hand out, “Nice to meet you, Reggie.” Reggie shook his hand, looking at Caleb, swearing that he’d seen the man before. Then realising he has, when he was just a child, the phantom of a memory flashing where Caleb had to watch Reggie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reggie being hungry and tired, squirming in Caleb’s arms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wan’ Mommy! Mommy!” Reggie reached out, trying to escape the man’s grasp. His mom had left, leaving him with her friend. Reggie wanted his mom’s warmth, not knowing Caleb for long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not going to happen buddy, she is busy right now.” Caleb squatted down, puting Reggie in his lap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here, I was gonna save this for later, but you need it now.” Caleb grabbed a giant turtle from his back. In reality was only travel size but to little Reggie it was humongous. His little stubby hands feeling the soft material, little babbles coming as he wanted to hug it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay bud, here you go. This was my favourite toy growing up, and you need it.” Reggie’s tears stopped, his emotions catching up as he grabbed the turtle and with no fuss, let Caleb pick him up. “There you go baby, nice and easy. You can have macaroni and cheese later, don’t tell your mom though.” Reggie giggled, then rested his head on Caleb's chest, feeling the soothing bounce as Caleb rocked back and forth. His eyes closed and he faded into sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my mom’s friend. We met when I was young.” Caleb nodded, smiling at Reggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, and I also heard you were in a band. Sadly, I need to go to Europe for some business, but I’ll be able to catch your show in London. Maybe we can talk about your mom? Any details, pictures? You name it.” Caleb said, a warm smile on his face. Reggie nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice sir.” He replied, bidding farewell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and Reggie? Nice suit.” Caleb said, a glint in his eyes telling him that Caleb knew something Reggie didn’t. Either way, he smiled and went to his lift, smiling at the house as it got further away</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vancouver, Canada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Calamity has PR and the true meaning behind one of the songs on the album is revealed, leaving Reggie reeling. Nick realises he wrote a song about Reggie's cousin and Luke and Julie decide that writing a song together might be a great idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Calamity, the four-piece from California who started off playing in coffee shops and bars are on their way to being one of the most successful prog-rock bands of the year, after releasing a their debut album while supporting one of the best rock bands in America, Backseat Serenade, on an international tour.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The band, fronted by Nick Evans, his cousin Kayla, childhood friend Bobby Wilson and Willie Mercer, have recently released their debut album, Affair After Dark, after three successful singles that all reached number one, Thanks to You, remaining at number one for seven weeks before being overtaken.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We caught up with the band while they were in Vancouver, just days after the release of their new album, the four seeming relaxed and content with their new found fame and enjoying the first leg of their international tour.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: First, I wanted to start off with congratulations on the record, it’s brilliant, how does it feel to have the album released? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick Evans [Lead guitarist and vocalist]: It’s great, it honestly is, we really enjoyed making the album and finally getting it out there is kind of a relief?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kayla Evans [Bass]: It’s also really nice that people’ll stop asking us when the album is coming out [laughter] but I guess the question now will be when is the next album coming out?  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: It’s done surprisingly well in its first week, already high in the charts. With it being your first album, is this the kind of response that you expected? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Willie Mercer [Drums]: You can’t ever expect this kind of thing, right?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bobby Wilson [Rhythm guitar]: Yeah, we didn’t know how it was going to go, obviously the singles went well, I think we had number ones with Thanks to You and For Baltimore, did Carolina get up there as well?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> KE: I think it did, I remember hearing it on the radio and thinking, holy shit, is this for real [laughter]?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NE: I don’t think we really knew what to expect, touring with Backseat has been great, and they have a solid following, so that’s definitely helped with the sales.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: Calamity has been together for a few years now, how did it all start? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> KE: Well, Nick and I are cousins, we’ve been playing together forever and we worked together as well before things started to get bigger. We’d always been talking about forming a band when we were younger, and then after he did his ACL, music and art became the main focus in his life, hence Calamity forming.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BW: Nick’s good friends with my sister, and we’ve known each other since we were kids, I couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> WM: I literally pancaked him one day while on my board [laughter], the rest is history, as they say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NE: Yeah, it’s one of those things that I always wanted to do, I don’t think I could get out there and be on a stage solo, so it’s great having these guys with me and supporting me, we all have input into what we do and how we do it, they’re family.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: Speaking of Backseat Serenade, are you enjoying the tour, what’s it like to work with the band? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> NE: Work, sleep, eat [laughter], we can’t get away from them even if we tried, apparently not even in interviews.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> WM: It’s great, they’re great to work with, it really feels like being surrounded by family, even with the bickering.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BW: I wouldn’t say we bicker.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> KE: Don’t we?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Laughter.]  </em>
</p><p><b><em>Rolling Stone:</em></b> <b><em>Are you close with the band, with any members in particular?</em></b></p><p>
  <em> WM: We’re pretty close with Backseat, Alex [Mercer, Backseat Serenade’s Drummer] and I have been together for a few years now, we’re happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> KE: We’re all pretty close, not as close as Alex and Willie [laughter], but we shared a tour bus with them through the North American leg of the tour, those buses are pretty small, especially when you’ve got two bands and crew. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: Going back to the album, there’s some pretty heavy songs on it, with thorough lyrics, do you draw your inspiration from anywhere or anyone in particular? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> NE: Uh, you’re right, some of the lyrics are pretty heavy, but I wouldn’t say there’s anything or anyone specific that we draw inspiration from, it’s a form of art, most things come with a combination of experiences, recent or childhood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BW: Obviously we are inspired, everythings pretty inspiring.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: On the album there isn’t anyone specifically listed as a writer, it states music and lyrics by Calamity, is it one of you behind the lyrics or is it a collaboration? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> BW: We work pretty collaboratory, is that a word [laughter]? We’ve had a while to work on these songs and get them to where we wanted them, with the music and lyrics.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> KE: I’d say it’s a collaboration, we all have strong input into the songs, there’s no specific process for writing either, most of the time we’d be sitting there and Nick would come in with lyrics and we’d figure out a bassline, or vice versa.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: Would you say that you’re the main lyricist, Nick?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> NE: Uh, as Kayla said, we’re a collaboration, we all have input into the music.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: There are rumours… </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> KE: Our manager warned us about these kinds of questions [laughter], are questions that start with rumours really questions?  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: These rumours are in regards to Luke Patterson, vocalist and lead guitarist for Backseat Serenade, there was a story posted online about a long-term, intimate relationship between Luke and Nick, are any of the songs about him? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> WM: We’re not going to answer-  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NE: No, like I said, our music doesn’t have to relate specifically to anything or anyone, all art is built around experiences. Mine or someone else's in the band. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> KE: I think what Nick is trying to say is that-  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NE: I think I was pretty clear with what I was saying.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: Do you feel like you’ve become more popular overnight, how are you adjusting to this new found fame? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> KE: Obviously, we’ve gone from an opening act to a band that could possibly headline their own tour overnight, it’s pretty fucking crazy, that’s for sure.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BW: Not that we’d change it, we love all our fans who’ve been sticking by us since we started playing shows in LA, and all our fans who are joining us now that we have an album out, we couldn’t have done this without them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> WM: We’re enjoying what’s happening in our lives right now, it’s been a bit crazy, but we’re loving every minute of it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: Going back to the tracklist, there have been two songs on the album that haven’t made it on your setlist, Dark Side of Your Room and Magnolia, is there any reason that you’ve not played these songs live? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> BW: We haven’t really played them since recording, so we’d have to give them a practice before playing them live, but I’m sure they’ll get added to the set eventually.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> KE: Also being an opening act means that we can’t play too well, or we’ll outshine the main act [laughter], and I don’t think Backseat could take that with their ego.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: Flynn from Backseat Serenade appears on the album with Monsters, were you always planning on having a featuring artist on this track? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> NE: No [laughter], we weren’t, originally the song was an acoustic, but when we started recording the label thought it’d be a good idea to bring something heavier into it, also the world doesn’t need another white guy rapping.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Laughter.]  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> WM: It definitely worked both ways, and it was great getting to work with Flynn, but I think it’d be cool if we could release the acoustic version of Monsters as well, both tracks are pretty solid.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: Would you consider a collaboration with Backseat Serenade either on their next album or yours? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> KE: Already the talk about the next album, I don’t think I can take this [laughter].  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BW: Nick was on Some Kind of Disaster, right?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NE: Yeah, we worked on a song together, The Heart is a Muscle, it basically just consisted of us yelling lyrics at each other until we could actually decide on the chord progressions, if Backseat wanted us on their next album, I’m sure we’d all be down. Is Calamity mentioned on Some Kind of Disaster? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> WM: I think you’re just listed as yourself, we didn’t do much.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NE: Did fuck all, that’s why you’re not listed [laughter].  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> KE: Nick’s right, we didn’t do anything [laughter]. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: Do you have a favourite song on the album? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> WM: That’s like asking us to pick a favourite child, haha, kidding, So Long, and Thanks for All The Booze would probably be mine, I had a lot of fun working out the drums.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> KE: I don’t think I can really pick, but I always had a soft spot for Carolina.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BW: I’d say Pretty Venom (Interlude), I got to do the main guitar track on the song and it’s great to play live.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NE: I don’t think I could ever pick a favourite, they’re like my children, ask me again when the second album comes out [laughter].  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: You’re off to Europe, Asia and Australia next, are you looking forward to a specific city or country? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> BW: I’m looking forward to anywhere warm, we’re from California and not used to cold weather.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NE: Kayla and I have family in Australia, so it’ll be good to see them when we’re down under.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> KE: I’m with Nick, we haven’t caught up with them in a while, so it’ll be good to see them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> WM: I’m keen to spend some time on a beach in Asia or Australia in between shows, or find somewhere I can skate.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rolling Stone: When can we expect the next album? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> KE: Ah, this one only just came out, chill [laughter].  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NE: The best thing about touring is the fact that you can try out all these new songs that may or may not be on the next album and figure out if they’re actually going to do well. We’re stuck together for the next six months, so who knows how much we’ll manage to work through, hopefully we won’t take three years this time.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hi, we’re <em> Calamity </em>, and we’re about to play Buzzfeed’s Truth or Wine.” Nick laughs, holding up his glass of red wine and glancing around at the rest of his band mates. </p><p>“Or beer,” Bobby holds up his beer bottle, tipping it towards the camera as if he was toasting. </p><p>Willie clapped his hands together and reached down towards his feet, grabbing his beer and going to take a sip.</p><p>“Hey! We haven’t even been asked a question yet, no drinking.” Kayla laughed, tapping him playfully on the shoulder. </p><p>“Okay, ready?” The host asked, sitting next to the camera, holding a clipboard with questions on it, “What was the last thing you sent in your group chat?” </p><p>“Bold of you to assume we have a group chat.” Kayla grinned, moving her wine glass to her mouth before she paused, “No wait, we do and it’s fucking chaotic.” </p><p>Bobby lent to the side so he could get his phone out of his back pocket, scrolling through the screen before he tilted his phone so the others could see, Nick immediately shaking his head. </p><p>“We’re drinking.” He laughed, taking a sip of his wine. </p><p>“That bad?” The host questioned, laughing as the others sipped their drinks. </p><p>“Yep.” Nick flushed, glancing over to Kayla before taking another sip of his wine. </p><p>“Moving on!” Willie announced, turning back so he could look at Kayla and Nick before shaking his head with a laugh. </p><p>“Who is Dark Side of Your Room written about?” </p><p>“Are you trying to get us drunk?” Nick laughed, taking another sip of his wine before he nudged the rest of his bandmates, “Drink.” </p><p>“I thought the hard questions would be later, after we’d had a few sips,” Kayla admitted, drinking her wine before leaning against Nick, “We really should have eaten before this, or not had those shots.” </p><p>“What was the last photo you saved to your camera roll?” </p><p>The four paused as they pulled out their phone, Nick flushing pink as he put his phone back in his pocket and took a sip from his drink. </p><p>“Show!” Kayla noticed his expression. </p><p>“Nope.” Nick laughed, taking another sip from his glass. </p><p>“Mines just of the setlist,” Willie shrugged with a smile, “Which I probably shouldn’t show.” </p><p>Bobby turned his phone around to show the camera and the host the image on the screen, “Nick has a habit of falling asleep on people, and I snapped this one of him sleeping on Willie from the bus the other day.” </p><p>“That was days ago, dude, you’ve not taken any photos since?” Willie laughed, leaning so he could look at the pic, “Aw, babe, we look adorable.” He poked his tongue out at the blond. </p><p>Kayla shrugged and slipped her phone back into her pocket, “Mine is of dinner, from last night,” Nick gave his cousin a look, “Dad wanted to make sure I was eating greens!” </p><p>“Do you have a favourite tattoo?” The host questioned. </p><p>“This I can answer,” Nick nodded, handing his wine to Kayla before pulling up his sleeve enough so the camera could see the outline of a six-string and sunflowers on his arm, “This one, for sure.” </p><p>Kayla handed her drink and Nick’s back to her cousin before she pulled at her collar, exposing dark script inked on her collarbone, “This one, the three of us decided to get the album title tattooed once we figured it out,” She explained, “I love the script it’s in.” </p><p>Wille tapped at his shoulder before shaking his head and tapping his fingers against his chest, “I have some script too,” </p><p>“I am fortunately or unfortunately not tattooed.” Bobby admitted, “Even if two of my best friends are tattoo artists.” </p><p>“Drink!” Nick and Kayla called at the same time, nudging him as he took a sip from his drink. </p><p>“Are you in a relationship?” The host asked, smiling at the question, “We actually got this question the most when we announced we were having you guys on here.” </p><p>“Happily married, I am.” Willie announced, “No drinking for me this time.” </p><p>“It’s very complicated,” Kayla shrugged, “So I’m going to drink.” </p><p>Bobby glanced over his shoulder at where Nick and Kayla were sitting behind him on the elevated seats, “I might drink.” He admitted, sipping his beer. </p><p>“Nick?” The host queried.</p><p>“I am definitely drinking.” He laughed, “And probably need a refill, damn these questions.” Nick shook his head with a smile. </p><p>One of the other staff members moved with the bottle of wine Nick was drinking and leant to top up his glass, Nick smiling in response and leaning back in his chair once the glass was fuller.</p><p>“Are we going to be drunk for dinner tonight?” Kayla questioned as her glass was refilled. </p><p>“When are we not drunk for dinner?” Bobby laughed, taking a sip from his beer, “Oh, wait, there wasn’t a question asked.” He put his hand over the top of his bottle, “Someone nudge me when I should drink again.” </p><p>Willie rolled his eyes playfully at the rhythm guitarist, “Where would you be without us?”</p><p>“What’s your favourite song to perform live?” </p><p>The four of them looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to think of their answer. </p><p>“I think for me it’d be Carolina.” Kayla answered, “It’s got the best bass line on the album and I really enjoy playing it.” </p><p>“Monsters is mine.” Nick nodded.</p><p>“That’s just because you like doing the rap.” Willie laughed, “When the label recommended changing from acoustic and getting Flynn from Backseat into do the rap, Nick sulked for like three days.” </p><p>“I didn’t sulk.” Nick rolled his eyes with a laugh. </p><p>“You definitely did and you should drink for that.” Kayla laughed, nudging her cousin until he took a drink. </p><p>“I love Pretty Venom, it’s great, but I may be biased because I rewrote the guitar from acoustic to electric.” Bobby smiled, looking at their drummer, “Willie?” </p><p>“Thanks to You?” He offered, “Either that or Booze.” </p><p>“Really?” Nick looked at him before nodding thoughtfully. </p><p>“Have you ever kissed one of your bandmates?” </p><p>Willie laughed at the question, glancing over his shoulder before looking back at the interviewer and camera, “I have.” He answered a little smugly. </p><p>Kayla nodded, “I have too, not telling you who it was though.” </p><p>“Well, it wasn’t me.” Nick grinned. </p><p>“Do you have any tour stories about Backseat Serenade?” </p><p>Nick rolled his eyes at the question, shaking his head before pausing, “Yeah, it’s never a dull moment with them,” He admitted, taking a drink from his wine and trying to act like he wasn’t annoyed at the question. </p><p>“Are you drinking <em> and </em> answering the question?” The host answered as Nick opened his mouth to speak again.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, uh, we were playing a show in, I think it was somewhere in LA, and Luke decided that he wanted a haircut, so me being the one with the steadiest hands cut his hair and then our sound guy, Conner, was like, ‘hey I reckon I could sell them at merch tonight!’” Nick laughed, “And he did! Someone brought Luke’s hair clippings, and not for like five or ten, I think it was a hundred dollars? We got shouted shots that night, so thanks to whoever brought his hair.” </p><p>“Oh my god, yes!” Kayla laughed, “That was such a fun night, honestly kudos to whoever brought Luke’s hair.”  </p><p>“And that’s it, we’ll wrap it up now, Kayla?” The host smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, sure!” She smiled back, “We’re <em> Calamity </em>, thanks for putting up with us. You can get Affair After Dark on Spotify, Apple Music or buy it off our website, looking forward to seeing you all on tour!”  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nick stumbled out of the car, keeping balance by holding onto Willie who seemed to be stumbling worse than he was. The bright lights slightly bothered him as he fumbled to get his keycard from his wallet. Willie kept mumbling out lyrics and stray thoughts as they walked through the lobby of the hotel, Nick swiped his card, clicking their floors once they reached the elevator.</p><p>“You gonna be good alone?” He asked Willie, who gave him a lazy smile, and nodded.</p><p>“Gonna be just fine, pretty boy, you worried about the last time we were drunk in an elevator?” He laughed, Nick joining in with fits of giggles at the memory. Horny, drunk of their asses and alone. The poor couple that had ended up seeing them when the doors opened with Willie’s shirt unbuttoned, Nick leaning heavily against him with his hand down the drummers pants, the couples eyes averting immediately. </p><p>“Nah, we both got people we would much rather be doing that with now.” Nick replied, thinking of Reggie and Luke, what he wanted to do with them until their hair was tousled and they couldn't get more than a few words out at a time.</p><p>“That’s true, I got the better blond now.” Willie said, just as he was leaving, unfortunately the doors closed too soon for Nick to reply.</p><p>Huffing in frustration, Nick waited for the lift to ding again and headed to his room, his hand trailing across the wall to keep himself steady as he moved to his room, unlocking the door and snatching the first water bottle he saw. Instead what he thought was water, the taste burning his tongue and throat, he coughed, it was Luke’s fucking vodka. He groaned and recapped the bottle, realising that he’d drunk too much and too fast to undo the effects.</p><p>Moving to the bed to see Reggie already under the blankets, headphones in and scrolling through his phone, the infamous turtle pillow behind his head.</p><p>“Mmm, mine.” Nick said, crawling in and laying on top of Reggie’s legs, resting his head on Reggie’s stomach.</p><p>“What’s yours?” Reggie asked his fingers going through Nick’s hair.</p><p>“You.” He said simply, grabbing Reggie’s fingers from his head, tracing them and folding the fingers up and down.  “You are mine, my little bumblebee.” Nick moved his head, facing Reggie, “‘Cause you take care of all the flowers,” Nick lifted his hand, “Boop.” He booped Reggie’s nose.</p><p>“You’re drunk aren’t you? C’mon, let’s get you some water. I saw one earlier.” Reggie got up and grabbed the bottle.  </p><p>Nick knew what it was, the vodka, mumbling protests and scooting away, but Reggie followed after him, presuming that he just didn’t want to drink the water. He opened the bottle and put it to Nick’s lips, more alcohol in his system, tomorrow was gonna suck. </p><p>When about a quarter of the bottle was left, Reggie brought it back down.</p><p>“No more, ‘tis vodka. No more!” Nick said, Reggie’s eyes widened, sniffing the bottle.</p><p>“I’m gonna kill Luke, fuck is this safe?” Reggie lifted Nick then got a real bottle of water from the mini-fridge, testing it first.</p><p>“Hey baby, drink this okay, I’m gonna call Lauren.” Reggie grabbed his phone, getting the bathroom bin and dropping it next to Nick for safe measures.</p><p>He clicked on her contact ‘<em> The Brain of the Operation’ </em>and waited as the tone rang through the phone, “Hey Lauren, quick question?” He heard a long sigh on the other end of the line.</p><p>“What did you boys do now?” </p><p>Reggie winced, ready to get berated by her, “<em>Calamity </em> has more interviews tomorrow right? They're kind of all completely drunk right now. Nick just drank basically all of Luke’s ‘special water’.” </p><p>Lauren mumbled insults about how she was gonna kill Luke, giving Reggie a list of what to give Nick, “I might be able to push it back an hour or two for them to get more sleep, but that’s about it.” </p><p>Reggie nodded before remembering he was on the phone, “Uh, yeah! Thanks, Lauren!” </p><p>“Yeah, kid, good luck.” </p><p>Reggie hung up and saw Nick laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Reggie grabbed some pills, giving Nick another bottle of actual water. </p><p>“Fee’ like shit. Don’ wanna have another drink again, ‘cept a pina colada or sangria, maybe the blue drink from that one store. Tasted like smurfs.” </p><p>Reggie laughed at his words, thoroughly entertained as Nick ranted about everything. </p><p>“And that dude from uh, dale by the river or somethin’ Toni, has amazing hair. Like wow, Reg, who knew hair could look that great.” </p><p>Reggie gave an insulted scoff and shut him up with more water, Nick slowly getting more and more drowsy, his eyes opening and closing, trying to battle sleep.</p><p>“You know, are Medusa’s other hairs tiny snakes?” He asked, voice slurring, “Like if someone looks at her arm does it still work or how far does the curse go?” It went on like this for a while as the questions got weirder and worse. </p><p>“Okay buddy, one more sip of water, then you can go to sleep.” </p><p>Nick nodded, taking the bottle. Once it was empty, Reggie laid Nick down on a pillow so he was still sitting up a bit. </p><p>“Okay, just take it easy.” Reggie laid a blanket over him and went to the other bed, tucking himself into the warmth. It’d been a long day, and the face of Caleb Covington was still in his mind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Car Karaoke with Calamity by CalamityOfficial </b>
</p><p>
  <b>54,384 views • Premiered 2 hours ago</b>
</p><p><em> “I fell by the wayside, like everyone else, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, but I was just kidding myself,” </em>The four of them sang, glancing out the window of the car while Bobby drove. </p><p>Nick was in the passenger seat next to him, with Kayla and Willie in the backseat, the track Before You Go playing through the speakers of the car. </p><p>Nick leant over and turned down the volume of the speakers, glancing around at his other bandmates, “Starting out strong,” He laughed, glancing up to the GoPro that was attached to the windscreen, filming them as they drove. </p><p>“You going to talk about the song, or?” Kayla asked from the backseat, kicking the back of Nick’s seat gently. </p><p>“I mean, it’s pretty self explanatory, and sad,” He smiled, “Was there a reason we picked this as the first track? I can’t even remember.” </p><p>Bobby tapped his hand on the steering wheel in time with the song, “There was a reason, a really good reason, it just escapes me at the minute.” He laughed. </p><p>“Next track?” Nick asked, leaning to click the next track button, Pretty Venom playing. </p><p>“Yes!” Bobby exclaimed, “My favourite track on the album, when Nick first brought us this song it was pretty depressing, not that it still isn’t, but it was really missing something,” He glanced over, looking at Nick, “I made it better, don’t lie.” </p><p>Nick shook his head with a smile, “Couldn’t lie to you, you did make it better, hence the number two spot on the album.” </p><p>“Are you saying that it goes from best to least? Because I think we need to reorder the entire album.” Willie spoke. </p><p>“The albums out already, William! No chance.” Kayla laughed, knocking her hand playfully against his arm. </p><p><em> “Fuckin’ with my head will make my heart attack, yeah.” </em>Nick sang, “Basically I just wanted to see how many times I could swear on the album before someone told me off. Which has not happened yet, so we’re going to have an entire song filled with swearing on the next album.” He grinned. </p><p>The opening chords to For Baltimore started, “One of the songs we owe everything to, great writing, Nick.” Willie leant forward, patting his best friend on the shoulder. </p><p>“Aw, thanks man,” He smiled, looking back at him, “Honestly though, this song was the first single we released?” He asked, glancing to Bobby who nodded, “I think when we realised that it was doing well, we kind of thought, maybe we actually have a shot at this?” </p><p><em> “I bet you never thought you would fall again, so much for keeping this, just friends, shut up and kiss me now. And we carry on,” </em>Bobby sang, focusing on the road. </p><p>“Are we just driving around aimlessly, or are we going somewhere?” Willie asked from the backseat, tapping his hands on his knees to the beat of the song. </p><p>“Aimlessly, my dude, not that we’d know where we’re going, are we even still in Vancouver?” Nick lent forward, pulling his sunglasses down enough so he could look out the windscreen. </p><p>“Are you suggesting that I’m a bad driver, or that I don’t know where I’m going?” Bobby asked. </p><p>“Both,” The guitarist shrugged with a grin. </p><p>“Bobby, don’t listen to him, you’re a great driver.” Kayla smiled, “Better than Nick.” </p><p>“Hey, I’m a great driver too.” Nick frowned.</p><p>“You’re terrible, cuz, which is why we got Bobby to driv-” Kayla grinned, pausing to play the air bass as the next song came on, “Yes!” She exclaimed, “Great song, great bass line, who’s this song about again, Nick?” She teased. </p><p>Nick flushed, looking out the window, sunglasses back on, “Uh,” </p><p>“Couldn’t hear ya!” Willie continued on with the teasing.</p><p>“Carrie.” Nick answered, wincing. </p><p>Bobby glanced up at the GoPro for a split second, just enough to announce, “My sister, yep.” He nodded before shaking his head, “Definitely not my favourite song on the album.” </p><p>“It’s not even sunny outside, Nicholas, you can lose the sunglasses.” Willie grinned, leaning back into the seat. </p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m hungover, so sunglasses are staying on. Are we just picking on me today?” </p><p>“Baby, we always pick on you, you’re such an easy target,” Kayla reached around the seat, both her hands on Nick’s shoulders, “You did a good job hiding those hickeys.” </p><p>“Yep, and next song.” Nick said quickly before he leant forward, pressing the next track button, his voice singing through the speakers as Monsters started, “My personal favourite, not that I’m ever going to admit to that because this entire album is my baby.” He smiled, looking over at Bobby and noticing the look on his face, “Okay, <em> our </em> baby.”</p><p>“Ready?” Willie asked the group from the backseat, leaning forward as the second verse started. </p><p><em> “I’m addicted to the way you hurt, the way you contradict me, I swear everything look worse as night, I think I’m overthinking, I don’t care who I might hurt along the way, I’m fucking sinking into every word, I don’t care if you’re lyin’ when I’m drinking so, tell me pretty lies, look me in my face, tell me that you love me even if it’s fake, you can lead me on and leave these questions in my sheets, I’m under it, I made my bed and I’m still,” </em> The four of them sang, all getting into the words and moving in time to the music in their seats. </p><p>Willie let out a loud, “Yes!” When they all successfully rapped the verse, “We killed it, so impressive.” </p><p>At the end of Monsters the intro to Thanks To You started playing, Bobby glancing over at Nick before looking up at the GoPro, then back to the road, “This is the song we owe everything too, I think we had seven weeks at number one?” He looked over to Nick who shrugged, “We never thought when we released the single that it would do so well, especially with such heavy lyrics. You want to add anything?” </p><p>Nick nodded, “I wrote Thanks to You a while back, when I wasn’t in a great place,” He shrugged again, “Most of these songs were written in not a great place, hence the edge of uncertainty and bitterness to the album, I think as an artist you’re always going to be drawn to those moments in your life, I know a lot of listeners relate to heartache more than happiness, so when you’re thinking out an album or a setlist, you want to focus on something the listener can relate too.” </p><p>“That was so poetic,” Willie teased, looking at the camera, “If you couldn’t tell Nick’s super in touch with his feelings,” He laughed. </p><p>“Yeah, well, if I wasn’t you’d still be skating into people on Sunset, and not touring the world.” Nick shrugged with a smile, “So, you’re welcome.” He paused as the next song started, reaching for his coffee and taking a sip before he continued speaking, “Booze was written at the same time as Thanks to You, not about the same things, but,” Nick paused, “It’s not something I talk about often, there’s something easier about writing it down and putting it out there in a song, letting people draw their own conclusions. This is actually my least favourite song on the album.” </p><p>“Really?” Willie asked, tapping out the rhythm, “I think I’m finding out more about the album than the fans are.” He laughed, leaning forward and taking Nick’s coffee from his hands, taking a sip and screwing up his face as he handed it back, “How you manage to drink black coffee,” He shook his head, “Disgusting, Nicky.” </p><p>So Long, and Thanks for The Booze ended, changing into God Forgot, the rhythmic clapping and sound of Nick’s voice filling the car. </p><p>“Another excuse to swear on the album,” Nick teased, turning around in his seat to look back at Kayla and Willie, “I’m kidding, this is actually an important song about someone who helped me through a tough time in my life. It’s about the aftermath of Magnolia, and how I managed to find myself with the help of someone I’d known my whole life.” He smiled sadly as he turned back to face the front of the car, hand rubbing at his wrist, “It’s an upbeat song for a depressing album, it was nice to have something that sounded remotely happy, especially on the second half of the album. I feel like I’m in host mode, can someone else talk?” </p><p>“We all tried to get better at piano in this album, even though there weren’t many piano parts in the album,” Kayla spoke from the backseat, “I can honestly say that I’m much better than this lot, even if Nick pretends he’s superior.” </p><p>Nick laughed and shook his head, “Back with the slander, the audacity.” </p><p><em> “This moment feels like an echo, we’ve done this dance a thousand times,” </em> Bobby sang, tapping his hands on the steering wheel, “Sounds like a love song, and it looks like you’re back to talking, Nicholas.” </p><p>Nick nodded, tapping his hand against his knee, “Yes, a love song, which doesn’t really sound like a love song and isn’t actually ambiguous when it comes to gender, who would have thought you’d get that out of a Calamity album? In all honesty this song was written about a person I love, and they mean the world to me.” </p><p>Willie rolled his eyes at the words, “We get it, you’re in love,” He mimed gagging. </p><p>“You’re literally married, Willie,” Bobby glanced back in the rearview mirror. </p><p>“What happened to picking on Nick hours?” Willie asked, crossing his arms with a grin.</p><p>“Ah, Magnolia,” Nick sighed, leaning back into the seat as the final song on the album played, “Probably the most personal song for me, it’s also the most wordy, I don’t think I’d ever managed to get so many words in a song, but it worked.” He picked up his coffee again, sipping the liquid, “There was a stage in my life that my mental health wasn’t great,” He admitted, “There was a lot of situations that just got a little bit too much for me, and life can be overwhelming, and the third of June is a day that I tried to,” Nick winced, “End it?” He offered before shaking his head, “I know there’s been a lot of requests about playing Magnolia live, and we’ll get there eventually, it’s just a song about a time in my life that I’m still not ready to talk about.” </p><p>The rest of the band was silent until Nick continued, “God Forgot directly ties into Magnolia, as I mentioned earlier, it’s about the person that helped me through that difficult time and helped me get better, and I wouldn’t be where I was without her. I did want the order changed on the album, but it was decided that Magnolia was a good finishing point, and somewhere the next album could pick up from.” </p><p>Kayla leant forward, reaching around the seat and taking Nick’s hand in her own, “Proud of you, cuz.” She smiled, trying to release some of the tension in the car, she was certain that Willie and Bobby weren’t aware of Nick’s suicide attempt, or what Magnolia was written about. The song faded out and looped back around to Before You Go, Nick picking up his phone and changing from the album to another playlist that wasn’t him singing. </p><p>“Surely enough from me, can we get food?” He grinned, looking over at Bobby who nodded with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1,850 Comments: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sort By - Top Comments </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>amandapanda: </b> <br/>Nick: we don’t talk about song meanings </p><p>Also Nick: yolo, it’s a tell all </p><p>Talking about the Rolling Stone interview 😂 boy shut down that reporter so quick </p><p>BONUS: </p><p>Nick: I could never choose my favourite song, they’re all my children<br/>Also Nick: I fucking hate booze <br/>Willie: what :o</p><p>
  <b>froggymorgan:</b>
</p><p>Bobby driving is unnecessarily hot.</p><p>
  <b>blue_backpack: </b>
</p><p>so this is just a ten minute video of everyone picking on nick? i’m here for it</p><p>
  <b>Blerghfish:</b>
</p><p>Never been more attracted to four people in my entire life when they started rapping monsters </p><p>
  <b>em_:</b>
</p><p>Nick just really needs a hug, I volunteer as tribute </p><p>
  <b>Possessed Brian: </b>
</p><p>Nick and Bobby’s little glances just confirm that Bick is most definitely real, did y’all see the way they look at each other??? </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Willie got to the room, Alex padding his drum pad with his sticks. </p><p>“Hey babe, how was it?” Alex asked, setting his drumsticks down, Willie walked over and sat on the couch next to Alex, draping his head into Alex’s lap.</p><p>“It was fine… Some stuff got said though.” </p><p>Alex gave him a concerned look, asking Willie to continue.</p><p>“Well, the other day on the bus, I was pressing Nick about one of the songs, Magnolia, and it turns out he had a rough time, ‘Lex. Like really bad, suicide attempt bad, and I was a terrible person for pushing him.” He paused, “To be honest? I guess I’m a little hurt, the rest of the band seemed like they already knew. Kayla being his cousin, who probably told Carrie, who told Bobby. I was the odd one out, what a great friend I am.” </p><p>Alex looked at him, thinking what to say, “Hey, the gossip chain goes around, so what if you weren’t there then, you're here now. Here to make him smile, help him with his woes. Over time friends come and go and that’s cause we don’t <em> lose </em> friends, only find the real ones who stick around. You stuck Willie, so what if you didn’t know, can’t change that now. Move forward and <em> do </em>better, instead of wishing you did better.”</p><p>Willie nodded in understanding, still feeling like crap and Alex knew that. You can’t force feelings out of you like that, so he let Willie vent about their friendship, how he and Nick used to prank his neighbour who was a strict elderly woman. Rude and after a certain comment about who Willie dated, they ended up booby trapping her door with paint.</p><p>“Do you think,” He paused, “Does Reggie know? Or Luke?” Alex asks, if the band knew, his boyfriends had to have known.</p><p>“I don’t know, they should, right? I mean, it’s in the video. You should ask, they’re gonna find out eventually, if they don’t already know.” Willie said. </p><p>Alex nodded in agreement, texting Reggie to meet him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reggie heard a buzz from his phone, Alex’s contacts popping up on the home screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The OG Blond</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey Reg, wanna meet up? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Get something to eat?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Need to talk to you about something. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reggie responded texting him that he’d be ready soon and to meet him in the lobby. The turtle left on the bed looking at him, staring into Reggie’s soul with it’s threaded eyes. Nick had used it a few nights before, drunk off his ass. Nick had left with Kayla to shop and Luke was out with Flynn, leaving Reggie alone in the room. </p><p>‘Focus Reggie, gotta get ready.’ He thought as he grabbed his jacket and shoes, slipping them on. He picked up his keys and wallet, and hurried down the hall.</p><p>“Alex! Hey!” Reggie gave the drummer a quick hug as they started off towards the hotel's restaurant, “Man, glad you got me there or else I would have missed the buffet.” </p><p>Alex laughed and saved them a table as Reggie headed towards the food.</p><p>Grabbing a plate and piling it with the chicken tenders and mac’n cheese, making sure to add some green beans or else Lauren would be down his throat.</p><p>“You are a literal child, a child would fucking eat that.” Alex said, coming next to him with a teasing smile on his face.</p><p>“Food is food dude, go choke on your caviar and cooked snails while I’m enjoying my meal.” Reggie replied, leaving Alex. Setting his plate down and digging in little by little, hungry but also wanting to wait for Alex.</p><p>The blond came back with sushi and a variety of things that Reggie thought looked good but didn’t know the name of.</p><p>“How’s your meal, child?” Alex asked, popping a hush puppy into his mouth.</p><p>“Amazing grandpa, you are just jealous that you can’t have any.” </p><p>Alex scoffed at this, “You wish.” </p><p>Reggie’s mind wandered as they kept eating, then remembering why they were there, “What did you wanna talk to me about anyway?” </p><p>Alex’s smile dimmed, he set down his fork and looked at Reggie. His eyebrows were furrowed, nerves were shown across his eyes, “I-I wanted to ask if you knew about Nick’s…” </p><p>Reggie looked at him expectantly.</p><p>“Nick’s suicide attempt, it’s what Magnolia is about and well, Willie found out about it today, it was mentioned in that interview, I wasn’t sure if you knew or not. I thought if you didn’t, you might wanna know from someone you trust, instead of the media.” </p><p>Reggie froze, his stomach dropped at the thought of Nick hurting himself like that. His Nick who was so strong, but he had heard this news from Alex. Not Nick, Nick who had so many opportunities in their relationship and he still left them in the dark. To be fair, so had Reggie about his dad, they only knew that it wasn’t the best, not about the beer bottles and the bruises, the times Reggie had to squeeze under a loose floorboards until he outgrew that hiding spot and had to use the closet, which was less effective, he was usually found there. Reggie couldn’t be entirely mad at Nick, but Nick had told the world before them, while Reggie kept it bottled inside. </p><p>Trying to keep his voice steady, he looked back at Alex, tears starting to form as the plate of food was forgotten.</p><p>“He what?” He asked, barley above a whisper. </p><p>Alex was taken back, he really thought Reggie would have known.</p><p>“When?” Reggie demanded, voice a bit louder, his eyes getting redder as he tried to remain calm. Trying to ignore the burning in his eyes and chest, the buzzing in his head about how Reggie should have tried harder.</p><p>“A while ago, a long time, I don’t think it was mentioned, but before we knew him. Reg, you didn’t know him then, you couldn’t have helped if you had wanted to. Please, don’t beat yourself up over this. Try harder in the future because you can’t change the past.” Alex said, but Reggie couldn’t hear him, too wrapped up in his thoughts.</p><p>“It’s not about him attempting Alex, I know I couldn’t do anything then, it’s about the trust I thought we had. He told the world before me, the fucking world. I thought we were closer than that, I love him so much it hurts that he couldn’t trust me with this. When I held him during our first Halloween together, the jump scares getting him every time, I would hold him and tell him it’s not real and Luke would crack jokes about how the actors probably were muppets or something. Or when he was having nightmares he would pop up at my or Luke’s apartment and we would calm him, comfort him. I thought that meant something! We have been together for more than three years and know the ins and outs, but he couldn't tell us about this? The world yeah, but not us? Anything else Willie told you?” Reggie’s voice was hard for once, a tone Alex rarely heard with him. It was cold and void, the emotions sucked out and trust fading. Reggie looked mad, his blank stare and red rimmed eyes only showed how hurt he was. He wasn’t mad at Nick, he was mad at himself for not being good enough, hurt by Nick that he was left in the dark while the whole world knew. </p><p>“Did Nick ever plan on telling us, or did he just think ‘Yeah my suicide attempt isn’t something they can handle, I’ll let them find out through a computer screen instead’.” He continued, before grabbing his things, bolting towards the hotel stairs. He’d apologise to Alex later, but right now he needed to be alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Nick had gotten to the room, Reggie was in the bathroom and Luke was choosing an outfit on the bed. </p><p>“Hey,” Nick gave Luke a peck on the cheek and went to give one to Reggie but the bassist closed the door on him before he could.</p><p>“Bit busy right now.” Reggie commented, leaving it at that. </p><p>Nick looked at Luke for help, who shrugged, “He’s probably just nervous. He invited his family to the concert, don’t take it to heart.” Luke said, hoping it would ease the hurt Nick had in his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s probably it.” Nick mumbled, grabbing a some concealer, blending it in to cover the dark circles under his eyes. </p><p>Reggie popped out, his hair primed to perfection, his new black jean jacket with a striped sweater and blue jeans. The high waisted jeans looked so nice, Nick went over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, leaning to kiss his neck lightly, he felt Reggie stiffen under his touch. </p><p>“Reg? You good?” Nick asked, only receiving a small yes from the bassist, “Stop lying Reg, c’mon. What’s wrong?” Nick pressed, Reggie shrugging off his boyfriend’s grasp.</p><p>“What’s wrong? You’re asking <em> me </em>that. I should be asking you! You lied to us Nick, kept the reason behind Magnolia a secret, then went and told it to the whole world before us!” Reggie said, his voice low and calm, which only made the words hit more.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me unless you want me to question everything you say. Unless you want me to question if you are really okay, if you aren’t using bad ways to cope. I want to fucking help you, but you don’t want it. I’m not mad that you lied about the past, we all have done that. Trauma is something that is not easily shared, everyone in the band knows it. The fact that you left us in the dust, waiting for us to find out through an Instagram comment or a-a DM from a fan? What if we found out, sitting next to you on the plane and a fan mentioning it? How everyone would know before us, you put the world first. That’s not what you do in a relationship, Nick, you put us first so we can do the same for you and help.” Reggie moved and gave Luke a kiss, staring hesitantly at Nick, Reggie lent in and gave him a light one on the cheek before rushing out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Julie stepped into the backstage area, surrounded by her family, Carlos and Ray, glancing around at the several people that were moving around, instruments in hand, preparing for the show, she could hear the crowd from where they were and it was only then she realised how big of a deal the band her cousin was in. “When you said his band was big, this isn’t what I expected.” Julie looked at her brother. </p><p>“Well, same.” Carlos answered, matching Julie’s gaze and looking around, his expression changing when he saw Reggie, “White boy!” He exclaimed as Reggie entered the room, moving forward and wrapping his arms around the bassist who embraced him in return. </p><p>Hey!” Reggie smiled, pulling back from Carlos and looking at the others, “I’m so glad that you could make it,” He looked over his shoulder, “It’s a bit crazy here, but we got a spot saved for you down front, so you can watch the show from there?” He offered with a smile.</p><p>“That sounds great, mijo.” Ray greeted, embracing Reggie in a hug before he motioned for Julie to do the same.</p><p>“Ah, Reggie!” Julie greeted, hugging her cousin, glancing sideways at Ray, she wanted to be polite, but she didn’t really know him yet, but she wanted to. </p><p>“Glad you could come.” Reggie smiled, his expression changing as someone came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, a tall brunet that Julie had to admit was pretty cute. </p><p>“Is this the boyfriend?” Ray questioned, holding out his hand to Luke, “Es bueno conocerte.” He greeted, remembering that Reggie had mentioned his partner spoke Spanish. </p><p>“Uh,” Luke glanced sideways to Reggie and then back to Ray, shaking his hand, “Sorry?”</p><p>Ray frowned, looking back to Reggie until Julie gasped next to him, the attention going from the almost awkward interaction to her. </p><p>“Are you kidding me?!” The girl exclaimed at the person who’d just entered the room, her eyes wide and a grin forming on her expression. </p><p>“Jules?” Nick questioned, glancing at Reggie and Luke before he moved forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and her arms going around his neck as they embraced each other tightly. </p><p>Reggie paused at the interaction, looking to Nick and then to Luke before he scratched at his head, “You two know each other?” He asked, looking between the two of them. </p><p>Julie nodded, pulling back from Nick with a grin, “Yeah, I did a semester in the States and we met a few times.” She smiled, looking at the blond, “It’s good to see you, and without the knee brace, nice to know you <em> can </em> walk properly.” </p><p>Nick smiled, his eyes going to Reggie before he looked away, knowing that the bassist wasn’t happy with him, “Yeah, it took a while.” He admitted, ducking his head. </p><p>Julie continued to grin until Ray cleared his throat next to her, her eyes going to her father she nodded, “Papá, este es Nick, Nick, este es mi padre, Ray.” She rectified. </p><p>“Hi,” Nick smiled, shaking Ray's hand, “Encantado de conocerte.”  </p><p>Ray looked back to Reggie and then again to Nick, obviously wondering which one was Reggie’s partner, he opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted.</p><p>“Nick! We’re on,” Kayla called from the doorway, eyes pausing on the interaction that was unfolding in the green room, “You coming?” </p><p>“Yeah, yep.” He answered, looking back to Julie, “We have to catch up after, you’re staying for the show?” Nick asked, putting his ear pieces in his ears as he walked toward the door, smiling at Julie’s nod as he walked out of the door and towards the stage. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Julie glanced up at the stage, they really were in a perfect spot, able to watch <em> Calamity </em> as they opened the show for <em> Backseat Serenade </em>, almost fully through their set list. </p><p>“We’ve got some new music for you,” Nick spoke into the microphone, “Hope you enjoy it.” </p><p>She watched as the long haired drummer counted them in, the guitar and clash of drums started, filling the speakers of the venue.</p><p><em> “She's dropping out of school 'cause she don't need the grade, the colours in her hair don't seem to fade, </em> <em> I get dressed up when I go out but she gets dressed down, she's seventeen I've told her I'm twenty.” </em>Nick grinned into the microphone, looking over to Kayla who was looking back at him with a smile. </p><p>Julie watched the four of them on stage, smiling and clapping along with Ray and Carlos, she hadn’t seen Nick in years and hadn’t expected to see him here of all places. </p><p><em> “</em><em>She's got a rose tattoo but she keeps it covered,” </em> Julie paused at the lyrics, eyes settling on Nick, <em> “I play guitar but she's into drummers, she's seen my face around but she doesn't even know my name. I pierced my lip so she thinks I'm cool, I ripped my jeans and dropped out of school,” </em></p><p><em> “But now, who knew? She's in the crowd of my show. Nothing to lose, she's standing right in the front row. The perfect view, she came alone on her own, and there's something that you should know.” </em> Nick’s eyes searched the front of the crowd, letting his guitar hang by his side as he moved both of his hands to the microphone, eyes settling on her for a split second and winking before he closed his eyes, continuing with the lyrics, “ <em> You're so out of reach, and I'm finding it hard, 'cause you make me feel, you make me feel, yeah she makes me feel, she makes me feel.” </em></p><p><em> “'Cause I'm trying too hard again,” </em> Nick turned away from the microphone to laugh as the music cut out at the same time the vocals did, glancing back at the other members of his band with a thumbs up before he pressed back against the microphone, “We’ve got one last song,” He smiled at the sound of the crowd, “Thanks for putting up with us, we’re <em> Calamity </em>.” Nick continued as the start of Dark Side of Your Room started to play. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luke grabbed Reggie, pulling him to the side, “What the fuck is going on with you and Nick?” He asked, not letting Reggie go.</p><p>Reggie leaned against Luke, hugging his waist, “Something happened a while back, um...” Reggie looked at Luke, into the boys swirling brown eyes, “Nick tried to commit suicide, Luke. A-And Nick wasn’t the one who told me. Alex did, from Willie, from an interview. Nick was gonna tell the whole world before us and I just thought that we meant more than that to him.” Reggie explained, resting on Luke’s shoulder. </p><p>Luke finally understood what the fight was about, “That’s what you mean when… oh. Baby, Nick would never intentionally hurt us, you know that. How about I take one from your book, and we listen to him.” Reggie nodded, hearing Nick come over from the stage.</p><p>Nick pulled out his in-ear monitors, letting them hang from his neck as he spotted the two of them, his step faltering, wondering if he should go over to them or follow the rest of the band. </p><p>He inhaled, taking a moment before he stepped towards them, “Good luck,” He breathed, making sure they could hear him over the crowd. </p><p>“Yeah, I just have something to ask you.” Luke said, facing Nick, “Why didn’t you tell us about the suicide attempt?” He asked, giving him a worried look</p><p>Nick looked away, “I didn’t think it was that important.” </p><p>Reggie pushed away from Luke, “No, don’t do that now. Don’t lie to an over thinker, Nick. Because I have spent my life, looking through the holes in stories, comments and opinions. Knowing that I don’t deserve the good ones and the good people, and think about things over and over until it makes sense. Tell the truth.”</p><p>Nick kept his gaze on the floor, taking in a breath, his hand moving to rub at his forearm, “I didn’t go into that interview planning on talking about it,” He explained, “It just kind of happened.” He glanced back to them, meeting their eyes, “I’m sorry if I upset you both, but I just didn’t think it was that important, it’s in the past, I’m over it.” </p><p>Luke paused, “When did this happen?” </p><p>“You have a show, we should talk about this later.” Nick answered. </p><p>“Nick,” Luke’s voice pressed, looking at Nick, “When did it happen?”</p><p>Nick avoided his gaze, “A little bit after we broke up, It’s not your fault though! Lot’s of things were happening.” Nick rushed to say.</p><p>“I-I contributed though. Nick, no more lying about this okay? More on this later, we got a show to crush.” </p><p>Nick nodded, looking at the crowd, “Yeah, go rock it.” He said, smiling at the two, the smile got bigger when <em> both </em> of them returned it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> Backseat Serenade </em> navigated through the dark to get to their spots. Luke’s voice was the only thing to be heard once he stepped up to the microphone, “You guys ready for tonight?” Luke said to the crowd, the screaming getting louder.</p><p>“This is a new one.” Luke started with a strong guitar, the spotlights turning on directly at them.</p><p>All of them harmonising at the intro before letting Luke at the lead.</p><p><em> “Tell me I'm clear to breathe this air alone tonight. Take this all in, the sun will dim but I'm alive. </em> <em> They're gonna try to clip your wings. Lock you up and make you sing, but they'll never cage your dreams so fly away.” </em> Flynn and Reggie vocalised behind him, Alex at the heart of the beat with the drums, dueting with Luke at some parts. </p><p>Reggie joined Luke at his mic, waiting for his line, <em> “Eyes open wide, daydream at night, my thoughts collide, Some day they'll see, behind their screens, me shining bright.” </em>Reggie joined in looking into Luke's eyes. The chemistry rolling off them in waves, they were close enough to kiss one another which only confused Ray more of who Reggie was dating. Reggie pulled back and went back to his bass line.</p><p>The song continued, Reggie and Luke bouncing lyrics off one another, the crowd's rumors being fed that the two were dating. Except every time Luke glanced into the crowd, eyes wandering to the wings it was at Nick, a small smile and maybe a wink or two.</p><p><em> “Cause we've got tomorrow, we're the pages in the wind. We've got tomorrow, we're the tale that lies within. There's always another day, another night. </em>” Reggie sent a small smile to Nick as he sang, the blond giving him a smile in return.</p><p>“<em>Sometimes you are the spider, sometimes you are the fly. Flying towards the sky, our starting line. </em>” Nick laughed at the metaphor, remembering how they made it up on a whim and it somehow worked.</p><p>“<em>There's always another day, another night. A bittersweet blessing in disguise. Tomorrow, we're the authors of our lives, tomorrow. We’ll be the authors of our lives tomorrow.” </em>All four of them harmonised then popcorned the last line. </p><p>They continued throughout the rest of the set list ending with a little Alex drum solo.</p><p>“We’re <em> Backseat Serenade </em>-” </p><p>“Tell your friends.” Reggie cut in with a laugh. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A girl with blonde hair, dyed strawberry pink on the ends walked through the venue. Her hair was in two half-up ponytails, curls cascading down her back as the blonde turned to pink. Her knee length dress had a lace top, and off the shoulder sleeves as it fitted down her arms. It had a natural bounce, and her gold heels clicked as she made her way through the crowd, Carrie following close behind.</p><p>“Nicksie! Nickiboo!” Kitty called out making her way to the wings, the guard didn’t even try to stop her from going in after the glare she sent him when he almost tried.</p><p>She went through the halls, her posture upright and not faltering for a second.</p><p>She saw a gaggle of people talking to Nick, she picked up her pace and put an arm around her brother.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, it’s been forever Nickie! Gimme a hug!” Kitty said, greeting him and giving a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Nick wrapped his arms around his sister tightly, pulling her against him and closing his eyes as he held onto her, “How did you get here? Did you see the show?” He asked.  </p><p>“Carrie brought me,” She nodded to the girl who was already all over Flynn, “The show was amazing! That last song was so romantic, wonder who it’s about?” Kitty asked, voice teasing.</p><p>Nick rolled his eyes as he pulled back, keeping an arm around her shoulders, his other hand moving to her hair and tugging gently at the pink ends, “This is new,” He paused, looking at her, “Does dad know you’re here?” </p><p>Kitty just smiled at him and ignored the question, asking if there was anyone to meet, “You know, I’m starting to think you wanna keep me all to yourself with all the questions. I wanna meet your friends, oh! Who was the blond on stage with the band that wasn’t yours, we gotta stick together you know?” She said, trying to change the topic. Her words were smooth and facial expressions on point, but Nick knew her better than that.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at her and grabbed her hand, excusing himself from the people he’d been speaking to and moving towards where Willie and Alex were standing, “Hey guys,” He greeted, “This is Kitty.” He introduced her to Alex. </p><p>Kitty was smiling so bright, looking Alex up and down, Willie would have intervened if he didn’t know her, “Holy crap, is that a Burberry check fanny pack! I was gonna get it but they all sold out!” Kitty looked at Willie, “I approve, one hundred percent. I’m stealing him during fashion week, if this boy can get that kind of fanny pack. He can get anything.” She looked back at Alex, going through his clothes, naming each product by full name. </p><p>Alex looked at Nick with a surprised look ‘You two are related?’ He mouthed, Nick nodded slowly in response.</p><p>“Nickiepoo has told me so much about you, like the time-” Nick put a hand over her mouth, quickly getting hit in the shin with her heel, “Touch my makeup again, and that heel is going in a dark place.” She warned, stepping back from Nick with a smile. “I have a new favourite blond now, sorry Nick.” She said, winking at Alex teasingly while Nick rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You know this is my gig, I can get you kicked out.” He raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head, catching the gaze of Luke from across the room. </p><p>Kitty laughed and put an arm around Nick’s waist, and rested her head on his shoulder, “You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried. Boarding school couldn’t keep me in, how are you gonna keep me out?” She responded, copying his facial expression with an unimpressed look.</p><p>Suddenly Kitty was pulled away from Nick by the waist, too fast for her to react.</p><p>“Hey! Oh! Luke!” She wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, Luke being forced down in surprise.</p><p>“Who the fuck are you, and what are you doing with my boyfriend?” He asked, glaring at her.</p><p>Kitty gave him a hurt look, her eyes surprised at his words. Her cheeks turned red as she backed away. Regaining her composure, she looked up at him and crossed her arms, “Do Patterson’s really not remember anything? I mean, do you not recognise your future sister in law?” She stated, giving him a smile trying to hint. Instead she only got a confused look from him, the boy was hopeless, “I’m Nick’s sister, you dimwit. I don’t look <em> that </em>different do I? While you have turned into a bit of an asshole.” She said, pointing a finger at his chest.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Luke looked at her with a surprised look, gawking at the girl, “Kitty?” He asked.</p><p>“The one and only, asshole.” </p><p>Luke laughed in remembrance of how she always called him that since they first met at Nick’s apartment, after she caught Luke drinking all her Yakults.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Carlos had gone backstage while Reggie was taking photos, going straight to the snacks as he hasn’t eaten all day, a stack of sugar cookies high on his plate. </p><p>‘These are the backbone of this nation, I swear.” He thought, licking the frosting and taking a bite. He let the doughy substance melt in his mouth as he got chips and mini cheese cakes.</p><p>‘All set, time to eat.’ Just as Carlos was gonna indulge in the sweets a princess walked in. The most angelic girl and her hair was braided into two half up pigtails, curls down her back, the soft pink blended with her dress.</p><p>‘Holy mother of god, that is fucking Aphrodite walking right there.’ Carlos forgot his food and watched how she went up to Nick, leaning on him. Soon later she was fawning over Alex, her hands on his fanny pack and looking him up and down.</p><p>“Hey bud, whatcha looking at?” Reggie asked, sitting next to him.</p><p>“The only thing worth watching here… only thing I ever wanna see.” Reggie looked over to where he was pointing, Luke hugging the princess.</p><p>“Why don’t you go talk to her? Besides, those guys are already taken.” Reggie said, getting a bit worried at how she was touching Luke’s arm.</p><p>“Me? With her? Nice joke dude, look at her. She’s an angel and I’m just a scrappy dude who should have come better dressed.” </p><p>Reggie looked at him, taking his jacket off, “Here, it’s dark enough to make your shirt look better, and turn around for me to fix your hair.” </p><p>Reggie brushed through the strands, making a few loose braids to tame it, “There, now remember. Don’t be cocky, but don’t back down with a one liner. Confidence not cocky.” Reggie said, hoping Carlos understood. </p><p>Carlos nodded and headed in, Reggie ready to back him up.</p><p>As Carlos got closer he spoke, “If you were a Transformer, you’d be Optimus Fine.” He said, and could hear Reggie facepalm.</p><p>‘What the fuck was that, dude you had any pick up line and chose that one?’ He scolded himself.</p><p>Nick looked at him with a confused look, Carlos put his hand out to Kitty though, ignoring him.</p><p>“I was blinded by your beauty, I’m going to need your name and phone number for insurance purposes.” He said, taking her hand.</p><p>Nick shook his head and looked to Luke, “I’m out.” He shrugged, turning and moving over to where Flynn, Carrie and Kayla were. </p><p>Kitty looked at him, trying not to laugh, “I don’t usually go for nerds, but again, they usually aren’t cute.” She responded, pulling his hand to come a bit closer, “Kitty Evans.” She introduced herself.</p><p>“Carlos Molina.” He responded.</p><p>“Evans? Like Nick Evans?” Reggie asked, breaking the gaze Kitty and Carlos had with one another.</p><p>“You know Nickipoo?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m Reggie.” </p><p>Kitty smiled at him, “Oh my goddess! You're the boy Nickie would always rant about! The flower boy! You were all he could talk about for months whenever we called, then when you finally got together my ears were in peace. I love that you make him happy and all but I have ingrained poems about your hair in my mind.” </p><p>Reggie laughed, bringing a hand to his mouth to try and stop himself, “You’re going to have to tell me what you remember.” </p><p>Kitty nodded, grinning at Reggie, “Anything to embarrass Nick.” She answered. </p><p>“I think your brother had a thing with my sister.” Carlos said a little awkwardly. </p><p>“Why?” Reggie asked, frowning. </p><p>“Well he just kinda, sang a song about her, and stared at her… and hugged her.” He said bluntly.</p><p>“Well I guess me and my brother have similar taste, wanna get some ice cream tomorrow?” Kitty asked, leaving Carlos stunned.</p><p>“U-uh yeah! Totally, but I can’t leave a goddess like you without my phone number.” He said, handing her his mobile.</p><p>“No, no, you cannot.” Kitty put her number in, <b><em>The Princess</em></b> <a href="https://emojipedia.org/crown/"><em>👑</em></a> as her contact. She smiled one more time at Carlos before leaving to go find Nick.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nick hugged Carrie for the second time, holding her tight, “I missed you so much.” He breathed, feeling her pat him on the back. </p><p>“Yeah, and I’d rather have my hands on my wife instead of you.” She shook her head, reaching for Flynn once Nick had pulled back enough. </p><p>“That’s just rude.” He smiled, shaking his head before he put his arm around Kayla’s shoulders, feeling her lean into him. Nick looked over to see Julie a bit too much on Luke. Knowing the girl it could go both ways, not knowing who Luke was to Reggie, or to him.</p><p>“Hey Kayla, as your official wingman, I must suggest girls to you. No?” He looked at her, trying to look as innocent as possible. Fortunately Kayla was a little tipsy and didn’t see through his facade. </p><p>“Oooh, yes. I like girls, who are you thinking?” The bassist asked, her mind thinking of ways to win them over and get to know them at the same time. Nick looked up to see that the girl he had in mind was already walking toward them, a determined look on her face. </p><p>“Right there, Julie Molina. She’d be perfect for you.” Nick said, hoping that whatever Julie was coming over to them for, wasn’t going to make his plan go off the rails.</p><p>Kayla perked up more at the idea when Julie started walking towards them, “You’re so right, she’s cute.” </p><p>Julie stood in front of the two, her eyes burning with both curiosity and determination. Nick was not going to be able to dodge this, “Nick, did you-” Julie paused as her eyes flickered over to Kayla, a small blush dusting her cheeks, “Did you write a song about me?” She asked, not sure if she should be asking it.</p><p>Nick’s hand rubbed at the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, trying to find the words, “Maybe? It wasn’t intentional! I mean it was, but, um. It was a while ago, it wasn’t recent. A recent song I wrote. I wrote it a while and stuff. I’m gay now! Well, I’ve always been pansexual, it’s different, but in a relationship now, so don’t worry.” Nick says, starting to ramble. </p><p>Julie’s eyes start to widen, dots mentally connecting into a breakthrough, “Wait, are you dating Reggie? You really do have a type, don’t you?” She teased, a playful smile on her lips. </p><p>Nick grinned, “Or maybe, it just runs in the family. Carlos <em> is </em> flirting with my sister, Molina.” He replied, motioning at the two who were laughing together, before Kitty spotted him and rushing towards the group. </p><p>“Kayla! Hi, just gonna steal him away real fast.” Kitty grabbed Nick by the hand and out into a hallway.</p><p>Kayla looks back at Julie, her hair in a high ponytail and soft features making her look perfect even in the dark lighting<em> . </em></p><p>“So cutie, wanna get something to drink?’ Kayla asks, hoping Julie can see her wink. </p><p>Julie’s cheeks flushed and a smile pulled at her lips, she nodded as Kayla guided her towards the bar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Julie was a bit tipsy, singing along to the music with Luke and Reggie as Kayla laughed and cheered her on. </p><p>“<em>Dance with me in my backyard boy, looking super fine in your corduroy!” </em> Luke and Julie sing together, a perfect blend of high and low.</p><p>“Woah, imagine them performing together.” Reggie stage whispered.</p><p>“That's not a bad idea, a new addition to spice things up for Europe? Temporary but definitely memorable.” Alex says, looking between the two.</p><p>“I’d be down for a duet, just don't get mad when we outshine the actual band!” Julie laughs. Luke rolls his eyes at the remark wrapping an arm around Julie’s shoulders and pulling her in close, “I didn’t realise you were tone deaf, you did just watch our show, right? You couldn’t outshine us if you tried!” </p><p>Julie laughed, the alcohol making her cheeks flush darker, “I guess we’ll see, won’t we Luke?” </p><p>“Nick!” Luke exclaimed as the blond walked back in with Kitty, the younger Evans moving back to talk to Carlos while Nick moved over to the group, taking Reggie’s drink off of him and having a sip before settling in next to him. </p><p>Luke watched the both of them talk silently about what he presumed what had gone on earlier, he couldn’t lie about the way the news had made him feel, the hollow pit in his stomach that had formed when he found out that Nick had tried to commit suicide after they’d broken up, and even if the blond guitarist had said that Luke wasn’t to blame, he felt like he was. </p><p>His stomach settled slightly at the sight of Nick leaning over to kiss Reggie, their lips meeting for a few long moments until the bassist pulled back with a smile on his lips and a faint blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Luke excused himself from Julie who went to sit next to Kayla and he moved to join his boyfriends, squeezing in between the two of them and wrapping his arms around their shoulders, pulling them in close, “So, does this mean I’m getting laid tonight?” He questioned which pulled a laugh from Nick and the redness on Reggie’s cheeks darkened.</p><p>“If you play your cards right, Patterson.” Nick laughed with a grin. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. London, England</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both bands arrive in London for the start of their European tour.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nick blinked his eyes open, glancing around him and shifting just enough so he could wrap his arm around Reggie’s shoulder who was asleep in the seat next to him, his head resting on the blond’s shoulder. He had fallen asleep with Luke on the other side of him but the seat was now empty, the sound of the private jet almost silent as he took off his headphones, stopping the steady flow of music that had been keeping him asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted again at the sound of laughter, moving his head enough so that he could look past the three seats in front of him, the seats that resemble a booth, that sat Willie who was asleep on Alex, with a spare seat and looked further down the plane to Luke, sitting in another section of seating, who had his guitar in hand and Julie who was scribbling down in a familiar black notebook, matching the one that he owned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex glanced around at Nick’s staring, eyes settling on Julie and Luke before he motioned for Nick to come and join him, a knowing look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick slipped out from being Reggie’s pillow, leaning him gently against the window and his turtle pillow and pressing a kiss to his forehead, leaving his seat and crossing over to sit next to Alex, who extended a headphone to him when he sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick moved to lean against Alex who stopped him, pulling up the arm rest between them and then motioned for the guitarist to lean against him. He settled in against Alex, feeling the taller blond’s arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him in close as they watched Chopped on his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie jolted awake at the feeling of slight turbulence, eyes settling across the short aisle and looking at Nick who was leaning against Alex, eyes closed and breathing evenly, the worry of turbulence leaving his mind as he smiled at the blond’s, happy that Nick was asleep, the bags under his eyes had gotten worse since Vancouver, and Reggie had found him awake a few nights in a row, guitar in hand scribbling in his notebook, he’d mumbled something about working on the next album and Reggie had wrapped his arms around him from behind leaning against his back and closing his eyes to the sound of Nick’s guitar playing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie got to his feet and moved towards the back of the plane, past the road crew who were all asleep and Lauren who was awake and typing away on her laptop, the bassist slipped into the seat next to her and glanced over to look at what she was typing, the laptop was promptly closed and she looked over at Reggie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reginald,” She greeted, “How can I help you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie fidgeted in the seat, picking at the jumper that he had on that definitely wasn’t his, “Nick’s asleep.” He motioned back towards where he was sleeping, “He’s hardly slept in days, is the label pushing for a new album already?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauren shook her head before she paused, “You know how it works, Reggie, there’s always a little pressure, but no, not really, I know that he’s working on it though, he wanted to find a studio in London to record. I think he wanted to bring something to the table when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calamity</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk with the label.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie nodded thoughtfully, “That’s happening in London?” He asked and was met with a nod, “About the London show… is there any chance I could get a VIP pass?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another lost family member we don’t know about?” Lauren smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie paused, pulling at Nick’s jumper again, “Uh, something like that.” He answered, thinking about how familiar Caleb felt, and how he felt like there was something he was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauren nodded, “You got it, kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie got back to his feet smiling at Lauren before he moved back down the plane, past Carrie and Flynn, Bobby and Kayla, his eyes settling on Julie and Luke before he took his seat again, catching Alex’s eyes who moved to pull his headphone out, “Hey, Reg.” He smiled, setting down his phone but being careful not to wake Willie or Nick, who were both using him as a pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he been asleep long?” Reggie asked, looking at Nick, he could still see the dark circles under his eyes, the same ones that were usually covered with concealer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, an hour or so,” Alex nodded, tightening his arm around Nick who pushed in closer to the drummer, Alex’s pink hoodie that was draped over his top half moving up to cover his nose, “Did you sleep alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie yawned and nodded, “I think so, good to see that you’re taking care of my boyfriend more than your own.” He teased with a small smile as he pulled his phone out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turned his head enough to look at Willie who was uncovered and didn’t have Alex’s arms around his shoulder, “He can take care of himself, Nick needs a little more help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plane landed and it didn’t take long until the group had grabbed their luggage and gone out to meet the new tour bus that would be their home through the next leg of their tour. Both bands and crew silently celebrated as it was a bit bigger than the last one, taking into account the two new additions that they’d picked up, Carrie and Julie. The layout was similar to the last bus they’d been on, a living room, bunks that lined the walls and another sitting area for the crew, there was a toilet and shower on board as well as a small kitchen. Rushing in and claiming their respective beds, Nick tried to not let his face fall when Julie grabbed the bunk across from Luke, the spot he usually took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately Alex saved him the top one across from him, giving him a small smile. It had become a thing, Alex helping him even though they didn’t have a strong friendship, not like Alex did with Reggie, but they had a silent bond that seemed to be evolving and Nick was more than okay with that. Maybe it was because they both were blond, the blond bond, was that a thing? It totally had to be a thing, Nick thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick dumped his backpack on the bed, duffle going in the small allotted space in the wardrobe that he shared with the rest of the group and set his guitar case gently on his bed, undoing the latches so he could pull out his instrument to keep it with him and store the case under the bus so it wouldn’t get in the way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d gotten into London late, and instead of messing around trying to find a hotel, they decided to drive straight to the venue they’d be playing the next night and stay on the bus there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick tossed and turned in his bunk, pulling back the curtain that closed his bed off to the rest of the bus and silently climbed down, moving to go to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror under the harsh fluorescents, looking at how dark the bags under his eyes were and how tired he looked, he was exhausted, but sleep wouldn’t come, especially when he was sleeping alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved back out to the bunks, pausing at Reggie’s bunk, the one under his, and slowly pulled the curtain back, planning on getting into bed with the bassit and maybe getting a few hours sleep, but his heart sunk when he realised that the bunk was empty - he must have been with Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and climbed back into his bunk, checking his phone before he turned on his side, hoping for sleep, but instead was met with movement from the bunk across from him, he shifted his attention and saw Alex staring back at him, giving him a tight smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick smiled in return and put a finger to his lips, motioning towards his phone, and quietly texted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Older AND Wiser Blond</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wanna sneak out for some food? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who needs anxiety </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>and</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> an empty stomach 🙃</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not wrong</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me just leave a note so they don’t send a search party later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👍</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick slowly slipped on his vans, already dressed in a hoodie and shorts, he quietly lowered himself down again, and waited for Alex as he was scribbling his note in perfect cursive onto a piece of paper and setting it on the counter in the kitchen, where anyone would see if they got up to use the coffee machine. As the two walked to the front of the bus Nick glanced at Luke’s bunk, the curtain open enough so he could see Reggie cuddling into Luke’s chest and his turtle pillow discarded at the foot of the bunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick frowned at the feeling of an ache in his chest, if Reggie had Luke and Luke had Julie, who had him? Alex gently pushed him forward as they slowly left the bus, as if noticing Nick’s lingering stare and they snuck out the front door of the bus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled as they exited the bus, taking in the air of another country and glanced up at the arena that they’d be playing at in less than twenty hours, the O2. It seemed huge and Nick wondered if they’d even fill half of the seats, it was the biggest venue they’d played at, but Lauren had promised them the venue had sold out, and that if they weren’t legends before the show, they definitely would be after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Nick asked as they walked around the arena, his eyes still stuck on the size of the venue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five Guys, it’s a milkshake and burger kind of night.” Alex responds, looking up from his phone and smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick nodded, agreeing. It didn’t take them long to walk to the shop, pushing the door open and holding it open for Alex, inhaling the smell of food, his stomach growled, “You were so right with the milkshake and burger idea.” He glanced up at the menu, pulling his wallet from his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake each, chocolate for Alex and salted caramel for Nick. They picked a booth and waited for their food, the both of them looking at their phone before Alex set his down and leaned back against the seat, watching Nick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you slept through the night?” The taller blond asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick laughed, setting his phone to the side and meeting Alex’s eyes, “My favourite topic,” He sighed, looking thoughtful, “Maybe LA? When we were at home, moving around… it doesn’t help my sleeping at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their food and shakes were brought over by one of the staff who asked for a photo with the two of them, they agreed and the girl ran back over to the counter with a big grin on her face after telling the both of them that she’d be at their concert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we’ll ever get used to that?” Nick asked around a mouthful of burger, “People asking for photos, signatures.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugged, “It’s still new,” He pulled at his sleeve of his hoodie before eating a fry, he looked thoughtful for a few moments before continuing, “It’s nice, getting away, I love the guys, they’re my brothers, Flynn too, but the coach can get so crowded and loud and when it’s too loud my thoughts are loud and-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Nick leant over the table, taking Alex’s hand in his own and smiling, “It’s okay, and it’s okay not to be okay,” He moved to meet the drummer’s eyes, “At least you have Willie and you know where the both of you stand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded, giving Nick a tight smile, “You have Reg and Luke,” Nick looked away, “Did something happen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick exhaled, pulling his hand back and picking up his shake, taking a sip, “Yes, no, kinda? God, I just… I can see the way Luke looks at Julie and I don’t think he looks at me like that anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex immediately shook his head, “Luke only has eyes for you and Reg, and you know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… yeah, I know, it just doesn’t feel like it sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed, “Julie is new and has all these ideas and he’s a puppy, he just wants to please everyone, they’re just writing together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s the thing, he usually writes with me,” Nick shook his head, picking up his burger and taking another bite, “It’s dumb, I know,” He looked down at his hands, the cursive ink on his left finger that spelt out ‘Luke’ and ‘Reggie’, “I would just be so lost without them and I feel like I’m losing something and I’m terrified it’s them.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After finishing their food and leaving Five Guys, Alex and Nick started to walk back towards the arena and where the tour bus was parked, crossing through Canary Wharf on their return trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick glanced over as they walked through a lit up area, knocking Alex with his arm to get his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a piano?” Alex questioned, changing direction and moving over to the piano that was painted like a London train. The drummer reached forward and pressed a few keys, smiling to himself, “You been working on anything?” He asked, motioning for Nick to sit on the bicycle like seat and play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, kind of.” He paused, glancing around them before taking a seat, his fingers finding the keys, “The label don’t expect an album yet, but we wanted to bring something to the table, you know how negotiations go, they know Affair After Dark went well, but maybe we’ll be one-hit wonders?” Nick shrugged, fingers starting on the keys of the piano, playing a melody. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lover of mine, maybe we’ll take some time. Kaleidoscope mind gets in the way, hope and I pray darling, that you will stay. Butterfly lies, chase them away. Hmm.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick closed his eyes, letting his voice carry through the open space, it was the first time he’d played the song to someone, he liked to almost have everything together on his end before he showed the others, he needed his lyrics to be perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dance around the living room, lose me in the sight of you, I’ve seen the red, I’ve seen the blue, take all of me. Lead to where your secrets are, where we’ve been a thousand times, swallow every single lie, take all of me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick opened his eyes to see Alex leaning against the piano, the drummers gaze transfixed on the keys that his fingers were still moving over, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll never give you away ‘cause I’ve already made that mistake, if my name never fell off your lips again, I know it’d be such a shame. When I take a look at my life and all of my crimes, you’re the only thing that I think I got right, I’ll never give you away, ‘cause I’ve already made that mistake.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers stopped and he paused to look at the piano, his heart beating loud in his ears, “That’s not it, there’s another verse, and a pre-chorus, and chorus,” He glanced up to look at Alex who was staring right at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick…” He trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guitarist got to his feet, pulling his hoodie around himself tighter, “It needs work, I haven’t even played it for the others yet, it’s slow, there was really nothing this slow on the previous album and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick,” Alex cut him off, shaking his head, “That was incredible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick gave him a soft smile in return and got to his feet, continuing their walk. Soon the two saw the bus in view, the sky still dark, but changing colour as the sun slowly made the once black sky, an ombre of purple. Nick climbed into his bunk but not before hitting Alex with a pillow. Their laugher muffled as they got back into their bunks and returned to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick woke up to the feeling of someone softly tugging their fingers through his hair. His curls in a tangled mess but the soft pressure still persisted, keeping him lulled in a content state but at the same time waking him up. Nick peaked open his eyes, seeing Luke above him and realising he was laying between his boyfriends legs, head on Luke’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nick mumbled intelligently, poking Luke’s leg and nuzzling his head closer, he wanted to smell Luke’s cologne, missing the scent even though it had only been one day without him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked down, a little startled that Nick was awake, but smiled at him, “You were too cute for me to resist, had to join you.” He said, ruffling Nick’s hair before going back to running his fingers along the blond’s scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, missed you yesterday, hardly saw you.” Nick commented, twisting around to lay on his back and look up at the ceiling of the bunk, “That’s better,” He breathed,  “What did you and Julie get up to? Heard you guys on the plane.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled, “We have a few rough drafts for some song ideas, a few melodies we wanna play with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding in confirmation Nick sat up just as Lauren came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rise and shine, you guys smell like shit and you’ve only got twenty minutes each to shower before sound check. Looking at you Willie, Mr. One-hour-hair-care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few curtains on different bunks opened, the others getting their things and getting ready to go into the venue and shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie stepped back onto the bus in a new set of clothes, his hair damp, he had on a white button up with cuffed sleeves and a black sweater vest. His black jeans matching the same aesthetic with some along his belt loops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I’ve got a hot boyfriend.” Nick said, leaning over to kiss Reggie as he returned his things to the bunk below, Nick smiled into the kiss and Reggie’s cheeks softly reddened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you-oh! Hey!” Luke said, looking up from his phone, “I’d be mad but Reggie </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot, especially wearing that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie’s ears were turning pink as he tried to look away, “Good morning to you too, maybe next time we don’t have to embarrass me.” He said, a smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we mean well, anyways, I gotta get ready. See you at sound check?” Luke asked as he slipped out from behind Nick on the bed, the both of them nodding in return to his question. Nick climbed down after Luke and gave a quick kiss on Reggie’ cheek before collecting his things and following Luke into the venue’s showers. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren raised her silver flask to the room, “You’re all the reason I drink, but you did great tonight, and you better keep that up for the rest of the tour.” She took a sip from her flask before continuing, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Backseat</span>
  </em>
  <span> has PR tomorrow and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calamity</span>
  </em>
  <span> has a meeting with the label, if you want to get a hotel room it’s up to you, but as long as you’re on the goddamn bus by ten tomorrow morning, I don’t care if you’re passed out and hungover in your bunks. Now I’m going to bed before any of you idiots ruin my night, if you’re not quiet when you get back to the bus, you can sleep outside and if any of you were planning on having sex on the bus, think twice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauren waved to the ten of them and moved towards the exit, pausing when she got to Reggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They want you upstairs. I suggest you hurry, whatever you did, it better not cause me any paperwork. I have enough already.” She pointed towards the stairwell that would take him upstairs after she gave him instructions and shook her head at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie left the group after the instructions from Lauren and took the stairs to the second floor, he wrung his hands as he walked up the stairs, not knowing what was waiting for him. Reggie reached the top and moved to ‘the first door on the left, you can’t miss it,’ per Lauren’s instructions, politely knocking on the door. Unlike Luke, he wasn’t a heathen to just barge in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pleasantly surprised to see Caleb open the door, hair and suit perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wonder how he gets it to stay long-term,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reggie thought, thinking about how his hair would always fall out of place after a concert. Other than hair concerns, Reggie wanted to ask him about his mom. Only a few memories to remember or a soft scent that’ll trigger his mind to just think ‘Mom’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie! I told you I’d come, come take a seat. I have some soda if you're interested? Or a seltzer if you prefer.” Reggie chose the latter, not wanting to impose.  “You know, you lied to me, Reggie. I feel kind of insulted that you didn’t tell me how good your band was. Wow, I was impressed. I bet you got teenage girls and boys going wild over you. How are you finding the fans?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie laughed and joined Caleb on the couch, feeling a homeyness within the decor. Nothing too bright or flashy, but subtle undertones that showed just how expensive the furniture probably was or the crystal figures that lined parts of the shelves. In the end, he made sure not to forget that he was with Caleb, a businessman who could probably pay for all Reggie’s life if he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fans can be a hassle, but it’s all worth it. Stories and comments of them connecting to the lyrics. Emotions are hard, but words? Fucking hell, the interpretations can go a million different ways. Like… a labyrinth of some sort. Everything twisting with emotions and tone and yet, never meaning the same to me as it will to some kid in Ohio hearing it. That’s our goal though, to connect even if it’s rough or in a different way, they connect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb nodded, and actually looked interested at Reggie rambling about this. It’s always in the back of his head but actually saying it out loud is weird, like something private just came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Art is a raw form of communication, where when one can’t say it in words, they use dance or drawing to express the conflict within. Musicians, poets, writers. You all have to sort out that nonsense into something coherent at least. It’s hard but you’re strong, and good, Reggie. So good.” Caleb responds, a proud gaze as he looks at Reggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I have a few questions though… if that’s okay.” Reggie mentions and Caleb gives him a nod to continue, “One, why do you have a room up here? Also, how did your hair get so perfect I swear, Nick keeps trying to help me but it always messes up ten minutes later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb smiles at that comment, trying to suppress a laugh, “I use a few products and I can give you the card of the brand. Nick, you say? What’s he like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie starts to tell him how kind Nick was when they first met, “Plus when we first met, he was a little bit of a mess. He was tattooing at his cousin’s shop down the street, and he managed the place as well. We became close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s your boyfriend? That’s what Ray said at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie panicked a little, trying to see where the connection was to get Nick.  Then he remembered - ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>My boyfriend does though’</span>
  </em>
  <span> when talking to Ray about Nick speaking Spanish, then Nick introducing himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>in Spanish</span>
  </em>
  <span> - he was going to die. He didn’t have time to think this through so he had to roll with what he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s a little complicated, but nothing to worry about.” Reggie said, trying to not confirm or deny anything, “We aren’t out yet though, to the public, so could you please keep this on the down low?” He asked, a bit nervous on how Caleb was going to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Well, I have to get going and so do you to not be swaying on your feet during interviews. Before you go,” Caleb grabbed a piece of paper writing an address down, and a few hair products below it, “The company and my address. Stop by and we can talk more about your mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie smiles appreciatively before following Caleb out the door and to the bus, hoping he could join Nick in his bunk and fall asleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I’m begging you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick and Luke were in one of the dressing rooms, door locked and Luke under him. Luke knew Nick well enough to know that he got this look in his eye every now and then, a sign that he was feeling possessive and jealous and needed sex to get those feelings out of his system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick teased, tracing Luke’s inner thigh, his mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>above the collar bone, never truly touching, never actually giving Luke the satisfaction or friction. The possibilities were endless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, this is gonna be fast and rough and you are gonna love it. So sit back and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Nick slid his hands up over Luke’s hips, fingers tracing along the hem of his shirt before he pulled back completely, getting to his feet, eyes dark, “Get undressed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shivered with anticipation, it was so rare that he had Nick like this, taking charge and calling the shots, his boy was usually the submissive out of the three, desperate to let Luke and Reggie use him however they wanted. The brunet got to his feet and stripped, taking his time pulling his singlet over his head to give Nick a show and slowly worked his button and zip on his jeans, pushing them down over his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick looked at Luke, eyes dropping down over his chest and hips, slowly running his fingers along the waistband of the brunet’s Calvin Kleins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of it.” Nick growled into Luke’s ear, slipping two fingers into the waistband, Luke expecting Nick to pull them down himself, the thought making him shiver. His boxers getting tighter, Nick must have noticed because all he did was look down and back up to look. Raising his eyebrow expectantly, and taking his hand away, “Are you waiting for an invitation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke swallowed and pushed his underwear down, exposing himself to the blond before he was pushed back onto the couch behind him, Nick moving between his legs, Luke’s moans filling the dressing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna touch you, please baby.” Luke whispered, trying to get some friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick shook his head at Luke’s words, “You touch me and this stops.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke whined, lifting his hips up towards Nick who pushed him back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re good, I’ll let you finish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke whined again, hands gripping the leather of the couch as Nick leant his head down, mouth enclosing around Luke’s tip and the brunet letting out a steady stream of cusses at the feeling of warmth and wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to behave and do as I say?” Nick questioned after pulling off with an obscene pop and getting back to his feet, pulling his shirt up over his head and pushing his jeans over his hips, shoes already long gone. He reached down to his jeans, pulling out a small bottle and squeezing the contents over his palm and fingers, reaching down to wrap around Luke’s length and move up and down his shaft, pulling sounds and words from Luke like a song. Nick moved to straddle Luke’s waist, adjusting himself on top of the guitarist and taking a few moments before sinking down onto Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke gasped at the feeling, hands almost moving from their spot to Nick’s hips, his eyes flying open and meeting Nick’s blue, “When did you...?” He asked, swallowing thickly and letting his head fall back against the couch. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mm,” Nick made a face, getting used to the feeling of being stretched, “Just after the show, came back in halfway through Lauren’s speech.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you planned this?” Luke breathed, squeezing his eyes tight before trying to relax, “You bast-” Nick shifted, pulling another moan from Luke, “Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. London, England</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Backseat has PR, Calamity meet with the label head and Reggie makes a friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hi guys, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>Backseat Serenade</span>
  </em>
  <span> and we’re here with Buzzfeed to do Who’s Who and just drink copious amounts of alcohol apparently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t try this at home, kids.” Reggie laughed, taking a shot glass from the tray that was being passed around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if we should really be drinking at eleven in the morning,” Alex took a shot and waited until Flynn had hers until they all raised their glasses to each other and downed the shot in one go, “I stand by it, drinking at eleven in the morning… not the best idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay guys, you ready?” Luke questioned, holding the question cards in front of him and looking down at the first one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure who gave Luke the cards, boy can hardly read.” Flynn laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moving on! First question, who’s most likely to forget song lyrics?” Luke continued, glancing around sheepishly at the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke, it’s so Luke, obviously.” Flynn answered, shaking her head, “He even forgets lyrics once they’re written down because he can’t read his own handwriting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lies and slander, Flynnagin! I can one hundred percent read my own handwriting.” Luke defends, but Reggie and Flynn only laugh in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure a doctor’s handwriting is better than yours.” Reggie comments, trying to speak through a fit of giggles. Alex and Flynn nodding in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke however, puts a hand to his chest and gasps in betrayal, “Rude, how dare you! I thought you loved me!” Luke dramatically commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In your dreams! Next one.” Reggie replies, taking a glass from the second round of shots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got this one,” Alex says, grabbing a card from Luke, “Who is most likely to get in a fight?” All four hands shoot up, Alex and Luke pointing at Flynn, while Flynn and Reggie are pointing at Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Why me? I am an angel!” Flynn says, crossing her arms defiantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are far from an angel, if Lauren didn’t exist, you would have broken my arm months ago!” Luke says, remembering when he accidentally used her cocoa butter body gel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you steal everyone’s stuff, you forgot deodorant, Lukas, a basic need when you have to live with ten people in a cramped tour bus! You aren’t innocent either, I remember a story that Nick mentioned when you punched a guy because he insulted your beanie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pouts at this, knowing she isn’t overly serious, “I was sixteen and very emotionally attached! Let’s continue.” Luke grabs the next card, “Who is most likely to break into song?” He reads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex and Reggie, they have a hive mind for this.” Flynn responds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not true-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke cuts in, “It is, you both looked at each other before bursting into ‘Under The Sea’! That was this morning!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Reggie grumble before Reggie reaches for the next one, taking a shot before reading, “Who is most likely to have a conversation pit?” The bassist read. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only rich people have them!” Luke comments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So me right? I’m the only one who is gonna be successful enough for one.” Flynn says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, it’s not billions of dollars in a bank account to be defined as rich. It’s a fucking conversation pit.” Alex says, laughing at the standards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get it! Unless you have a conversation pit, you are a commoner. Simple.” Luke says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They grab the next card, “Who’s most likely to fall asleep on the tour bus?” Flynn read. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all pointed to Reggie, “Hey!” He exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest, “If it’s anyone, it’s Nick.” He glanced at the others, reaching for their next round of shots. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calamity stepped into the large room, the walls had posters of different bands, one of them being </span>
  <em>
    <span>Backseat Serenade</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Nick felt his nerves ease a little at the sight of Reggie and Luke. The walls that weren’t covered with posters instead had shelves with awards and records. There was a conference table in the center that was like the one you’d see in a movie, it was long and black with office chairs around it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting at the head of the table was a man in a sharp suit, coffee mug in hand, he eyed the band and Lauren as they entered the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calamity</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I heard you playing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Backseat Serenade</span>
  </em>
  <span> last night, I can’t say I was disappointed.” He commented, a satisfied smile spreading across his face, “The name is Caleb Covington, pleasure to meet you.” He brings out his hand smiling as the band formally introduce themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nick Evans, nice to meet you.” Nick greets, watching Caleb’s smile fall, but the older man recovers quickly, leaving Nick imagining the change in emotions he’d just seen. The guitarist frowns, feeling anxious as to why Caleb didn’t like him already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you are. Well, let's get down to business. I want to know who I am sponsoring, I didn’t have the pleasure of meeting you the first time around, unfortunately. Maybe do a sample before we make things official for a renewal for the next album and beyond?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They agreed and sat down around the table, Nick leaning heavily back into the chair and pulling his sleeves that he had pushed up to his elbows down to cover his tattoos, wondering if that was the reason Caleb had given him the look that he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Willie, you are the drummer? How long have you been playing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willie smiled and started the story of how his brother taught him since he was young and then how he met Nick outside of a bar, and how he’d almost pancaked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s quite a connection you have. So, Nicholas, as the lead guitarist and main lyricist, you are a very important asset. How does renewing affect you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick blinks and rubbed at his wrist, taking a moment to answer the question, it wasn’t unreasonable and he knew the answer, so he wasn’t entirely sure why he was nervous. Maybe it was Caleb’s stare or the fact that he felt like a mess, but he collected himself as fast as possible, “It would continue our career and main purpose as a band, to connect with people, to create something permanent.” He says, and Caleb’s intensity falters for a moment. The surprise quickly covered up, he nodded, satisfied with Nick’s answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, and what is your education? Did you go to college? What are you thinking for your future after the band?” Caleb presses, leaning a bit forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rapid attack of questions taking Nick off guard, “I- um I… isn’t this a little off topic?” He asks, getting an unimpressed look in return. “Okay… I finished high school and dropped out of college, I was on a sports scholarship, but got injured and couldn’t return to playing.” He paused, looking around at his bandmates and best friends, “When the band’s end comes, hopefully not soon, or ever. Well it depends how far we go. I don’t think I could imagine myself as a solo artist, but I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get there, right?” He said, looking back at Caleb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, how are your family ties?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick glanced back around at the other members of the band and to Lauren, wondering why it was only him being hit with these questions, “Uh, I’m close with my dad, I guess? My Pa, not so much, not since I got injured… He played professional sport and wanted me to follow after him.” Nick flicked his tongue over his piercing, hand rubbing at his forearm again, “I have a sister and my mum died when I was seven?” He offered with a small shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, family expectations are always hard to deal with.” Caleb replies, trying to find one of Nick’s flaws, “Do you want children?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-how is this relevant?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I ask that, Nicholas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I agree, I don’t really see how this is relevant to the album, or to resigning </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calamity</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lauren cut in, looking between Nick and Caleb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb looks at Lauren, drumming his fingers on the table, deciding whether or not to press on or pick the battle for another day, “Yes, of course. Why don’t you send me a sample for your next album. I believe I have heard enough today. It’s been a pleasure.” Caleb motions to the door, “If you could see yourself out, I have things to do.” Caleb sits back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tension was thick as the band stiffly got up, Bobby and Kayla not even really getting a chance to prove themselves. Filing out and back to the car, not knowing if the interview was a shit show or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You all did great.” Lauren spoke as she got into the driver's seat and everyone was in their seats, “I can’t exactly explain Mr. Covington’s line of questioning,” She glanced to the passenger seat to where Nick was sitting, “But he wants to hear a sample and that sounds like a win for me. I booked that studio for today, are you still up for recording?” She glanced at Kayla, Willie and Bobby who were sitting in the backseat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean that asshole who got way too personal for just a renewal? Honestly if we had a choice, I’d say let's leave him.” Willie shook his head, looking out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Willie, it’s fine.” Nick exhaled, his stomach twisting with anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Nick, it’s not, that had nothing to do with us or the next album, he sounded like a dad grilling his daughter’s boyfriend. Not a boss wanting a new album.” Willie responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so his questions weren’t exactly relevant, Mr. Covington is the head of the label, the fact he even wanted to meet with you was a good sign, usually he sends one of his lackeys to deal with it. He obviously sees something in you lot of heathens. Are we recording today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayla signed, leaning heavily against Bobby, “We’re out, the studio is booked, we may as well record.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby nodded, “Kayla’s right, we should record while we have the chance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Recording it is then, seatbelts on, youths.” Lauren starts the engine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, no, don’t wanna be a monster among men.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick glanced over through the glass of the recording studio, the song cutting out in his headphones. He pulled them off his ears and scratched at his throat, not feeling right. They’d been recording all night, after Caleb’s assistant had suddenly told Lauren that he wanted the album by Friday, the band had extended their stay in London a further night, spending all their time in the studio trying to compile the album before the cut off date given to them by the head of the label. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was great, Nick.” Lauren lent in close to the microphone, “I think we have everything we need, can we continue with Drink Too Much?” She questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick exhaled looking at his feet before he hung up his headphones, pushing out through the soundproof door and into the studio where the other members of his band sat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willie glanced up as Nick walked in, noticing the look on the guitarists face and setting his phone down, “What?” He asked, getting to his feet, obviously worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick cleared his throat before nodding, he could definitely feel that something wasn’t right and if he were to sing in Barcelona in forty-eight hours time, he wouldn’t be able to record the last two songs of the album, “Uh,” He cleared his throat again, “My voice, it’s,” He could tell how hoarse he was, they’d recorded take after take for nine songs and he’d already pushed himself so far. He stepped closer to the couch, dropping against the worn leather and closing his eyes, tears threatening to spill, this was the last thing he needed, he couldn’t have the band be dropped from the label because of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren lent forward on her chair, looking concerned at the lead singer of the band, “I can talk to the label, talk to Mr. Covington, we’ve done so well, it should be enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s not enough,” Nick rubbed a hand at his throat, reaching forward and grabbing the bottle of water on the table in front of him and taking a sip, “We finish it tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayla glanced around the room before looking back at her cousin, “Nick, you just said you can’t finish, I don’t know how you expect to record two more songs and play Barcelona in two da-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do it.” He coughed, pulling his jumper around him tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayla blinked, “You want me to sing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren looked thoughtful, “It could work, Backseat did it and it was a welcomed change.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick nodded, “We wrote Drink Too Much, it’s your baby, you worked through those verses, and the bassline, you should sing it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about Charlie? I don’t have the range, and we can’t change the entire key now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby?” Nick took another sip, looking at the rhythm guitarist, “Would you do it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willie moved to settle in against Nick, the drummer’s arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him in close, “You slaved away on that guitar, Bobby, you should take the song.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby looked from Nick to Kayla, then to Lauren before his gaze returned to Nick, “Me?” He questioned, glancing back towards the glass recording booth, “Yeah, I guess I can.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was late by the time </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calamity</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Lauren returned to the tour bus, after finishing their recording, changing their plans around and spending another two nights in London, meaning they lost a night in Barcelona and would arrive in Spain on the day of the concert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the bus was empty, the crew opting to book a hotel seeing as their stay had been extended as well as Carrie, Flynn and Alex and Willie, deciding that they needed some alone time, away from everyone that they were going to spend the next few months with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke glanced up from his phone at the sound of the bus door opening, Reggie blinking his eyes open from where his head was on the guitarists lap and looked at the door, “What time is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked back to his phone, his other hand moving to thread through the bassist's hair, “Past four.” He answered, watching Bobby and Kayla step on the bus, “How’d it go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayla glanced back towards Bobby before settling heavy on the seat across from Luke and Reggie, shaking her head, “We got to the studio and the label suddenly announced that they wanted the album by Friday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie sat up at that, glancing towards the door and wondering where Nick was, “Wait, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby sat next to Kayla, “Yeah, so we recorded eleven tracks, music, vocals, all of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Nick?” Reggie leant forward, feeling Luke’s hand settle between his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayla and Bobby looked at each other, “Outside, he said he needed a moment… His voice kinda cut out on him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie got to his feet, “His voice?” He questioned, he wasn’t usually an angry person, it was an emotion that Luke held, Reggie was the mediator and the listener, but Nick had hardly been sleeping already and the label had pushed them for an album in just four days, </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were on tour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was standing up next to him in an instant, hand still pressed against the brunet’s back, grounding him, “He’s outside?” He asked, glancing towards the door of the bus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie moved before the confirmation from either Bobby or Kayla had come, stepping out into the early morning air of London, his eyes searching the area for Nick, worried that he’d made a run for it without telling them. It was something that he did every now and then, so desperate to clear his head that he didn’t care what the consequences would be, it had been a while since he’d run from then, and Reggie prayed that he hadn’t, and exhaled in relief when he saw a figure in the pale lighting sitting against the rear wheel of the bus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie nudged Luke who looked in the direction and felt him breathe a sigh of relief as well, the two looked at each other, having a silent conversation before Luke nodded and they started walking towards their third. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie settled in beside Nick, not saying anything now that he could hear soft sniffles coming from the tattooist, instead looking at Luke who had settled on his other side, “Hi, baby.” He spoke softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick’s sniffling stopped when he realised that he was no longer alone, taking in a few deep breaths and rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve before looking up at his partners, noticing the concern on their faces even in the poor lighting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was less cautious than Reggie and wrapped an arm around Nick, the blond almost immediately melting into the touch, leaning heavily against Luke while he pressed a kiss to his forehead, his eyes meeting Reggie over their boy as his tears fell freely now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there for a while, Nick pressed against Luke’s side and Reggie on his other, the two of them trying to comfort Nick until his tears let up and they could lead him inside the bus to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent for a long time before Nick finally spoke, his voice hoarse which broke Reggie’s heart, “S-sorry,” He started, Luke’s arm tightening around his shoulders, “Just had a shit day.” He whispered loud enough so the two of them could hear him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kayla and Bobby told us what happened, you need to sleep.” Luke answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick nodded, he knew that he had to sleep, needed to rest his voice if he wanted to sing in Barcelona, they had a whole tour ahead of them that he needed to be perfect for, he could feel his hands shaking at the worry things weren’t going to be alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie, ever vigilant and perceptive reached for Nick’s hands, holding them tightly, “Do you want to talk about it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick shook his head before pausing, leaning back against the bus so he wasn’t so pushed into Luke’s side and looked at Reggie through teary eyes, “We had the meeting with the label, and the guy just asked so many fuckin’ questions and they had nothing to do with resigning,” He swallowed, “Then we get to the studio and Lauren gets a call they want the album by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Friday</span>
  </em>
  <span> and…” He closed his eyes again, “I couldn’t even finish two of the songs, had to get Kayla and Bobby to record them, how am I supposed to be the main vocalist if I can’t even manage to get through an album?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Reggie hushed him, holding his hands tighter and leaning in to press a kiss to Nick’s temple, “Any normal timeframe for an album and you would have recorded the whole thing, this isn’t on you, this is on the label.” Reggie could feel that slither of anger bubbling in his stomach again, seeing Nick broken and angry at himself was something he never wanted to imagine let alone bear witness to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick was silent for a long few moments before he nodded and shakily exhaled, “Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need?” Luke asked, fingers rubbing against Nick’s shoulder in slow circles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nodded, getting to his feet and offering a hand to each of his boys, helping them both get up, “Let’s go find a hotel that’ll accept three miscreants at this time of night and then we’re sleeping.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for them to reach a hotel after Reggie had searched nearby ones on his phone. Luke had walked to the desk while Nick hung back with Reggie, booking them a room for the morning and the next night, the lead guitarist deciding it would be better for all three of them to have their own space together before moving onto Spain and the rest of the tour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke moved back towards his partners with a room key in hand, motioning them towards the elevator, “Let’s have a shower, get a bottle or two of water into you,” He poked at Nick’s ribs, “And then go to bed, we deserve a sleep in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie nodded, agreeing, he knew that he wasn’t as exhausted as Nick was, but he’d been worried and was desperate to get into a bed that wasn’t a bunk and have both of his partners with him. He walked with Nick stuck to his side, the blond pressing against him when they got into the elevator, face against his neck. Reggie glanced up at Luke, motioning with his head for the other to join them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pressed a kiss to Nick’s shoulder before the doors opened onto their floor and they found their room, stepping inside and getting a bottle of water for Nick from the minifridge while Reggie undressed himself and Nick, the three of them moving into the shower and once they were done there, settling into bed with Nick in between, all of them falling asleep almost instantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both bands, excluding Luke and Nick, grouped together entering the Arcade, the flashing lights of Beat Saber, Dance Dance Revolution, and Centipede drawing the group's attention to the arcade, making them buzz with excitement to play. In the front was a check in counter, next to it was the inevitable line of teens and families wanting to get in. Mentally groaning they all got in line, preparing themselves for the wait ahead of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately most were on their phones, or otherwise preoccupied to give the bands a second glance. Wanting some freedom from the rigorous hours of music, writing, and PR. Once getting their wristbands, all of them dispersed into each direction, Willie and Alex to the dance games, while Julie and Kayla headed to ‘Doom 3’. Bobby and Carrie are already in a two player motorcycle race while Flynn was trying her best at Pinball. That left Reggie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie was a simple guy, but as the rest stacked their tickets, he wanted to play for fun. There wasn’t a line at Beat Saber, no matter how flashy it was. So Reggie decided on that, putting on the VR headset and gripping the controls. The first few attempts were terrible, but he soon got the hang of it. Hitting the blocks to the song, he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Backseat Serenade’</span>
  </em>
  <span> as an option on the list his smile grew. The game reminded him of when him and Alex played with fake lightsabers as teenagers. Moves and stances with those memories in the back of his head came forward as the beat quickened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As ‘Love Looks Better’ blasted through the game speakers, Reggie’s moves were fluid, remembering each Star Wars battle he and Alex did, hours in the backyard with Flynn teasing their obsession. Getting the moves right, spinning the blades in his hands to get the rapid hit going.  Once the song was complete, Reggie’s mind cleared from the game, not realising how much he missed the childhood activity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving on, Reggie made his way to the grabber. Spotting a small blue cow, it was round with a small pink unicorn horn at the top. Confused at what it was, Reggie still wanted it, if not for him, for Nick, maybe it would bring a smile to the guitarist's face. Swiping his card and moving the hand, he pressed the red button and it almost grasped it, until the small hands slid around the creature, letting it drop.  It was futile, but Reggie tried again, losing hope each time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need some help there?” Reggie turned to see a person about an inch or so taller than him, they had a curly mop of hair and big circle framed glasses. Their pale skin in contrast to the dark toned shirt and skinny jeans they were wearing. “I’m Dakota, you look like you are having some trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie blushed, “Oh, um-sure! I want the magical cow, the blue one?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota looked at where he was pointing, “Pretty sure that’s a unicorn.” They responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie looked at them and stubbornly, he shook his head, “It’s a cow, unicorns don’t have snouts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And cows don’t have horns.” Dakota countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I called it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>magical </span>
  </em>
  <span>cow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota nodded intently at that comment, “Fair point, let’s get you that </span>
  <em>
    <span>magical</span>
  </em>
  <span> cow then?” Dakota let Reggie swipe his card before switching the nob in different directions, and pressing start. The grabber went left towards the animal, then dropped, firmly grabbing on to the cow as Dakota guided it to the bin, and dropping it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie let out a cry of victory and rushed towards the slot, grabbing the animal. “Whoa, it took me forever to get that!” Reggie smiled up at him, holding the stuffed cow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, Cowboy.” Reggie blushed, “So, do you need any more help? I am happy to assist.” Dakota says, their hand rubbing the back of their neck in a nervous manner, “Maybe my number would help? In case the Cowboy ever needs some backup?” Reggie’s ears were now burning, knowing that Dakota was flirting, but not exactly knowing how to reciprocate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't have an excuse though, his relationship wasn’t public and his identity was, so he nodded and handed Dakota his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Cowboy’s name is Reggie actually. We can continue this conversation over some foosball?” Dakota smiled at him as they went over to play the game. Reggie talked about his friends, trying to seem as platonic as possible, while Dakota was summoning up the courage to officially ask Reggie out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota was walking Reggie through the Arcade when a girl, about thirteen, came squealing towards Reggie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy cow! You’re Reggie Peters! Is this your boyfriend? Can I get a photo? Where is the rest of the band?” Thankfully Reggie knew how to handle the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder, which effectively shut her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we can get a photo, ask your mom over there first. You probably gave her a scare running off like that.” Reggie motioned to a woman, who looked similar to the girl, long blond hair and the same nose, looking around for someone until she spotted the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amelia Grace! You get back here, I am so sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie nodded politely, “It’s alright, ma’am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelia looked at her mom, eyes wide, “That’s Reggie Peters, Mom! Can I please get a photo?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mom agreed and while Dakota said it was fine, Amelia was insistent that they were in the photo. The Mom thanked the both of them as they left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, the little girl thinking you were my boyfriend. Not that I have a reputation or anything it-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota stopped him, “It’s all good Reggie, I’m actually non-binary, its not like a little girl would have known.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie still looked guilty, so Dakota shot him a smile and that seemed to help. Looking at the time Reggie looked back at Dakota, “I better get going, got a meeting later. I’ll call you though! This was fun, I've never made a friend on my own before.” Reggie smiled, waving goodbye.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota’s look faltered but he was content nonetheless as he saw Reggie run out the doors. Unknowingly, to the both of them, the small girl’s post of the two together was slowly blowing up online.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie took an Uber to the address Caleb had given him, it was a thirty minute drive so he let himself relax into the cushions of the car seat. When the car pulled up to a large mansion, the driver looked at Reggie with wide eyes, reaching up to the gate. Grabbing the slip, he told the guard the code, and the gate opened, revealing the white pillars along the front as the building continued left and right. A small garden as the centerpiece as the pathway went up to the front. Getting out of the car, he tried to avoid the drivers gaze as he looked between Reggie and the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie sent a text to Caleb and rang the bell, a stiff man opening it, eying Reggie carefully, “Reginald, I presume?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie nodded and the man stepped aside, letting the bassist inside. The interior showed just as much wealth as the outside, a </span>
  <span>bifurcated staircase in the center and a chandelier above. Reggie tried to be subtle as he admired the vases and decor, it was obviously failing because the second Caleb saw him he asked, “You like it?” motioning towards the painting, “Family heirloom, wouldn’t be able to get rid of it if I tried.” Caleb led him to a sitting room, offering him some tea before they got comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to know?” He asked, a sincere tone to his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything, what was she like?” Reggie asked, anxious about what he was going to learn about his mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was brave, spontaneous. Kind as well. My parents didn’t like her that much, because of her social class, but I didn’t care. We would watch movies together, play in the garden and trade secrets by the old well. This was in my childhood home though, in California. What do you remember?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie thought about this, trying to shift his memories to when he was young, “I remember, when I had a nightmare she would come in and caress my hair. Every time I didn’t want to go back to sleep, she would whisper-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t stop dreaming, just because you had a nightmare.” Rachel said to her son, slowly running her fingers along Reggie’s hair, his muffled voice in the crook of her neck. Rachel felt his son nod as she muttered words of comfort. Reggie often had a hard time staying asleep, neither of the parents knew why. A turtle squished in his hands as his small fingers gripped it, the soft material lulling him to sleep. His mother set him down, coming back to the bed trying to ignore the worried glances from her husband.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He is getting worse, maybe he needs some friends. Enroll him in a pre-school?” Richard asked, trying to think of a solution.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know he isn’t social, if anything that might make it worse. Maybe an outlet? Something to do instead of sitting around while we work.” Both of them tired, deciding to pin the conversation for later as they went back to sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As both of their jobs demanded more, Reggie was left at one of their friends' places. A music academy on the way to his mother’s office. Every day he saw people’s fingers glide across strings and keys, letting the rhythm guide emotions to melodies and memories to lyrics. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That moment was when he realised he wanted the same thing, to be one with music. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was special like that, always bringing people into their best light. My mother never saw that, considering our different social statuses, but we didn’t care. Being friends nonetheless.” Reggie nodded, he wanted to be fully engrossed in the conversation, learn everything that Caleb had to offer about his mother, yet his mind was not fully there, still worrying about Nick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Reggie?” Reggie looked up to see Caleb, looking at him with concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah... just worried about Nick, the label demanded their album super soon and he’s determined to finish it. The thing is, he’s tired, not eating and his voice... I’m scared he is gonna hurt it.” He confessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb nodded, “I can’t do much about that, I’m sorry, maybe bring some tea home? It’ll help with his throat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie stayed back for another hour or so, learning more about his mother, but his mind drifting to his boys back in their hotel room, hoping that Nick was still asleep and Luke was wrapped around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A day after their meeting, Dakota was getting ready for their morning run, lacing up their shoes and hooking up earbuds before heading out. It was usually fine, Dakota would do it every morning but, lately people would just look at them. Not just during his running but at the supermarket, both teens and young adults alike would look between them and their phones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at work when Dakota started to suspect something because their phone started to blow up. Beeps and buzzes, one after the other with more and more notification tabs popping up on the lockscreen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green! Silence the damned thing already. Or did you become popular for once in your life?” Jen, a co-worker laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Real funny. I’ll have you know I was quite the heart breaker in my high school days.” Unfortunately Jen didn’t buy that for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, breaking imaginary hearts left and right. Or was your girlfriend from Canada, huh?” Dakota waved her off and silenced Instagram notifications to deal with later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The phone call with Dakota’s mom was concerning, “So the garden party with Andrew’s Mom was terrible, but yeah. Oh, congrats on your boyfriend by the way! He’s cute. Oh gotta go honey, let's talk later! Bye.” Dakota knew their mom was getting older, but was pretty sure not old enough for memory loss just yet. Chalking it up as stress and mixing Dakota up with their sister, the thought was dropped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At one point, enough was enough. A girl about Dakota’s age did a double take and they spoke up, “What! You are the third person today, what is so special about my face!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl paused for a minute before handing them her phone, “You’re dating Reggie Peters! That is what’s special.There are a crap load of photos with you two together and well… rumours with the media don’t mix into something pretty.” She commented, while Dakota was scrolling through all the tags and comments, and what was an ‘OTP’? A ship name? Apparently Dakota’s own following grew, along with messages asking questions about Reggie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota pulled out their phone, searching ‘Reggie Peters’ online, for some answers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading so far. This is going to be a loooong fic, so if you're enjoying it please make sure to like and comment, there's no greater recognition than receiving comments 😂</p><p>Backseat Serenade:<br/>Luke Patterson<br/>Reggie Peters<br/>Flynn Ryder<br/>Alex Mercer </p><p>Calamity:<br/>Nick Evans<br/>Kayla Evans<br/>Bobby Wilson<br/>Willie Mercer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>